


A Love You Can't Fight

by xTarmanderx



Series: Consequences of Our Past [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Masturbation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Voyeurism, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam is the newest history teacher at Beacon Hills High after being forced to quit his old job due to a relationship gone wrong with a fellow teacher. He promised himself that, no matter what, he’d never date a colleague again. Enter Theo Raeken, who is everything Liam ever wanted in a guy. The only problem? Theo is the biology teacher at his new job. Liam has to make a choice: to be willing to let go of his past fears of his past or to walk away and try to forget that Theo ever existed. Things get complicated after a night out with their friends. Enter students getting involved and trying to play matchmaker and Liam is in for one hell of a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to Manon for being an incredible beta. Also, thank you to Dana for cheering me on. To Adri as well, who asked for me to write something with Thiam as teachers months ago and I finally wrote it. 
> 
> And to Janna, my truly incredible artist who has taken my breath away with everything she has done.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/180204729522/my-creations-for-the-amazing>  
> 
> 
> Please go and give her love for everything she created! She’s so talented and wonderful! 

__

_“Good morning, class.” He stepped in front of the sea of faceless bodies, trying not to wince at the bright spotlight shining on him. “Can you hear me okay? My name is Liam Dunbar and I’m going to be your AP United States History teacher-”_

_“We don’t care!” A disembodied voice floated from the back of the room. Cheers of agreement echoed like gunshots around him and he clapped his hands over his ears._

_“I-I-”_

_“Look at him, he can’t even talk,” a giggle cut through the murmurs around him. “Look at the way he’s dressed! Does he think that’s appropriate?” Liam’s cheeks flushed as he glanced down, finding himself in his boxers and a thin black tank top. Thick black rope peeked out from beneath his clothing, constricting each movement and attempt at a deep breath._

_“Class-” He tried again but the words stuck to the back of his throat, choking him. Panic seized him, freezing the blood in his veins into slush, and as he attempted to reach out toward the endless crowd of students, he felt weighed down. “Please,” he whispered as the noise continued to grow and swell around him until it threatened to consume him. He sank slowly to his knees, covering his ears as taunts and jeers filled the room and wrapped around him in suffocation. The room began to shrink in on him, the spotlight shrinking until darkness blanketed him. It did little to cancel out the noise which seemed to grow in volume, deafening him as the voices grew distorted and sounded as though they were being filtered to him through cotton._

_“I’m here.” Just like that, the rest of the world around him seemed to fade out. The spotlight returned on a lone figure that was crossing the space toward him, the faceless bodies from before beginning to merge into one shadowed figure. The figure loomed and stretched over him, stealing his breath as a chilling smile pressed down on him from the man standing above him. “Honey, I’m home.”_

“No!” Liam jerked awake, chills wracking his body as he struggled to right himself. He drew in ragged breaths, rubbing the heel of his palm against his chest as he attempted to calm himself back down. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, the glowing numbers shining brightly back at him. _3:13._ He closed his eyes again and the image jumped to the forefront of his mind, a man towering over him. Goosebumps pebbled his flesh and he shuddered, untangling himself from the blankets and tossing them to the side. “Guess I’m up for the day.” He muttered, dragging a hand down over his face.

He shuffled blindly from his bedroom and into the bathroom, fumbling with the light switch for a moment. Nauseatingly bright fluorescent lights bore down on him and he squeezed his eyes shut, blinking slowly a few times to clear the black spots from his vision. “Today is going to be a good day, Dunbar.” He sighed, opening tired blue eyes to stare himself down in the mirror. He rubbed the scruff that had gathered across his neck and jawline, yawning hard enough to crack his jaw. Picking up his razor, he turned on the sink and grabbed the shaving cream to attempt to clean himself up. It wouldn’t make much of a difference, he knew some of the other teacher’s had beards and stubble (at least from what he’d seen after his initial interview and when he’d gone in to sign the contract) but he needed to get himself in the habit of shaving regularly for when he had students again. Or, if he listened to Mason, to give off ‘less mountain man vibes’ and ‘show off his boyish good looks.’ Sometimes he hated his best friend.

He took his time shaving with care, keeping his mind focused on the task at hand rather than attempting to dissect his nightmare. It was just first day jitters, that was all. Starting a new job was always stressful but everything about this was new. New job, new city, new apartment...the unpacked boxes in his living room told a million different stories of a past he wasn’t quite ready to face. His thoughts began to drift and he shut them down, recounting the street directions to his job as he started the shower and climbed in. By the time he had scrubbed himself clean and toweled off, it was just reaching four in the morning. He had another three and a half hours to kill before he seriously needed to get ready, so he dressed himself in a pair of clean boxers and headed into his living room.

The mountain of boxes stacked along the far wall reminded him that he should probably take some time and actually attempt unpacking them. He sighed and set to work clearing a path to his bookshelf, grabbing one of the boxes and sitting on the floor. He  peeled back the tape and got to work, slowly unpacking one box at a time until all of his books were spread throughout the living room. He set about dividing them based on genre and then sorted them out by size, biggest to smallest, before starting to fill his bookshelf. The task took two hours, Liam taking the time to fully clean each shelf of his furniture before stacking the books where he wanted them. Feeling pleased with his progress, he glanced at the closest stack of boxes and got back onto his feet.

It took an additional hour to unpack his movies and alphabetize them. By the time he had them situated on the metal rack next to the bookshelf, he was feeling accomplished and also a little bit hungry. As his stomach growled and demanded sustenance, he returned the paper towels and bottle of Windex to under his kitchen sink. He washed his hands and pulled a container of Chinese leftovers from his fridge, cautiously giving the food a sniff before dishing the remains onto a plate. It couldn’t have been more than four days and he was starving. As long as it didn’t make him sick, he’d be able to handle the staleness of it. He waited patiently for the microwave to go off, shaking his head to himself as he heard his alarm go off in his bedroom. Pushing off from the kitchen counter, he went to retrieve his phone and smiled. Mason had sent him a series of text messages - mostly filled with sad face emojis - and at least two pictures of Corey and their cat cuddled on the bed still sleeping. He tapped out a quick greeting and compliment before pressing send, shuffling back to his kitchen.

Halfway through his second mouthful of Mongolian beef, his phone started to ring. “Yeah?” He answered, putting it on speaker and setting it down on the counter.

“Hey! Surprised you were up without much of a fight,” Mason’s voice crackled over the line. “You want to meet up for breakfast?”

“Uh…” He frowned slowly down at his bowl and then looked over at the phone.

“You’re already eating, aren’t you? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

“Shut up,” Liam laughed and scratched his stomach. “I’m eating leftovers but I could go for some real food. Wanna meet up for bagels and coffee?”

“Meet you in fifteen? I’ve got to put some clothes on and then I’m good to go.”

“Sure. Hey, what type of school is this for workdays? Do I dress up or jeans okay?” He asked.

“I’m wearing jeans and a button-up. Don’t worry, it’s the first day. Most of us will be in cargo shorts and tee shirts. It’s pretty casual for workdays. Sometimes the women wear dresses but they’re usually pretty laid back, too.” Mason assured. “See you soon?”

“Meet you at the usual.” Liam said, taking another bite as the line went dead. He finished the rest of his breakfast and hurried to go and get dressed for the day. He opted for his favorite pair of jeans and a simple maroon tee, something he’d be comfortable in if they ended up sitting in meetings for the better part of the day. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and laptop bag, triple checking that his phone was in his pocket, before heading out to meet up with his best friend and their favorite coffee shop.

By the time he’d parked his car, Mason was waiting to hold the front door open with him. “Hey, stranger.” Mason pulled him into a one-armed hug around his upper back as he guided them inside. “You want to order for each other?” He asked.

“Only if you promise not to get me anything spinach ever again.” Liam chuckled softly. “Surprised you wanted to get coffee. I thought you’d soak up every last minute with Corey.”

“Believe me, I wanted to. He started complaining I wasn’t letting him sleep and he kicked me out.” Mason pouted and if Liam could actually see it, he would swear the man was blushing. “It wounded me.”

“I’m sure it did.” Liam smirked.

“So, you excited about your first day?” Mason dropped his arm and stepped in front of him in line.

“Not sure what to expect. At my old job, we spent our first three workdays in meetings. It was always so tedious.” Liam scanned the menu hanging behind the register, though he knew it by heart. Not much had changed since their high school days.

“I won’t lie. Natalie Martin loves having meetings. I think she’d have one every week if we’d actually show up to them. Talbot would cause a fucking scene though.” Mason huffed out a quiet laugh. “You’ll like him. He’s the head of the history department.”

“I think I met him during my first interview. Tall guy, almost looks like a model?”

“That’s the one. The dude is ripped. He’s coaching lacrosse, has been for a couple of years. Pretty sure he and Scott are taking over as athletic directors when Coach Finstock retires from it in a couple of years. Not that he’s old, I think he just misses teaching in an actual classroom.” Mason explained. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a cappuccino and a blueberry scone, fishing out his wallet and pulling out a couple of bills.

“Not bad, Hewitt.”

“Well, I know you’ve got a hard-on for peppermint mocha but that’s a seasonal thing.” Mason accepted his change from the cashier, stepping back so Liam could place his order.

“Macchiato and a poppy seed bagel, please.” He told the girl, reaching into his wallet for his debit card.

“You know me so well.” Mason beamed, clapping him on the back. “So, back to what we were talking about before I derailed the conversation. Today. We’ll have a meeting and meet the new hires like you and you’ll have to talk a little about yourself. Then we’ll probably divide into our subject areas and read whatever article Martin’s found for us and come back and do a group analysis. It used to be a book but I think Lydia talked her mom down from it.then, after we do that and do a team building activity we will probably break for lunch and have the afternoon to set up our classrooms.”

“Sounds easy enough. I’ll definitely be glad to get rid of the boxes that I’ve had piled in my car for the past few weeks. I...may have gotten over eager after getting the job and haven’t taken school stuff from my car since I moved.” Liam admitted with a nervous chuckle,

“Nothing wrong with that. Remind me when we break for lunch and I’ll help you bring some stuff in. By then, we should have our keys to our rooms.” Mason said, leading him to the counter where the drinks were being prepared. “I’ll introduce you to everyone, no worries. I think you’ll love everyone.”

“I’m more worried about them liking me.” Liam confessed quietly.

“Trust me, everyone is excited to meet you. We’re like a huge family. Seriously, I don’t think I could see myself working anywhere else any time soon. Schools have their problems and all but this one…it feels like home. My sexuality doesn’t matter, my colleagues are super helpful, and I don’t ever feel like I’m being belittled or that my job isn’t valued. It’s refreshing from the first school I worked at.”

“Maybe it’ll help me love teaching again.” Liam said, lowering his gaze slightly when Mason shot him a surprised look. “I considered quitting for a while and just taking some time off. Thought about looking into getting my master’s degree so I could spend some time working in a museum or something. After everything, I wanted a break. But I’m glad you changed my mind.” He smiled hesitantly at his best friend. After his resignation from his last school, he hadn’t even tried looking for a new teaching job. Mason had come to his rescue halfway through the summer, convincing him to come in for an interview when his school opened up a history position. Liam had been offered the job within three hours of meeting the principal and had signed a brand new lease less than a week later. He hadn’t wanted to at first, but Mason had quietly said how much he’d missed his best friend and wanted to help him get back onto his feet. He’d been unable to refuse.

“I’m glad it all worked out. And Li? I know part of you is worried about us working together,” Mason said as he reached forward to accept the drinks from the barista, “but our friendship is more important to me than a job. You’re my best friend. We ever have a disagreement, it stays at work and we don’t carry that crap home.”

“It’s not you that I’m worried about.” Liam promised as he grabbed the bags carrying their pastries. “I just came from a rough situation and I want to put it behind me.”

“I know. I’m not trying to pressure you into talking about your ex or why you left, but you know I’m always here. I’m always ready to listen.”

“I know.” Liam echoed, smiling fondly as he grabbed his drink and switched it with Mason’s bagel. “Just give me some more time, okay? It’s not...I want to tell you. I do. I’m just not quite ready to go back down memory lane.”

“All right.” His friend nudged open the door and held it for him. “I’ll see you at work.”

“Thanks for breakfast.” Grinning, Liam headed over to his car and climbed in.he took the first bite of his scone, sighing happily before taking a sip of his drink. Perfect.

He reached the school shortly after Mason, somehow managing to catch every red light between the coffee shop and the high school. He’d finished his breakfast at the last stoplight and, now that his stomach was satisfied, the previous panic started to settle back in. He knew Mason was right and there was no need to be nervous. Unfortunately, his brain wasn’t as rational at the moment and he bit down on his nails as he parked his car. He took a moment to collect himself before climbing out, joining Mason to cross the parking lot with him. By the looks of it, it was only about halfway full and Liam wasn’t sure if he was grateful for that or even more anxious about waiting to meet people.

“Come on,” Mason said as he held open the front door. “Have you had a tour of this place yet? We’ve got like ten minutes before we need to start gathering for our meeting in the library.”

“Why don’t you show me your classroom?” Liam suggested.

“Oh man, I’m an idiot!” Mason grabbed his arm and spun them around, leading him back outside. “Dude, unlock your car. We can put your boxes in my room until you’ve got the keys for yours.”

“You don’t mind?” Liam asked, lifting the trunk.

“Nah, man. My room should be empty, they were replacing the carpet in it over the summer. At least they were supposed to be. So there’s no worry about your stuff getting mixed up or anything.” Mason assured as they headed back toward the building. “Can’t believe I didn’t think of that sooner.”

“You’re still in summer mode, Mr. Hewitt.” Liam chuckled, readjusting his grip on his boxes to open the door. A tanned man with dark and curly hair jogged over to open it, flashing a perfect white smile at them.

“Thanks, Scott. Liam, this is Scott. He’s the gym teacher and assistant lacrosse coach. Scott, Liam’s the new history teacher. Greta’s replacement.” He explained.

“This is perfect timing! I just found out I’m going to be your mentor.” Scott’s grin widened. “Just to help you get used to the school and your transition. I’m confident you won’t need my help for long.”

“Thanks.” Liam smiled weakly. “I’m sure I’ll need help. I’ve got a bad habit of missing deadlines if I’m not reminded at least three times.”

“Say no more. Kira and Stiles are the same way.” Scott laughed softly. “Mason, you taking these to your room?”

“Just until Liam gets his keys. Then I’m kicking him to the curb.” Mason winked and started down the hall, curving off to the right. “How was Mexico?”

“It was amazing. I’m really glad I could go and see my extended family for a few weeks. And I got to hold my niece for the first time. Remind me to show you photos later.” Scott said.

“You posted them everywhere on Instagram, bro. Pretty sure no one missed them.” Mason laughed softly.

“What about you guys? Exciting summer plans?” Scott asked.

“Corey and I had a weekend retreat in the mountains and we hiked. Aside from that, just binge watched some shows and skipped going to the gym.”

“Mase, you’ve never actually gone to a gym.” Liam laughed. “The only reason you got a membership in college was to check out the hot guys.”

“I stand by my actions, Li.” Mason said firmly.

“Are you guys talking about hot guys?” A new voice asked. Liam tensed slightly, turning his head to look at the taller man. Ah, right. Talbot, one of the other history teachers. “Because if I’m not on the list, I’ll be disappointed.”

“You’re second on mine.” Mason assured. “Brett, you remember Liam? You-“

“-interviewed him and hired him, yeah.” Brett nodded and smirked. “Glad you decided to take the job. Most people would be daunted being asked to teach AP classes off the bat like this.”

“It’s not my first year doing it. Same content, just a new school.” Liam shrugged, trailing to a halt as Mason stopped in front of a room. “What do you teach?”

“World and American history. Second semester, I’ve got a mythology course I teach. It’s pretty rad.” Brett told him. “AP US History is a bitch though, so good luck. I taught it last year for the first few weeks until we hired a different history teacher.”

“Should I be worried? Sounds like a high turnover rate,” Liam frowned.

“We’ve just had shitty luck keeping teachers.” Brett explained, reaching for the door handle as Mason turned the lock. “First one quit last year because of some family drama going on. We had a second quit midway through the semester because she cursed out one of her classes and got reprimanded for it. Then, Greta ended up retiring at the end of the year. So we’re down a couple of history teachers, but you’re the only new hire for our department.” He said as Liam followed Mason’s cue and set down his boxes in the corner. “We’re doing a lot more classes online this year as a result. There just wasn’t enough in the budget for another history teacher. Bullshit, if you ask me.”

“I’ll do what I can to pull my weight.” Liam promised.

“Don’t sweat it. Just stick around for the full year and you’re guaranteed to come back. Martin fucking hates firing people. It took us three years to get rid of this fucking awful guidance counselor. That lady was a straight up psychopathic bitch who slept with underage students. She had one boy wrapped completely around her finger. It was disgusting.”

“Didn’t Gabe get expelled at the end of the year?” Mason raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck if I remember.” Brett shrugged one shoulder and huffed. “Sorry for the language. Actually, I’m not. Withdrawal is a bitch.”

“Brett stops drinking caffeine during the school year.” Mason explained softly to Liam. “He’s coach of lacrosse, basketball, and boys’ soccer. So he treats his body like an absolute temple while they’re training and in season, with the exception of his cheat days.”

“I’d die without coffee.” Liam said, smiling sympathetically at Brett.

“I feel like I crawled from my grave this morning.” Brett muttered. He rolled his shoulders back, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Ready to go listen to Martin’s usual sentimental crap?”

“Never.” Mason and Scott shared a laugh. “Come on, let’s show Liam it’s not so bad here.” Mason tossed his arm around his best friend, guiding him down the hall back the way they had come. He pointed out various classrooms and rattled off meaningless names, Scott promising to make him a cheat sheet later to help him remember them all. By the time they’d reached the library, Liam was feeling sufficiently overwhelmed by the onslaught of information. Still, he couldn’t help but feel welcome by the people he’d met so far. Brett seemed a little obnoxious and full of himself, but Scott’s friendly and chipper demeanor balanced him out fairly well.

“Time for hell,” Brett muttered as he tugged the door open to hold for them. Liam shook his head slightly, brushing past the man and following after Mason into the room. Thankfully, they weren’t the first ones there or the last. The room was about halfway filled and Mason led him to the back of the room, sitting down at a long table. He pulled out his phone and started texting, leaving Liam to look around the library for a moment. It was small in comparison to his last school, there were less computer and polished surfaces but it felt homier. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of worn papers and the spice of Mason’s aftershave.

After a couple of minutes, a woman cleared her throat at the front of the room and the noise settled instantly. Liam shifted his gaze to the front of the room and focused on Natalie Martin as she smiled at everyone. “Welcome back, teachers and staff. I’m so thrilled to see so many familiar faces and new ones as well. I thought today we would keep things simple and start off by introducing ourselves and the content we teach, as well as any extracurriculars you might be involved in. As you all know, I’m Natalie Martin and I’m the principal here of Beacon Hills High. I’ll turn it over to my assistant principal now.”

A younger man stand up from beside Natalie, smiling broadly at them. “Hey guys. For those of you new here, my name is Jordan Parrish. As Ms. Martin said, I’m the assistant principal here. I handle 11th and 12th grade discipline problems. My door is always open, so don’t hesitate if you ever need anything. Why don’t we go clockwise and start from here?” He suggested, pointing at a strawberry blonde sitting across from him.

She turned and offered a friendly smile, her gaze sweeping the room. “Lydia Martin. Yes, Ms. Martin is my mother. I teach English and creative writing, mostly for the upperclassmen.”

“Stiles Stilinski. No, Stiles isn’t actually my first name. I’m not going to waste your time with it because no one except a small handful of you can be bothered to pronounce it correctly. Physics and forensics are my calling.”

“Scott McCall. Health and PE teacher, but I also help with lacrosse and basketball.”

“Kira Yukimura, I teach advanced mathematics. And I coach cross country.”

“Brett Talbot. World history and American. Teaching a mythology course second semester and I coach lacrosse, boys’ soccer, and basketball.”

“Derek Hale. AP English, comparative poetry, and turning points in history.”

“Am I late? Sorry, traffic was a nightmare.” Liam’s gaze drifted to the doorway, his breath catching at the sight. The man crossing the room looked like a god. _Baldur_ , his mind whispered. Definitely as beautiful as an Aesir god. His smile lit up the room and, as cheesy as it sounded, it truly made him glow. Thick muscles shifted under his black button-up as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Mr. Raeken. We were just doing introductions to get to know one another. Name and what you teach. There’s a seat in front of Mr. Dunbar.” Natalie Martin gestured across the room and the man turned his head, nodding in acknowledgment as he crossed the room. He pulled out his chair and turned it sideways, dropping down into it and stretching his legs out in front of himself. “We’re almost to you, Mr. Raeken.” Natalie said before gesturing for the next person to continue.

“I’m not blocking your view, am I?” The man turned to Liam, stunning green eyes fixing on him. “Wow. Sorry, I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes quite so blue. I like them.”

“Uh...no.” Liam said slowly before his brain caught up with him. “Sorry! Not no. I meant you aren’t in my way, not no to my eyes. I...I should really stop talking.” His face heated and the man chuckled, leaning closer to him.

“Don’t worry. It works for you.” The man winked and shifted his attention to the next teacher introducing herself. By the time it had circled around to the back, Liam was convinced he’d never remember half of the name that he’d learned. The man in front of him straightened up when it was his turn, shifting to give Liam a half smile. “I’m Theo Raeken. I teach AP biology.”

“Liam Dunbar. I’m going to be teaching AP US history.” He smiled warmly back at the science teacher.

“Mason Hewitt, anatomy and mythology. Though this year, I thought I’d be nice and give Talbot one of my classes.” A few chuckles rang through the library.

“We’re missing a few key members here, but you’ll probably see them around campus over the next few days. Melissa McCall will be on call as our school nurse, John Stilinski will be our student resource officer, Alan Deaton is our guidance counselor, and Bobby Finstock is our athletic director. Returning staff, please make sure you help our newest members learn who they are and introduce yourselves.” Ms. Martin got to her feet, tiny slips of paper in hand that she began to pass out. “On this, I’d like you to write down three goals for the year ahead and turn to the person at your table. Share your goals and then each of you help the other come up with steps toward accomplishing those goals. You’re going to be holding each other accountable to these goals and encouraging one another along the way.” She explained.

“Guess you’re stuck with me socially _and_ professionally.” Mason whispered with a grin.

“You love me and you know it.” Liam whispered back, shaking his head in amusement.

“Correct that to _everyone_ knows it.” Theo chuckled as he glanced over at them. “You’re all Mason’s been talking about in the group chat. That and sending obnoxious pictures of Corey all the time.”

“Shut it, Raeken.” Mason laughed. “Why don’t you turn around and do your assignment?”

“You know teachers are the worst students. I like to procrastinate. Besides, I’m trying to get to know Liam here.” Theo replied, smirking.

“Really? It sounded to me like you were trying to antagonize my best friend.” Liam replied with a light laugh.

“Pretty _and_ he’s got wit. We’re keeping you.” Theo winked and turned around to his table partner. Liam was grateful the other man couldn’t see him blushing. He started to turn to Mason when something behind Theo’s ear caught his attention. He shifted in his seat to get a better look, surprised to find a tattoo half hidden. It looked almost like a strand of DNA, though he couldn’t be completely certain of it. As much as part of him wanted to ask, he shoved the thought away and focused on the task at hand. He needed to make a good first impression when it came to Natalie Martin and he wanted to prove that he cared about his job and took it seriously.

Within the next couple of hours, the staff had read a brief article discussion the pros and cons of technology in the classroom, as well as an excerpt from a book that discussed dealing with difficult parents. By the time they’d been offered a break, Liam was ready to get up and stretch his legs. He was starting to feel restless in his skin and so he stood, fully intending to go and walk to the nearest bathroom and back when Natalie called his name. She waved him over to her table where a few other new teachers were gathered and she held out s clipboard and a small envelope. “Here’s the key to your room and your code to use the copy machine. Just sign your initials by your name to show that you’ve picked it up,” she instructed.

“Thank you.” Liam smiled and signed quickly, pocketing the key and stepping back for the next teacher to sign the paper. Mason joined him a moment later, clapping a hand on his arm and they walked from the media center.

“Saw you get your room key. We’ve got twenty minutes, thought we could use half to move the rest of your stuff into your room.” His best friend suggested. “We’ve probably got the handbook to go over and then we’ll break for lunch. There’s this great pita place down the street, a lot of us like to go there on the first day. Interested?”

“We’ll see. Probably not, if I’m being honest. I really want to get some work done in my classroom and have it set up and ready for students so I can focus the rest of my time on lesson planning. I need to tweak my curriculum a bit.” Liam said as he followed a Mason back to his room.

“That doesn’t really surprise me.” The other man chuckled. “You’ve always been on top of things when it comes to your work.” He reached over, lightly squeezing Liam by the arm. “You’re going to fit right in.”

The next couple of hours seemed to drag by, Liam glancing impatiently at his watch a couple of times. He’d read through the handbook twice in the time it had taken Natalie to work her way through twelve pages with them as a group. When everyone started getting restless as it grew closer to lunch, she finally gave in and dismissed them for the afternoon with a reminder they would have another meeting in the morning. Liam was all too eager to go to his classroom, disappearing down the hall as Mason got caught up talking to a Theo and Brett. He unlocked his classroom and hit the lights, smiling to himself. Despite the small mess, he felt good about the space. All he had to do was organize everything and do some light cleaning. If he put his mind to it, it wouldn’t take longer than three hours at most.

Just as he started to mentally map everything out, someone cleared their throat from the doorway. He turned, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. “You sure you don’t want to come for lunch?” Mason lifted an eyebrow, hope filling his expression. Liam smiled gently and clapped his friend on the arm as he shook his head.

“Nah, you go ahead. I really want to get some work done here. I’ll get in the zone and finish moving all of this furniture around. Can’t have the kids sitting on the floor, can I?” He chuckled softly.

“Never say never. You should check out Lydia’s classroom, it might make you rethink the whole chair and desk thing.” He grinned and squeezed Liam’s shoulder before starting to walk back out. “Oh hey,” he paused and turned to look back at his friend, “you think you can be done by 3:30? A few of us are going to grab tacos after work because Taco Tuesday is legit the greatest thing ever. So we were all gonna go home and get what we needed and meet up again. Interested?”

“We’ll see at the end of the day.” Liam answered honestly. He had no idea how tired he would be after getting his room in order and he didn’t want to give him false hope. “Have fun with your pita bread.”

“Don’t hate,” Mason chuckled and offered a mock salute before walking out. As the door clicked shut, Liam pulled out his phone and scrolled through his playlists. He finally settled for something punk rock, leaning it up against the whiteboard as he turned to examine the chaotic room. With a sigh, he walked over to the corner and pulled down the first desk to get started.

-

“Ready to go?” Mason’s voice startled him from where he was hanging a poster on the far wall and the thumbtack dug into his finger.

“Son of a…” He swore and jabbed it into the final corner of the poster, sticking his finger in his mouth as he hopped down from the chair. “Didn’t anyone teach you how to knock?” He grumbled, withdrawing his finger and shaking it slightly.

“My bad. You need a bandaid?” His best friend lifted an eyebrow and he shook his head, walking over to grab his phone and cut the music. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he ushered his friend outside as he flicked the lights and locked the door. “Awesome. So I was thinking that I could drive if you want. It’s a couple of towns over but they have the best margaritas and taquitos.”

“Sounds good. You want to just go get ready and meet back at my place?” Liam asked as they headed for the front entrance.

“Yeah. I’ve got to go pick up Corey anyways. He’s got tomorrow off and wanted to hang out before he falls into a twelve hour coma. We’ll grab you in about an hour, sound good?” Mason tugged his keys from his pocket, heading over to his car.

“Yeah. See you soon.” Liam smiled, tossing up his hand in a wave as he saw some of their other colleagues start to mill into the parking lot. He climbed into his ‘08 Chevrolet Cruze and tossed his belongings into the passenger seat, leaning his head back against the headrest as he exhaled slowly. He felt a lot more at ease with most of his classroom finished. They still had a few workdays before classes began but it was always a nice start to the year when everything was done ahead of time. Relaxed, he started the car and slowly backed out of the spot to start his journey home.

-

Forty-five minutes later, Liam found himself standing naked in front of his mirror regarding himself in perplexion. For the first time in years, he had no idea what to where and he felt like an idiot. It was stupid to overthink dinner with Mason and their colleagues but yet there he was, starting to stress. He couldn’t help but blame a certain green-eyed science teacher with beautiful scruff and the warmest smile he’d ever seen. Damn him for existing and looking like he’d walked straight out of a photo shoot. The worst part was that Liam didn’t even know if he was going to _be_ there for taco Tuesday. But if he was and Liam looked like a hot mess…

He shook the thoughts from his head and took a deep breath, nodding to his reflection. “You’ve got this, Dunbar. It’s dinner with your best friend, some of your coworkers, and everything will be chill.” He told himself as steadily as he could manage. “You’re not allowed to crush on your coworker.” He added firmly before turning from the mirror and heading to his dresser. In no time at all, he was dressed in his favorite casual jeans, that were a dark wash, and a simple maroon shirt was in his hand when a knock sounded on the door. “Be right there!” He yelled, making his way to the front door as he pulled the shirt up to his elbows. He reached for the lock as he struggled to pull it over his head, fumbling for the doorknob. “Sorry Mase, I thought I still had ti-“ He paused, shirt halfway covering one arm and the other half hanging around his neck. Amused green eyes met his, pinning him into place. “You’re not Mason,” he croaked out softly.

“I’m not.” Theo agreed, giving him a lopsided smirk. “He’s in the car with Corey. You weren’t answering your phone, so he asked if I’d come knock.”

“Fuck, I put it on silent this morning and forgot about it. Uh, come in. I just need a second to grab my stuff.” Liam said, stepping back and hastily attempting to fix his shirt. For a moment he thought Theo looked disappointed but it was gone just as quick, replaced by an easy smile. “Sorry about the mess and all,” he added over his shoulder as he headed back to his bedroom. “I’m still trying to finish unpacking.”

“It’s a nice space you’ve got.” Theo’s voice carried back to him as he snatched his phone off the charger, grimacing at the multiple missed calls. “Is it just you here?”

“Yeah,” he said as he checked his reflection and ran a hand briefly through his hair. “Just the one bedroom. It was all I could afford.” He said, grabbing his wallet and sliding it into his back pocket before cutting the lights and heading into the living room. His mouth went dry at the sight of Theo crouched in front of his bookshelf, fingers gently trailing over the spines of the novels with his head tipped to the side. Standing up, he stretched his arms above his head and the black shirt clinging to him shifted just enough to tease him with a sliver of tanned skin. Swallowing and averting his gaze, Liam cleared his throat. “You ready?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just admiring your collection. You’ve got good taste.” Theo smiled slightly, stepping back from the bookshelf around a small stack of boxes. “Surprised you aren’t fully unpacked yet. Mason said you moved here like two weeks ago?”

“I did. Honestly I’ve just been lazy.” Liam admitted, grabbing his keys from the bartop in his kitchen on his way to the front door. “I’ve been lacking the motivation for this. The only thing I’ve done is unpack my books and most of my clothes.” They slipped out the front door and Liam locked up, following Theo out to the blue mini-cooper that was waiting for them. He slid into the back, giving Mason an apologetic smile as his friend turned around. “Sorry. My phone was on silent and I lost track of time. Hey Corey, how’s it going?”

“I want tacos and then I want to die.” Corey said, turning and offering an exhausted smile. “How have your first couple of days been?”

“They’ve been pretty good. Everyone’s been really nice so far.” Liam said, glancing over as Theo slid in beside him and shut the door. “This taco place really as good as Mason says?”

“It’s the best. Worth the trip.” Corey said, slouching into his seat as Mason began to reverse.

“I told him they’ve got the best taquitos around.” Mason grinned. “Theo’s gone with us a few times over the past few years. You tell him.”

“I’m a fan of it. But I’m easy to please.” They shrugged lightly and Liam swore that his eyes flicked up and down his body for a moment. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find something on the menu you like.” He offered a grin and Liam nodded, returning the smile and trying to ignore the way it made his heart pound a little faster. No. He couldn’t have a crush on his coworker, it wasn’t allowed. Not that there wasn’t dating at the school already, it was just a personal preference. He needed to keep his work life separate. When he’d dated an art teacher at his former school, things had quickly turned south and ultimately resulted in his resignation at the end of the year. Liam didn’t know his heart could take it if he tried again.

Twenty minutes later, they had made it inside the restaurant and were escorted back to a room for larger parties. Two men were already seated at the head of the table, Scott and a curly haired boy that Liam didn’t recognize. “Hey, you guys made it!” Mason beamed and squeezed Scott on the shoulder as he dropped into a seat next to him. Corey sat across from him and Liam sat on the other side of Mason, Theo sitting to his left. “Isaac, this is my best friend Liam. Liam, this is Scott’s boyfriend. He’s a vet technician.”

“I can finally put a face to a name.” Isaac smiled warmly over at him. “Mason talks about you constantly. He was so excited when you got the job.”

“If we hadn’t known he was dating Corey, we totally would have thought he was in love with you.” Scott added with a soft chuckle. Mason flushed and Liam grinned, gently elbowing his best friend.

“Mase, you’re such a softie.” He teased.

“I hate you.” Mason declared emphatically, looking pleadingly across the table at Corey. The other man bit his lip, tamping down on his smile.

“They’re not wrong. I thought Liam was my competition for the longest time until I got to see you both hang out. It’s just a childhood best friend bond.” Corey said gently.

“Speaking of bonds,” Scott said as he leaned forward on his elbows to look down the table at Theo, “how are things going with Nolan?” The name made Liam’s heart clench slightly and he curled his fingers loosely into his thigh beneath the table. Of course someone as attractive and wonderful as Theo was taken. Why was it so disappointing?

“Don’t even get me started.” Theo rolled his eyes. “Look, he was a nice enough guy. Still is but what we had...it was over months ago. It’s sweet that he still wants to talk but he needs to move on. I have.” He said firmly, his eyes holding Liam’s as he spoke.

“Weren’t you guys only together for like three weeks? Why is he clinging so hard?” Isaac asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Dude. Have you _seen_ Theo shirtless?” Mason laughed while Theo flushed a light pink. “Plus when he has scruff and his reading glasses-“

“Oh my god, shut up.” Theo tossed his silverware at him with a grin. “We can’t all have 20/20 vision, Hewitt.”

“You wear glasses?” Liam asked, finding himself peering into Theo’s eyes to look for a trace of contacts. Only bright green reflected back at him and soft lips curved in a smile.

“Just when I’m trying to read the fine print. Mason doesn’t let me live it down.” Theo chuckled. “Why? Do you think it takes away from my image?” He asked, lips twisting into a smirk. Flushing Liam dropped his gaze, unable to answer or form a thought to answer him. Thankfully he was saved by a couple of other people joining them, Stiles and Lydia sitting down across from him and Theo before Kira and Brett joined at the very end of the table. Greetings and easy conversation carried around the table and Liam couldn’t help but smile, feeling completely at ease despite all of the strangers. It was a good sign to work with such a close knit group of teachers, a true community unlike his last school.

Shortly after the waitress arrived and took their orders, Mason broke his conversation with Scott and turned to grin at Liam. Liam was immediately on guard, knowing that smile all too well. “So do you remember that time in middle school-”

“Mason, no.” Liam said quickly as the heat rushed to his face. “Oh my god, don’t even go there.” He said pleadingly but Mason’s smirk told him it was too late.

“I want to hear this story,” Brett piped in from the end of the table. Liam decided he really didn’t like the other history teacher.

“We were in middle school and the bus always picked us up on the corner of my street. Liam was running late, just like always. So I see him come around the corner of his street and cut through the grass by the sidewalk. His foot caught in a hole in the yard and down he goes, face planting in the grass. He pops up like nothing happened and keeps running to the stop, blushing and trying to play it off like nothing happened. His jeans and his hands were stained green and everyone was laughing at him but he still acted like it didn’t happen. Not only did he fall and we saw it, but the elementary bus was picking up kids on my street and there was a whole line of cars behind it. It was the funniest thing ever.” Mason grinned, looking pleased with himself as laughs echoed around the table.

“I hate you,” Liam told him fiercely as he felt the blush rise to his ears.

“Don’t worry,” Theo murmured with a soft smile as he leaned closer to Liam. “When I was little, I tried to get a bird out of a tree and I got stuck. I cried and cried until Scott came over and rescued me.” He said, smile widening as Liam stifled a laugh.

“But birds belong in trees. What were you thinking?” He asked, shaking his head slightly.

“I was thinking that a poor bird was stuck and it was my job to save him.” Theo shrugged one shoulder. “I wasn’t a smart kid. Scott and Stiles can affirm that.”

“Theo did the dumbest things out of all of us.” Stiles quickly agreed. “Like mega dumb. He tried hitchhiking with a prostitute once. My dad was a police officer at the time and he brought Theo home. Weren’t you like running away because of your sister or something?” He asked and just like that, the attention was drawn away from Liam. He took a deep breath and relaxed again, fighting a blush as Theo winked at him and then nodded back at Stiles.

“Yeah. Tara had broken one of my model airplanes and I was pissed…” He said, starting to tell the story. Liam let himself lose focus, content to let Theo’s voice simply wash over him as he looked around the table at the side conversations taking place. It wasn’t long before their food was being delivered and the conversations stalled out as everyone got their plates situated. Liam took the opportunity to order a 32 oz beer for himself, grateful that Mason was going to be the one driving him home. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out to socialize with friends and been able to drink. For a sickening moment, the fear of being found out for this pressed down on him and he forced a deep breath in and out. He’d been out of that hell for five months, he was allowed to do what he wanted now.

“Earth to Liam?” Mason’s voice jarred him back to the present and he glanced over, wincing at the worried look his friend was giving him. “Just wanted to see if you wanted a fajita. I got steak.” He offered, sliding his plate over. Liam nodded and took two of his taquitos - one beef and one chicken - and traded them onto Mason’s plate before filling a fajita for himself and setting it on the edge of his own plate. “Cool. Thanks.” Mason beamed and moved his plate back in front of him.

“You two do that a lot?” Theo asked Liam, glancing over at Mason for confirmation.

“Since we were kids.” Liam said as Mason nodded and started to dig in. “We had dinner together a lot growing up and I was the pickiest eater. But I always wanted whatever Mason had because it looked good. So we would trade half of our plate to each other and we’ve never broken the habit.” He explained, glancing at his best friend with a fond smile.

“He’s a good friend.” Theo murmured, seeming to read Liam’s train of thought. Liam hummed in agreement and began to eat, glancing around the table again. Across from him, Lydia was teasing Stiles, who was waxing drunken poetics about Derek’s bushy eyebrows and adorable bunny teeth. He hadn’t even realized the man was two margaritas in and that Lydia had taken his third hostage, sipping on it as she nodded along to his ramblings. Kira and Brett were discussing sports at the end of the table and at the other end Isaac and Corey were trading stories about animals and people they’d treated in the past few weeks. Liam was content to lean back and listen in, glad he didn’t need to expend more energy than to simply listen. Sitting between the warmth of his best friend and a guy he could really see himself being close friends with, he realized that he was truly looking forward to the upcoming school year.

As dinner came to an end and people began to collect their change, Liam realized with a small pang that he didn’t want to go. He’d be going back to an empty apartment that was still mostly boxed up and there would be nothing to keep him distracted from his past demons. His head was a little fuzzy from the second beer he’d imbibed and he stood slowly from the table, settling his hands on the edge to steady himself as he tried to push his chair back. “I’ve got it,” a warm voice murmured in his ear. A gentle hand rested against the middle of his back as the chair behind him disappeared. “All right, you’re clear.” He glanced up to find slightly glassy green eyes watching him and he couldn’t resist grinning. Somehow Theo had managed to drink three margaritas of his own, each the largest he could get without having to order a pitcher. He’d been easygoing and friendly the entire time, if anything becoming even nicer the more he drank. Liam was already finding it harder and harder to draw the firm line against dating him but this time he could at least blame it on the alcohol. Smiling in thanks, he stepped back and let Theo guide him toward the entrance as he trailed after Mason and Corey toward the car.

“So what did you think of everyone?” Mason asked as he started the car, looking into the rear view mirror. Liam looked up and licked his lips, pausing as he considered his answer.

“I liked everyone. Stiles is uh….”

“Intense?” Mason supplied with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah. Sure. Is he like obsessed with Derek or something? I almost feel bad for the poor guy.”

“Stiles has been fawning over Derek for the past two years.” Theo explained from his left, drawing his gaze. “Derek’s finishing up his doctorate and he told Stiles that he’d like to wait until he’s done with his program before he commits to anything. So Stiles has waited, true to his word. That hasn’t stopped him from pining or complaining to the rest of us though.” He chuckled softly, shaking his head just slightly as he plucked at the collar of his shirt. “Fuck, Mason. It’s hot in here. Can you turn the AC on?”

“Raeken, you are not getting half naked in the backseat because you had too much tequila.” Mason warned as he started to drive. “You are not scarring my best friend for life. He’s only just met you, you have to keep your clothes on until at least the third time we all have dinner.” Corey giggled quietly from the front seat and Liam flushed, squirming slightly. Why did Mason have to be a terrible best friend and put such a tantalizing thought in his mind? He glanced back over to find Theo licking his lips, smirking as he slowly dragged his gaze over Liam.

“I’m sure blue eyes wouldn’t mind. I’ve already seen him half naked. Maybe I should be returning the favor.” He winked and Liam’s heart skipped a beat, his cheeks flushing as Theo’s smirk widened.

“You’re drunk,” Liam said quietly. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure himself or if he was asking.

“Buzzed. There’s a difference.” Theo replied easily. “I try not to get drunk so I know my limits pretty well.”

“Guys?” Mason asked in a tone that suggested it wasn’t the first time he’d said it. “When the hell did you have time to see my best friend half naked?” He demanded of Theo, pinning him under his gaze in the rear view mirror.

“When he came to the door. I was still getting dressed and I thought it was you.” Liam said, coming to Theo’s rescue. His best friend relaxed and he reached forward, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Mase. Theo’s been a perfect gentleman all night.” It did nothing to take away Liam’s silly little crush but Mason seemed appeased by it. He knew his best friend was just trying to look out for him and he appreciated it. Mason may not have known the extent of Liam’s last relationship, but Liam had spent too many nights on his couch crying over his broken heart.

“Good.” Mason said simply, leaving it at that. Liam and Theo shared a smile and fuck, Liam shuddered under the intensity of green eyes flashing under the passing streetlights. This man was going to be the absolute end of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks flew by for Liam, the workdays passing in a blur before the first week of students was upon them. Liam was caught in making copies and lesson planning, doing his best to stay at least two weeks ahead of himself so he didn’t fall behind or start the year slacking off. By the end of the first week, he’d memorized the names of all of his students and had his first set of essays to grade for his AP history classes. Thankfully they were all he was teaching for the semester, one prep was hard enough and three classes of the same content made it easier on him. He knew that he wouldn’t get any grading done if left to lounge around his apartment so he grabbed his laundry late Friday night and headed to the laundromat down the street. His apartment complex didn’t have laundry machines and he wouldn’t be able to afford his own for another few paychecks. Mason had offered to let him come and do laundry whenever he needed but Liam had gently turned him down. Some things he just needed to do by himself.

The parking lot was nearly empty at the laundromat, only a dark truck sitting near the front door. Liam parked a couple of spaces from it and grabbed his laundry bag and cup of quarters, shouldering his messenger bag before climbing from his car. It was eerily quiet outside, only the quiet chirp of a nearby cricket breaking the silence as he walked to the door. A tiny bell chimed above his head as he entered and he glanced up in annoyance, shaking his head slightly as he headed to the far row of washing machines. He tossed his messenger bag on top of one and pulled out his bottle of detergent before dumping the contents of his bag on top of another machine. Quickly sorting his clothes into three different piles, he loaded up the machines and filled them with soap before hitting start on each machine. They rattled slowly to life and he smiled to himself, grabbing his messenger bag and his cup, turning to see if there were any benches to sit on to do his work. As luck would have it, there were three. Smack in the middle of one was Theo Raeken.

He was stretched out across the bench, one leg dangling from it and his arm covering half of his face. Liam almost wouldn’t have known it was him if he hadn’t recognized his outfit from earlier in the day and his ever present white converse. He was apparently asleep, not moving even as Liam crept closer and sank down at the end of a different bench. For a moment, Liam wanted nothing more than to simply watch him sleep. Theo looked more breathtaking like this, his body completely relaxed and a half smile curving his lips from what Liam could see of them. He sighed to himself and leaned back against the bench, tipping his head back until it gently rested against the wall behind him. So much for getting over this stupid crush. The worst thing was, Theo was genuine. Everyone seemed to love him, students and staff alike. He’d never heard a bad word to be spoken about the man, not even from Finstock and the man had something to say about everyone. He’d already decided that Liam ate his chips too loudly in the break room during lunch. But when it came to Theo, he was practically a dream come true. He knew the man couldn’t be perfect, everyone had some kind of fault to them, but so far Theo’s hadn’t made itself known.

Sighing, he straightened back up and opened his messenger bag to pull out the stack of essays to grade. He slid out the rubrics for grading in a neat pile beside him and set the cap of his pen between his teeth, getting to work. After half an hour of working, a phone went off to his left and jolted him in his seat. He turned to look at Theo, watching the man groan and stir as he slowly started to sit up and stretch. Across the room a laundry machine signaled the end of its cycle and Theo scratched the side of his neck, starting to get up. Too late Liam realised he was starting to turn to him and he was trapped, unable to look away as gorgeous eyes bored into his. “Dunbar?” Theo asked, his voice low and still a little sleepy. It did things to Liam that he really didn’t want to think about. “What are you doing here?” His brow furrowed as he sank back onto the bench, stifling a yawn against the back of his hand.

“Laundry. Same as you, I’m assuming. Unless you always sleep in laundromats.” Liam teased lightly.

“Only when the park benches are full.” Theo’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He admitted, his cheeks turning rosy. “The first week is always exhausting to me. I’ve got a bad habit of falling asleep in weird spaces.” He chuckled softly and stood again, this time heading for the finished washing machine. He gathered an armful of wet clothes and carried them to the dryers against the wall, tossing them into one before digging a few quarters from his pocket. After starting the machine, he returned to his bench and sat with one leg pulled up, his knee cocked out toward Liam. “What are you doing?” He nodded at the stack of papers.

“Grading essays.” He replied, capping his pen and setting them to the side. “I’m nearly finished. Two classes down, one to go.”

“You gave essays during the first week? How cruel,” Theo joked as he leaned back into the bench and rubbed at his eyes. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. Now I’m going to be up half the night.” He grumbled softly.

“It’s more just to see where they are in terms of writing long essays. I told them it’s not for an actual grade but I want them to see how the AP graders will do things. Plus it might convince some kids to drop the class. Which, wow that sounds kind of harsh.” Liam scratched the back of his neck, “I just want to make sure these kids are ready for the spring. I’ve got one semester with them and then they’re the ones that will have to study and take the test for themselves in the spring.”

“Yeah but you’ve taught this before, haven’t you? So you know what you’re doing.”

“It doesn’t really take away the stress. There are always things I can do better.” Liam shrugged. “But what about you? You’ve got AP biology, right?”

“I do. But I’m pretty project-based and we do a lot of labs. It’s not really the same as history.” Theo shrugged lightly. “There are always things to get better at but I stopped stressing after my third year of teaching. Going on year seven now and I’ve been at Beacon Hills for….five years? And you’ve been teaching for…?”

“Just three. This is year four for me.” Liam admitted. “I’m trying not to stress over it anymore but it’s easier said than done.” He opened his mouth to say more but his stomach growled loudly. Flushing, he lowered his gaze as Theo’s lips stretched into a wide smile. “Sorry. I haven’t had dinner yet.” He admitted. Theo’s eyes widened and he checked his phone, brow furrowing as he looked back at Liam.

“Dude it’s nearly 11. How have you not had dinner yet?”

“I’m pretty awful at taking care of myself.” Liam admitted. “I went to the bank after work and then I remembered my oil change appointment at the last minute. Then I went from there to the gym, had to go back home because I didn’t have my gym bag then had to drive all the way back. By the time that was over with, it was after 9 and I showered when I got home and then I was on my way here. I’ll just make some macaroni and cheese or something when I get home. Maybe some cereal.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Cerea-no.” Theo shook his head. “You can’t have cereal for dinner. I saw the bag of chips you had for lunch, I’m more surprised right now you didn’t pass out at the gym. Seriously, how are you even still alive?”

“I had a granola bar before I went to the gym. Two, actually.” Liam defended with a slight huff. “I’m not a child.”

“No, you aren’t.” Theo agreed so quietly Liam almost missed it. “But you should take care of yourself. Not that I’m judging,” he added quickly as Liam shot him a glare. “I remember the early days of teaching. I had the worst time getting myself up early until I started going to the gym in the mornings. I never ate breakfast, lunch was usually something from the vending machines, and dinner was my first actual meal of the day.” He hesitated for a moment, seeming to consider something before opened his mouth again. “You wouldn’t want to order a pizza, would you?”

“What? Here?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Here or we can go to my place. Or yours. Or anywhere,” Theo added quickly. “I’m kind of hungry too.”

Liam eyed him for a long moment, wondering what Theo was up to. The offer seemed innocent enough but Liam didn’t know what it meant. Was Theo expecting anything from him or was he genuinely trying to be nice? Liam hated how he had his doubts, knowing it wasn’t fair to the other man. It wasn’t his fault that Liam had a hard time telling the difference anymore. “Pizza would be nice. Maybe here since there’s still time on my laundry.” He said, deciding that was his safest option. “What kind? You aren’t one of those pineapple belongs on pizza people, are you?”

“Damn. You caught me.” Theo chuckled softly and shook his head. “It’s fine. I was thinking maybe Mediterranean or buffalo chicken.”

“Could do Mediterranean and get a side of wings instead.” Liam suggested.

“Yeah but then we’d need an extra side of garlic knots. Ollie’s has the best around and that’s where we’re getting our pizza from. It’s right down the street so fast delivery.” Theo explained before he even had time to ask.

“Deal. I’ll buy the pizza if you want to add in for the sides.” Liam said tentatively.

“Sue but I’m adding soda so you aren’t spending much more than me. Coke okay?” Theo asked, already pulling his phone from his pocket. “And I was thinking a medium because I’m not terribly hungry but I can eat a couple of slices. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Perfect.” Liam agreed. “I’m going to grade while you order and see if I can finish before the pizza gets here. That cool?” He asked, already lifting the stack of papers and uncapping his pen again. Theo nodded and got up, walking a few feet away to make the call and give Liam some peace while he got back to work. He put all of his concentration back into reading the essays, scribbling comments in the margins and suggestions for improvement before filling out the rubric and adding to his completed stack of papers. He finished just a few minutes after his laundry cycle had ended, sliding everything back into his messenger bag. When he looked up at last, he found Theo putting the last of his clothes into a dryer and closing the door. The other man turned and smiled slightly, stepping back and holding his hands up.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t start them or set the dials. I just thought I’d help since you were in the zone over there. I know what it’s like.”

“Thanks.” Liam smiled gently and got up, grabbing a handful of quarters from the cup he’d set beside himself before walking over. He adjusted the settings and inserted the money, watching the machines rattle to life. Headlights flashed through the window, brushing over him and Theo and they shared a smile. “Pizza’s here.” Liam said, getting out his wallet and pulling out a couple of bills. He offered them to Theo who nodded, fishing out his own wallet as he headed for the door to greet the delivery man. He returned a couple of minutes later when their food, a plastic bag hanging on his arm that had two bottled cokes inside.

“Dinner is served.” Theo said as he returned to the benches along the wall, balancing the pizza between his and the one Liam had occupied. “God, it smells amazing.” He said, opening the box as Liam took a seat. He handed over the extra drink and set the two small boxes for their sides in the lid of the pizza box. “Go ahead, you’ve got first dibs.” He told Liam.

“Thanks.” Smiling, he reached over for the nearest slice and picked it up. It was still hot to the touch so he balanced the crust carefully between his fingers, blowing gently on the steaming food. He could feel Theo’s gaze fixed on him and he swallowed, trying not to think too hard as he took the first bite. It was absolutely mouthwatering and he fought to suppress a groan, knowing food shouldn’t be able to elicit such a response from him. “Fuck,” he muttered after swallowing. “This is the best damn pizza I’ve ever had.”

“Ollie creates a masterpiece every time.” Theo said, lifting his own slice and folding it in half before taking a bite. For the next few minutes they ate in silence, grabbing slices from the box and going through the sides. Liam decided that there was nowhere else he’d rather get pizza from and when he said as much, Theo couldn’t help but chuckle and nod his head. “Yeah I know what you mean. I haven’t found other places here in Beacon Hills that really compare.” He grinned and popped the last garlic knot into his mouth. “I’d get pizza every week if I could afford it like that.”

“Maybe you should.” Liam said softly, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked up at Theo. “We could make this a thing. Laundry and pizza.” He started hesitantly, fighting the blush rising in his face. “I’m going to be spending most Friday nights here. It’s better than sitting in my apartment.”

“I’ll do you one better.” Theo said, closing the box and collecting their trash as he licked garlic from the pads of his fingers. “Why don’t we do it Friday’s at your place? We could grade and unpack your stuff while we wait for pizza. And we can do it at a reasonable hour and not so close to midnight.” He chuckled softly and stood, carrying the boxes to the trash can on the far side of the room. “Or, we can do it at my place. No pressure either way.” He added over his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Liam asked, his voice faint as he watched Theo turn back to face him. Fuck, he was so dead. “Yeah, I think I’d like that. I could use a friend.” For a moment Theo looked disappointed and Liam’s heart fluttered weakly. But then his easy smile was back in place, chasing away the shadows on his face and making Liam wonder if they had ever even been there or if it had been a mere trick of the light.

“Well lucky for you, I’m an amazing friend.” Theo winked as he walked to the dryer and collected his clothes. He tossed them on top of a washing machine and began to fold them, humming softly to himself as he worked. Liam smiled warmly and joined him, folding his own clothes a little further down. As he glanced at Theo’s profile, he thought once again of how truly and utterly fucked he was.

-

The next three weeks flew by and before Liam knew it, they had a three day weekend upon them. He could hardly believe that he was a quarter of the way done with the first semester. But more importantly, he couldn’t imagine how he’d ever worked anywhere else. Beacon Hills High was truly incredible. The students were hardworking and dedicated, the staff talked and wanted to hang out on a regular basis, and Liam hadn’t felt stressed or overwhelmed the way he had at his old school. Not to say that he didn’t have his bad days as they all did. Sometimes he went home in the afternoon furious with the last kid in his last class of the day that was trying to skate by when he could do so much better. But there was one thing that never failed to turn his day around and that one thing was Theo Raeken.

After the laundromat, they’d traded numbers and Liam had agreed to having Theo over once a week for pizza, beer, and time to unpack some boxes. With Theo’s help, he’d completely organized his kitchen and his living room. He still needed to decorate his bedroom and Theo had helped him go through and label the boxes properly to make everything easier. If that hadn’t sealed the nail in the coffin for him, Liam wasn’t sure what would have. Theo was unlike anyone that Liam had ever known. He was funny, smarter than he gave himself credit for, and so damn honest and beautiful all around. He cared passionately about his students and fellow staff members, defending them every time someone attempted to speak an ill word of another person. Liam fell a little more for him every day and as much as part of him wanted to reach out, he restrained himself. Even if Theo was the nicest guy on the planet, Liam couldn’t bring himself to date a coworker. Not again. He refused to put himself through the hell of his past year for a second time.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was nearly time for Theo to arrive and he turned on the television. He adjusted the input to his gaming system and pulled up streaming services, finding the last episode of _Dexter_ that they’d watched. He grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and folded it neatly across the back, smiling as a knock sounded right on time. “It’s open!” He called out, heading for the kitchen. The door swung open and Theo strolled in, a bottle of wine tucked under his arm and a bag of groceries in hand. “That does not look like pizza,” Liam commented as Theo set the bags on the counter.

“How observant of you,” his friend remarked dryly as he stepped to the stove and turned one of the burners on. “Can you get the pasta pot from the cabinet?” He asked, moving to the sink and turning on the hot water before rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked as he did as told, leaning his hip against the counter. Theo smirked and set the pot under the steaming water, filling it halfway before moving it to the stove. He rummaged through the fridge next, grabbing an assortment of vegetables that he’d convinced Liam to buy. “Theo. Seriously, what happened to pizza?” He asked as the other man continued to ignore him and bent down to get the frying pan out. “I like pizza. It’s already cooked for you and you don’t have to do the work.”

“Relax, Liam.” Theo chuckled softly. “You go sit and give me twenty minutes. You’ll be thanking me when I’m done. Start the next episode, I can see it from here. Go relax.”

“I’m not sure I trust you alone in my kitchen. We aren’t at that stage in our relation-our _friendship_ yet.” Liam corrected quickly as his cheeks heated up.

“It’s fine.” Theo smiled gently over his shoulder. “You can stay and watch. I just know it’s been a long week for you.” He said softly. Liam’s insides twisted slightly and he nodded, looking away. He couldn’t deny that was true. Just because work hadn’t been stressful didn’t mean it had been a completely easy week. He hadn’t been sleeping very well, his nightmares kicking up as it neared the anniversary of his first date with his ex. Mason was the only person who knew what the day meant to Liam but of course Theo had noticed his exhaustion. He really was a good friend.

“Yeah. I…” the words stuck in Liam’s throat and he took a shaky breath, stepping back and leaving the kitchen. No, he couldn’t tell Theo about it. It was too soon and the last thing he needed was sympathy. “Don’t worry. I’ll just finish grading these tests for my last class and wait to start the show. You should fully enjoy it.” He said, making his way to the couch and taking a seat. He grabbed the messenger bag from his coffee table and fished out his papers and favorite pen to get started, trying not to look up as he felt Theo’s heavy gaze on him.

“You want to talk about it?” Theo asked softly, leaning against the counter as he watched Liam.

“I don’t know if I can.” Liam whispered, the words barely audible to himself. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look up and give Theo what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “It’s fine. Just some personal stuff, don’t worry about it.”

“I know I’m not Mason...but if you ever need to talk, I’m here. Seriously.” Theo murmured before pushing back from the counter. “I think this calls for a glass of wine.” He said, rummaging through Liam’s cabinets for a moment. Finding what he was looking for, he opened the bottle of white sitting on the counter and poured the glass nearly to the rim before taking it into the living room. “Drink this and grade. And hey, why don’t you put on a comedy? I’m not really feeling up for _Dexter_ right now.”

“You sure?” Liam asked as the glass was set in front of him. At Theo’s nod and smile of encouragement, he grabbed the controller and exited the show before flicking through the recommended shows. “Anyone in particular?”

“You could do Jeff Dunham. Isn’t his last special on there now? You said it was pretty good and I haven’t heard it yet.” Theo said as he returned to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine.

“Yeah. Trust me, you’ll love it.” He said as he started the episode, the tension bleeding from his shoulders. He sank back against the couch and tucked his legs under himself, shuffling the papers around in his lap. He set to work grading the small stack of tests he had left, gaze flicking occasionally to the answer key as he worked. It wasn’t long before he was turning over the final paper, writing the grade at the top and circling it before grabbing the stack to put inside his messenger bag. He looked up to find Theo watching him from the kitchen, a soft smile on his face that sent Liam’s heart racing. A blush stained his cheeks and he rubbed the side of his neck, clearing his throat. “Dinner ready?” He asked, glancing at the television and going still. The special was almost over and Theo had said it wouldn’t take long for dinner. Had he been waiting this whole time? The beep from the microwave suggested it might be true and he frowned, starting to get up. “Theo-“

“I’m just reheating the rolls from the oven. Stay there, I’ll bring the food out.” The other man assured. He heard the silverware drawer open and then Theo was in the living room, carrying a steaming plate of pasta mixed with vegetables and alfredo sauce. He set a plate in front of Liam and then set his plate down, heading back to the kitchen. He returned with a basket of garlic rolls rescued from Liam’s freezer and his own glass of wine, the bottle tucked under his arm. Liam took it and set it down gently, smiling warmly as Theo sat down beside him and their knees touched.

“You really didn’t need to go to all of this trouble.” Liam said softly.

“I think I did if it makes you smile like that.” Theo murmured, leaning back to get comfortable. “Relax, Dunbar. I enjoy the chance to wine and dine you.” He winked and Liam’s stomach clenched, his heart lodged in his throat. What the fuck was he doing? Was he leading Theo on? The thought made his head spin and he closed his eyes, forcing in a deep breath and holding it until his lungs burned. He exhaled with a soft whoosh, looking up to find Theo’s worried gaze on him. “Liam…” he began before dropping his gaze, his shoulders slumping. “You want to watch another comedy special?” He asked as the credits began to roll onscreen.

“I…” Liam swallowed hard and licked his lips, nodding. “Yeah. You choose this time.” He said, curling his fingers under his thigh to hide his trembling. He took another breath before grabbing his plate, managing to set it in his lap without overturning it. “This smells amazing.” He said, earning another heartbreaking smile from his friend. “Do you cook a lot?” He asked as he twirled his fork through the pasta, gathering it and stabbing a few of the vegetables on the plate before taking the first bite.

“I did growing up. I still do a lot of meal prep but it’s not a daily thing. I usually cook on Sunday and make my meals in advance for the week.” Theo told him. “I cooked for my siblings though. Well, occasionally my foster parents too.” He added softly. Liam set his fork down slowly, eyes widening as he looked at Theo. The other man shifted and kept his gaze fixed on his plate, reaching for his glass of wine. “My parents and my older sister died in a car accident when I was a kid. I survived, but I shouldn’t have. I had a bad heart, born with a lot of holes in it that they couldn’t ever close. After the accident, I had to be rushed into surgery. When I woke up, I had a new heart. They…” Theo took a deep breath, casting his gaze up to the ceiling. “They took my sister’s heart. We were a perfect match. She saved my life.” Liam could see his eyes glistening at the corner and his heart ached.

“I’m so sorry,” Liam whispered helplessly.

“It’s not your fault. The driver that night was swerving to avoid a deer and we were coming around the corner. It couldn’t have been avoided.” Theo laughed weakly, the sound catching in his throat. “I’m not….fuck, I’m not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me. I just...whatever you’re going through, you don’t have to go through it alone.” He looked over at Liam and gave him a weak smile. “I’m not asking you to tell me about it. I just want you to know that whatever it is...it’ll get easier with time. Maybe not completely better but easier.” He said gently.

“What if it doesn’t?” Liam asked. “What if it keeps threatening to tear me apart?”

“Then I’ll fight it for you. You’re like a ball of sunshine, Liam. Anything that takes your smile away is automatically a terrible thing.” Theo grinned weakly and Liam flushed, dropping his gaze.

“You’re just saying things.” He mumbled, the heat rising and spreading across his face.

“I’m not. You brighten every room you walk into and Fridays are the highlight of my week thanks to you. I enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you more every single week. I’m really glad to know you, Liam. Trust me on that.” Theo’s smile softened into something more genuine and real, something that made his heart flutter again. He locked it down immediately and took another bite of food, reminding himself that he had a policy he had every intention of sticking to and Theo Raeken wasn’t going to break it. No matter how badly Liam wanted him and wanted to believe him.

The rest of the evening passed in a comfortable silence, the pair watching a couple of comedy specials and nearly finishing off the bottle of wine. Theo was careful not to drink more than two glasses, saying he needed to have his wits about him for the three minute drive home. Liam had offered the couch for him and he’d declined, saying that he should get home and not intrude any later. With a pang in his chest Liam bid him goodbye, locking the door behind him and leaning his forehead against it. “You’re so fucking stupid, Dunbar.” He whispered before straightening up and going to the kitchen. Now that Theo was gone, the apartment was empty and the silence was already starting to press in on him. Well. The silence and the demons in his head. They sharpened their claws against his eardrums, scraping their way to his brain and settling their teeth in him. _Not good enough. Not pretty enough. So fucking stupid, who could ever love you? You’re not worth loving, Dunbar._ He balled his fist and pressed it against his forehead before going into the living room, swiping the bottle of wine from the table. He slumped down in his bathroom and leaned against the bathtub, legs stretched out in front of him as he tipped the bottle against his lips and drank greedily from it.

  
The sickness came not long after Liam found himself with an empty bottle. He let it roll away from his fingers, a sob building in his throat as his phone buzzed with a notification as it struck midnight. _One year anniversary_ , the screen flashed at him. He clenched his fist around it and stifled a scream, pressing his fist desperately against his mouth as bile rose in his throat. He crawled forward just in time, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to hurl, silently begging for it to stop as he clutched the porcelain bowl. He vomited until there was nothing but acid coming up, the smell burning his eyes. He flushed and slumped back against the tub, eyes fluttering shut weakly as he panted and struggled to catch his breath. His phone buzzed again and he looked down, breath hitching as his phone suggested photos for him to look through in memory of the day. He tossed his phone across the room, flinching slightly as it clattered against the wall and fell to the floor. As much as he wanted to get up and rinse his mouth out, he was shaking too badly to make an attempt to stand. He shifted down to curl up on his bath mat, shivering violently as he pulled his legs away from the icy tiles. With his knees hugged tightly to his chest, he let himself cry until there was nothing left and exhaustion finally dragged him into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Liam dragged himself from his apartment after a shower, forcing himself to go out with Mason and Corey. He’d promised his best friend that he’d go out with him to check out Sinema, a local gay club that Mason had raved about nonstop. Liam didn’t know why they needed to go there. Mason already had Corey and Liam wasn’t looking for anyone. Even if he was, that wouldn’t change anything. Theo dominated his thoughts these days and he knew that no one else would compare. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he stared at the apartment building in front of him. He could do this. For just a few hours he could forget the past year and have a night out with his best friend.

Pocketing his keys, he headed toward the apartment and rapped lightly on the door. “Coming!” Corey yelled from inside. A moment later the other man opened the door, cradling a bundle of gray fur against his chest. “Hey!” He grinned and stepped back to allow Liam inside. “Mason’s back in our bedroom if you want to go see him. I’m giving Queenie her flea medicine.” He said, shifting the cat curled up against his chest.

“Thanks.” Liam smiled and headed back to the bedroom, making a gagging noise as he saw Mason in his boxers in front of the mirror on his closet door. “Gross. Help, I’ve gone blind.” he said as he flopped face first onto the bed.

“Ass,” Mason said without turning around. “I’m thinking purple v-neck and black skinny jeans. Corey’s going to rock white jeans and a navy shirt. Thoughts?”

“That I’m not gay enough to have this conversation.” Liam snorted into the comforter. “What’s the point of even dressing up? You have a boyfriend. Why don’t you guys just have a night in?”

“Because I like to dance and I like to watch Corey.” Mason smirked as he pulled on a shirt and turned around, sighing loudly. “Liam. you are not wearing a plaid button-up tonight and those jeans are not tight enough. Seriously, what are you doing with your life right now?”

“Apparently not living it up to my gayest potential.” Liam groaned, rolling onto his back. He crossed his arms back behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “Mason…” he started, taking a deep breath. Groaning out, he dragged his hands over his face.

“I know.” Mason said gently, finally walking over to the bed. He sat down gently on the side, frowning down at Liam. “I think you should give it a try.”

“You know why I can’t.” Liam mumbled, tipping his head back to look up at him. “I don’t know if I’m strong enough, Mase.” He whispered.

“You’re Liam Dunbar, my best friend and a fucking amazing guy. You can take on the world.” Mason assured, lightly squeezing his shoulder. “I don’t know what Matt did to you...but you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know.” Liam reached up and gently squeezed his wrist. “I promise I’ll tell you as soon as I’m ready. Today...hasn’t really been a good day.” He admitted softly. “It’s been a year since our first date. I didn’t get rid of the reminder in my phone and it went off at midnight. Fucking hurt.”

“You could have called me.” Mason said quietly, his voice trembling slightly. “I’m your best friend-”

“And you would have answered no matter what time,” Liam finished softly. “I know. That’s why you’re the best. Now, how about you show me what I’m actually supposed to wear tonight?” He asked as a knock sounded on the front door. “Were you expecting anyone else?” He asked, propping up on his elbows.

“Corey might be.” Mason shrugged and averted his gaze, getting to his feet. “Shirt off and pants down. Please tell me you’re at least wearing boxer briefs.”

“I did exactly as you asked. But I’m not getting laid tonight.” Liam warned as he stood, stripping down. Mason went into the closet and tossed a pair of gray jeans at him, followed by a rust-colored shirt that looked two sizes too small. Liam sighed and grabbed the jeans, bending down to start pulling them up his legs. “Jesus Mase, where the hell did you get these?” He asked as he tugged them up his calf, the material clinging to his muscles.

“Yours from our college days, I think. Maybe.” Mason shrugged.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the view,” Theo drawled casually from the doorway, “but why is Liam half naked? Are we having an orgy and no one told me about it?”

“Jesus!” Liam yelped and flailed to the floor, narrowly avoiding smashing his nose into the carpet. “What the hell?” He wriggled around on his back, flushing hotly as Theo’s eyes raked him over slowly and lingered at his waist. “You’re coming?” He asked, the annoyance draining from him as he took Theo in. _Fuck._  Of course he looked good in everything but this? This was a new kind of torture. He was sporting black skinny jeans that were sinfully tight, leaving little to his imagination, and a hot pink shirt that hugged his arms tight, stretched over his chest to display a truly impressive amount of muscle. Liam could see the edges of a tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve but there was no telling what it was.

“Why? You don’t want me to come?” Theo asked, feigning hurt as he put his hand over his heart. “And here I was thinking we were friends.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Liam’s blush deepened and he started to pull on his jeans again, shimmying them up his thighs. “I just didn’t know anyone else was coming.”

“Oh. Did I forget to tell you?” Corey asked as he walked into the room, gently setting his cat on the bed. She meowed loudly and walked up to the pillows, kneading on them as she walked in a circle and settled down. “Sorry. Paramedic brain, you know how it is.”

“That’s not a thing. You made that up.” Liam said, rolling his eyes as he stood and worked the jeans up to his hips and zipped them up. They were tight, almost uncomfortably so, but he knew he looked good in them from Theo’s sharp intake of breath. He suppressed a smirk and pulled on the shirt next, not surprised that it barely covered his stomach. Every move would show a sliver of skin and Liam knew that had been Mason’s intention, the sneaky bastard.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I forgot. My mistake.” Corey said, sounding anything but apologetic and he disappeared into the closet to change clothes. “You guys are friends, right? So it’s not a problem.”

“It’s not a problem.” Liam agreed, swallowing hard as he picked up his clothes from the floor and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. “These are so not going to fit in these pockets.” He muttered, working his phone into his back pocket with a small frown.

“I’ve got room in mine.” Theo offered, holding out his hand. “Besides, you’ll only really need your ID and your phone.” Liam nodded and handed over his wallet, watching it disappear in Theo’s pocket.

“Yeah just leave your keys here. We’re coming back here anyways. I’m only having two drinks.” Mason assured as Corey stepped out of the closet. “Fuck, we all look good tonight. I’d date us.” Grinning, Mason pulled out his phone and ushered them all close to take a selfie. Theo’s arm settled comfortably around Liam’s waist, breath hot on his neck as he leaned into the frame for the shot. Liam shuddered lightly, his heart pounding as he smiled at the camera. The flash went off and Mason beamed, showing them a perfect photo before tucking his phone away. “Time to party like we’re teenagers again.” He said, taking Liam’s keys from his hand and dropping them onto his nightstand. “You can have this when we come back if you’re sober enough.”

“Sounds good.” Liam shrugged, sliding his thumbs into his belt loops as he followed Mason out. It was going to be an interesting night, that was for certain.

-

For a Saturday night, the club wasn’t nearly as packed as Liam had anticipated it being. As soon as they were inside, they made a beeline for the bar and crowded together at the corner while Mason ordered shots of tequila. The bartender took a look at Corey, a wide grin spreading as he filled the shot glasses and told them it was on the house. Apparently the young paramedic had saved the life of the bartender’s sister and free drinks for the four of them was the least he could do. Liam certainly wasn’t going to complain as he raised the glass, clinking it lightly with his friends before downing it. He looked up to see Theo biting down on the lime slice that had been hooked over the rim of his drink, smirking at him. He was going to be the absolute death of Liam.

“Come on, I love this song!” Corey laughed over the music, grabbing Mason by the wrist. He was helpless to follow his boyfriend, disappearing into the throng of bodies that were piled on the dancefloor. Liam set down his empty glass and looked at Theo, licking his lips to gather the tequila still clinging to his skin.

“You want to dance?” Liam asked, fighting the urge to shiver as Theo’s eyes darkened.

“Only if you want.” Theo answered with a soft smile. Summoning up his courage, Liam took him by the hand and followed the path of his friends. He settled them just at the edge of the dance floor, turning to face Theo with a nervous smile.

“I don’t really know how to dance.” He admitted, blushing as Theo smirked and leaned in closer to him.

“That’s okay, sunshine. I’ll teach you.” He purred against his ear, settling his hands on Liam’s waist. “Just relax,” he encouraged. “Put your arms around my neck.” He added softly. “Roll your shoulders back and take a deep breath.”

“You teach other boys to dance often?” Liam teased, breath hitching softly as Theo shifted closer to him and let their chests brush together.

“Only the gorgeous ones with striking blue eyes.” Theo smirked, one hand sliding around to rest on Liam’s lower back. “This okay?” He asked as Liam moved one hand, steadying it against Theo’s shoulder.

“It’s perfect.” Liam assured, looking up into green eyes that glittered as the lights flashed over Theo’s face. He moved his hand slowly up the side of his neck, fingers brushing faintly over Theo’s cheek. The other man sucked in a sharp breath, leaning in until his forehead was resting against Liam’s. Someone bumped him from behind and Liam pressed himself closer, drifting his fingers to the back of Theo’s neck as he toyed with his hair. He ran his fingers gently through it, reveling in the way that Theo shuddered, before he muttered ‘to hell with it’ and claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

Theo’s breath stuttered softly against his lips, urging him to keep going as the other man slowly began to kiss him in earnest. His fingers curled into Liam’s hip possessively, drawing him closer as he wedged a leg between Liam’s thighs. Whining softly, Liam broke the kiss only to nibble on his lower lip for a moment. He felt drunk and ecstatic, his skin electric and his heart ready to burst in his chest. Theo was watching him with wild eyes, his pupils blown as his tongue slowly dragged over his lips and chased the lingering taste of Liam.

“Fuck. I…” Liam swallowed hard and dropped his arms, stepping back. He turned without a word, reaching back blindly to squeeze Theo’s hand in reassurance before he started making his way to the bar. He didn’t have to look to know that the other man was at his heels, feeling the heat of him in his shadow. He signaled the bartender for another round of shots, gripping the edge of the wooden bar as he waited patiently. Theo settled beside him, leaning forward on his elbows as he looked sideways at Liam.

“I’m sorry.” Theo said, his voice soft and hesitant. Liam glanced at the two shots set before him and signaled for two more, sliding one over to Theo. He watched the other man swipe his tongue across the back of his hand, sprinkling a dash of salt on it and securing the lime in his other hand.

“Does that help make it go down smoother?” Liam asked instead of trying to come up with an answer for him.

“I guess. I just do it for the taste.” Theo shrugged lightly and Liam nodded, copying him. Together they licked the salt from their hands and downed the shots, biting into the limes they had. Liam smiled nervously and repeated it with the next two shots as Theo waved him off, saying he didn’t need another just yet. “You okay?” He asked as Liam finished the lime, licking the juice from his fingers.

“I’m great.” Liam promised before taking him by the hand, lacing their fingers together. “Come on. We aren’t finished yet.” He said before dragging him back to the dance floor, finding their way back to where they’d been before. Liam pulled Theo close to him and fixed their positions again, his arms tight around his neck. “Sorry. I just...needed a little more courage.” He apologized before leaning back in, delving his tongue into Theo’s mouth. His friend groaned softly and fixed his knee between Liam’s thighs. He fisted the back of Liam’s shirt, groaning as Liam continued to kiss him with fervor.

“Fuck,” Theo whispered against his lips as Liam pulled back and took a shaky breath. He dropped his head against Liam’s neck, sucking lightly on a spot beneath his jaw with a tease of his teeth that had him shuddering in response. Lifting his head, he gently caught his earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently before soothing the sting with his tongue. His fingers stroked along the back of Liam’s neck, leaving trails of fire wherever they touched him.

“Theo…” Liam whined softly, dropping his face against the crook of his neck and shoulder. He rolled his hips experimentally and Theo hissed in his ear, tightening his other arm around his waist. “Fuck, don’t stop.” He whimpered as Theo rubbed against him.

“I’m not going to fuck you on the middle of the dance floor.” Theo murmured, gently biting his ear again and nuzzling the side of his neck. “But damn if I don’t want to.”

“I want it.” Liam whispered, shivering as he rocked his hips back against Theo. He turned slowly in his arms and let his head fall back against his shoulder, loving how Theo’s firm arms wrapped around his waist and held him tight as his erection teased him from behind. He covered one of Theo’s hands and moved it down, groping himself and shifting up into the touch and Theo swore softly in his ear.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Theo murmured as he dragged his palm slowly over Liam’s aching cock.

“I’ve thought that about you numerous times.” Liam replied breathlessly, arching up against the touch. “Theo, please. I need more.” He begged softly.

“Fuck.” A warm mouth trailed down his neck, teeth gently tugging along his skin. “Liam, you’ve been drinking-”

“I’m not drunk. I swear it.” Liam turned back to face him, tangling his fingers in Theo’s hair and dragging him in for another slow kiss. He pressed himself up against his inner thigh, shivering as Theo groaned in his mouth and bucked against him in response. “Fuck, that’s so hot. Do it again.” Liam said before lifting Theo’s head, tilting it back and biting the underside of his jaw. Theo rocked sharply against him with a gasp, a soft curse escaping him as he grabbed Liam by the hips and dragged their erections together. Liam’s head fell back in bliss and Theo’s mouth was on him, sucking and biting at his skin just at the collar of his shirt.

“You keep it up and we’re never making it out of here.” Theo murmured against his skin, drawing back to look him in the eye. “Liam…”

“Call us a cab, an uber, I don’t care. I want to go home with you.” Liam whined softly as he wrapped his arms back around Theo’s neck.

“You tell Mason and Corey where we’re going. I’ll go outside and call us a ride.” Theo promised, giving him a scorching kiss that made Liam’s insides heat up. “I’ll meet you back over at the bar.” He said before he was gone, glancing back at Liam until he was forced to turn around and walk outside. Trying to catch his breath, Liam looked around the dance floor in search of his friends. He squirmed his way through tightly packed bodies, He found the pair grinding shamelessly on the edge of the dancefloor, lost in each other the way he and Theo had just been.

“Hey guys,” he said, offering an apologetic smile as they jerked apart in surprise. “Sorry. I just wanted to say that Theo and I are heading out.”

“It’s barely been an hour, you guys can’t bail already.” Mason whined, pouting at his best friend.

“Dude, shut up and let him go get laid.” Corey laughed softly, beaming. “You guys be safe. Do you need anything from us?”

“No but thank you. Theo’s calling a ride now.” Liam said, his skin buzzing with excitement at the thought. “I’ll call you both tomorrow, okay?” He promised, smiling at them both before heading back to the bar. He leaned against it and watched the door, his stomach twisting nervously as he waited for Theo to return. Fuck, what was he thinking? He was taking a risk he’d sworn he wouldn’t take and he was definitely too sober for this. He turned and waved the bartender over, ordering another shot of tequila and then a Tequila Sunrise, knowing it was best not to mix liquors at this point. The bartender offered him a sympathetic smile as he passed over the drink and Liam scarfed it down, hardly able to feel anything but the pleasant burning spreading through his limbs. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and shifted around, his grin stretching as Theo came into view. “Hey!”

“Uber is on its way.” Theo said, wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist and guiding him toward the door. Liam stumbled alongside of him, giggling into his arm as they made it outside into fresh air. “You okay?” Theo asked, frowning down at him. Liam poked at the corner of his lips and leaned up, clumsily licking at his lips as he tried to kiss him. “Hey, Liam.” Theo settled his hands on his shoulders, holding him steady. “Easy, tiger. What’s gotten into you?”

“Not you but we can change that.” Liam said, the words fuzzy on his tongue as he reached for Theo’s studded black belt and attempted to undo it.

“Liam, stop.” Theo laughed softly and batted his hands away, lifting his hand as a car slowly rolled to a stop beside them. He opened the backseat and ushered Liam inside, leaning forward to thank the driver and give him his address. Smirking, Liam reached over and groped Theo through his jeans. “Jesus,” he hissed in response as he pinned Liam’s hand down against his thigh to keep him from trying again.

“You two aren’t going to have sex in my backseat, are you?” The driver asked as he started down the street, squinting at them in the rearview mirror.

“Scout’s honor we won’t.” Theo assured, leaning over Liam in an attempted to buckle him in. Liam’s mouth was instantly on his neck, leg attempting to hook around his waist as he tugged Theo down onto him. “Liam, wait.” He muttered weakly, fumbling to grab the seatbelt before pulling out of his arms. “You can be patient.” He said, leaning back in his own seat and inhaling shakily. Liam reached blindly for his hand and he gripped it tightly, fingers circling around Theo’s wrist.

“Hey Theo,” Liam whispered softly as he lifted their joined hands to his lips. For a moment Theo thought he was going to kiss the tips of his fingers but the image was ruined when Liam slowly sucked his index finger between his lips, wrapping his tongue around the digit and stroking it teasingly.

“Oh fuck,” Theo hissed as he tried to draw his hand back. Liam’s eyes darkened and he sucked harder, gently scraping his teeth over his skin while keeping eye contact with Theo. He rubbed the heel of his palm against himself, mentally cursing as Liam continued to slowly torture him. “Liam, seriously. You have to stop.” He pleaded softly, a whine lodged in his throat as Liam sucked again and then pulled another finger into his mouth. “Liam. Sunshine, please. Don’t make me beg.” He said, voice tight as he fought the urge to give in and give Liam what he wanted.

The car rolled to a halt and Theo reached over, hastily unbuckling Liam and shoving him against the door. “Get out, go.” He urged as he fumbled with the handle. Pouting, the other man released his hand and practically fell out of the car as he struggled to climb out. Theo shook his head and pulled his wallet out, grabbing a couple of bills for the driver. The man turned to fix him with a stern look, taking the bills slowly.

“You aren’t taking advantage of that man, are you?”

“Never.” Theo said, his eyes widening. “I’m going to put him to bed. He wasn’t this drunk when I left him before.” He said earnestly. Something in his expression made the older man relax and he nodded, satisfied as he turned back around. Theo thanked him for the ride and climbed out, gently catching Liam by the elbow and steering him toward the right apartment building. He dug his keys from his pocket, shivering as Liam plastered himself against his back and attempted to pin him to the door.

“Fuck, it’s so hot. You’re wearing too many clothes,” he whined in Theo’s ear. Cursing softly, he forced the key into the lock and turned it with more force than necessary. He barely had the door open before Liam was shoving him inside, kicking the door shut to turn and pin Theo against it. He sloppily kissed him, grinding desperately into Theo’s hip as he panted into his mouth. He settled his hands against his chest and eased him back, chest aching as he saw Liam’s eyes glaze over.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Theo murmured softly as he nudged him back another step.

“Yes, please.” Liam replied, pulling his shirt over his head as he stumbled back toward the bedroom. He opened the laundry room door first and then the bathroom, pouting back at Theo. “You don’t have a bedroom?” He asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Oh fuck, why do you have to be so cute?” Theo sighed softly to himself, bending down to grab Liam’s discarded shirt as he followed after him. He gently urged him to the last door and Liam threw it open, grinning widely as he darted forward and bounced onto the bed. Rolling onto his back, he kicked his shoes off and Theo ducked to avoid getting hit in the face. He watched helplessly as Liam wriggled out of his jeans, getting them stuck at his knees.

“Theo, help.” Liam whined as he uselessly kicked his trapped legs. With a fond smile, Theo stepped closer and knelt down to help remove his jeans. He reached up, grabbing Liam by the wrist as he attempted to grab his boxer briefs next.

“No, Liam.” He said gently as the other man pouted. Getting onto his feet, he scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m not sleeping with you. Not while you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.” Liam defended immediately, his lower lip jutting out. “I didn’t even have that much to drink.”

“I know.” Theo sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed beside Liam. The other man immediately crawled into his lap, dropping his head to Theo’s neck and licking a stripe across his skin. “Fuck, Liam. I can’t.” He whispered, squeezing his hips in apology before moving Liam off of him.

“I need you. I need you inside of me, Theo. Please.” Liam begged softly, making grabby hands for him. He got back onto his feet, raking his fingers back through his hair as he took a shaky breath. “Theo? Please, I know you can make me feel good. I can do it for you too.”

“I’m so upset that you’re drunk right now. We’re talking about this in the morning,” Theo said quietly as he stepped back from the bed. “Liam, no. I can’t touch you. Not when you’re like this.”

“Then you can watch.” Liam said, fumbling with his boxer briefs and dragging them down slowly. His cock sprang up, slapping wetly against his stomach. “I give you my full drunken permission to watch me.” He grinned brightly, a wicked gleam in his eye as he stroked himself. “Do you have lube?” He asked, shuffling around until he was on his hands and knees. He wiggled his ass back at Theo, smirking as he crawled across the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out the bottle and waved it teasingly behind himself, rolling onto his back as he fumbled with it.

“Liam…” Theo groaned and sank onto his knees at the foot of his bed, watching helplessly as Liam coated his fingers in lube and leisurely began to stroke himself.

“Fuck.” Liam moaned, rutting up against his hand and squeezing tightly. He slowly began to fuck into his own hand, watching Theo as he panted and whined every few strokes. “This would be so much better with your hands.” He said, twisting his wrist and tipping his head back. “Fuck, your hands are so big. I bet you could hold me down easily while you sucked me off. You’ve got such a pretty mouth, I’d love it wrapped around my cock.” He purred, lifting his other hand to pinch at his nipple. “You know what I like, Theo?” He whimpered, scratching his nails lightly across his nipple and doing the same to the other. “I like when I’m sensitive. Especially after I’ve cum and you’re still fucking me.”

“Holy shit,” Theo whined softly as he rubbed the heel of his palm against himself. “Liam.” He swallowed thickly, wanting to beg him to stop and to keep going.

“I know, gorgeous.” Liam smirked as reached down, teasing a lazy circle around his rim before pushing a finger inside himself. The breath was punched from his lungs and he arched slightly, spreading his legs further to let Theo watch as he worked his finger in and out. “Do you know how many nights I’ve touched myself thinking of you? Wishing it was you?” He asked, voice rough as he stretched himself and added another finger. “Your fingers are longer than mine, I bet you could use them to get me off without ever touching my dick.” He murmured, squeezing himself at the base as he rocked his hips down against his fingers. “I can’t quite do it.” He confessed, shuddering lightly as he slowly began to stroke himself again. “The angle is never what I need it to be.”

“Liam, please.” Theo pleaded softly, unsure of what he was wishing for. His head was spinning as he watched him add a third finger, head falling back in bliss as he worked them in and out at a fast pace.

“Are you picturing it, Theo?” Liam gasped as he crooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate. “Fucking me open with your fingers, ready to fill me nice and slow. Fuck, I bet you’re huge. I bet you would feel so good.” He said huskily, rocking back down against his fingers and then up into his fist. “Maybe you’d use your tongue first. Fuck, that would be so hot. You holding me facedown while I’m begging you for more. Teasing me with tiny licks, teasing me for as long as you wanted.” Liam’s breath hitched and he began to stroke himself faster, fingers still buried in his ass as he worked himself. “I could take it. You don’t know all the things I’ve learned how to take.” He whispered, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. His breath stuttered from his lungs as he thrust into his fist, a half sob escaping him as he came. He slumped bonelessly against the mattress, tears streaming down his cheeks as he started to cry.

“Liam?” Theo asked hesitantly, leaning forward. He got to his feet and hurried into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it quickly before darting back into the bedroom. Liam curled onto his side, trembling violently as Theo gently attempted to clean him up. He kept the touches as light as possible, gently stroking his hand through Liam’s hair as the other man sobbed quietly. “Shh, Liam. It’s okay. It’s okay, you’re okay. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Theo whispered, feeling helpless as he cried.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Liam whimpered brokenly, his breath hitching as Theo’s fingers brushed over his forehead. “I shouldn’t have cum, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Liam…?” Theo asked slowly, frowning in confusion as his fingers stilled in his hair.

“Please don’t punish me. I can be good.” He pleaded. Something twisted in Theo’s gut, the breath stolen from his lungs as he looked mournfully down at Liam. What had happened? Better question, _who_ had done this to him? It made anger coil in him and he swallowed hard, smoothing down Liam’s hair and shushing him gently once again.

“Liam, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you. I promise.” Theo said softly, lightly scratching his fingers against his scalp. Liam shuddered beneath his touch and nodded, relaxing inch by inch until he’d finally calmed back down. Theo gently rubbed his back and stood up, tossing the washcloth into the corner and worming his way out of his jeans and shirt. He kicked them both into the corner and walked to his dresser, grabbing two pairs of sweatpants and an extra shirt for Liam before walking back to the bed. “Here. Put these on.” Theo said gently. He tugged on the sweatpants for himself and headed to the kitchen, cleaning his hands and filling a cup of water for Liam before going to find painkillers in the bathroom. He set both on the bedside table and eased the covers up around Liam’s shoulders, bending over to kiss his forehead.

“Theo?” Liam asked groggily, his voice small as he rolled to face him as he laid down.

“Get some sleep, sunshine.” Theo said as he settled on his stomach, crossing his arms beneath his pillow and laying his head down. The other man wriggled closer, leaning his head against Theo’s arm before slowly attempting the trail kisses up his arm. Theo tensed and kept himself still, watching warily as Liam gingerly traced over his inked skin and then leaned in to kiss his lips.

“Thank you.” He whispered, dropping another kiss to his arm as he settled against Theo’s side.

“You don’t need to thank me.” He murmured softly, watching Liam’s eyes drift shut as he leaned his head back down against his arm.

“Yeah, I do. You’re not him.” Liam said simply, as though the words weren’t enough to shatter him. He sighed quietly and nuzzled closer, oblivious to Theo’s worried look as he slowly began to lose consciousness. Theo shifted around and draped his arm over Liam’s waist, drawing him perfectly into his side to fill the slim space left between them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, praying that perhaps in the morning Liam might be willing to shed more light on the matter. No matter what happened next, Theo was determined not to let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam woke to a splitting headache and a mouth that tasted like sandpaper. A whine slipped past his lips as he attempted to curl up, his arm coming up over his head. His fingers brushed over something warm and he tensed, fear gripping him instantly. He slowly cracked his eyes open, suppressing a whimper as he took a shallow breath and tried to orient himself. The first thing he saw was naked skin, tanned and muscled at his side. He shifted back a little further and found himself staring at inked skin, a tattooed arm curling under a pillow where someone had their face buried. His previous fear eased, the breath slowly returning to his lungs as he rolled slowly onto his back with a wince. Had he had sex? He tentatively stretched his legs and winced slightly, biting down on his lip to keep from making a sound. It sure as hell felt like it. 

He turned over and glanced at the bedside table to find his phone, surprised when he found a glass of water and pills waiting instead. He reached for them without thought, sitting up to take them and survey his surroundings. His clothes were scattered on the floor and with them, a black studded belt that seemed vaguely familiar. The room was neat and almost barren of personal touches. There were no framed pictures on the walls, no posters or decorations of any kind, and everything was put in its proper place. It certainly wasn’t going to help him figure out where he was. Sighing, he glanced back at the sleeping body beside him and studied the sprawling phoenix tattoo across his upper back. Unable to resist the temptation, he reached out and slowly traced his fingers along the thick black lines crossing over skin. It was surprisingly warm to the touch, despite being bared to the room, and muscles ripples under his touch as the person shivered and shifted in their sleep. The man’s head shifted from the crook of his arm, the profile of his face showing just enough to make Liam’s heart stop. 

“Oh fuck,” he croaked out before clamping a hand over his mouth. Theo muttered softly, his brow scrunching in his sleep before smoothing back out. Heart hammering in his chest, Liam slowly pulled back the covers and climbed from the bed. He stripped the sweatpants that he knew must belong to Theo and folded them on the corner of the bed, dressing as quickly and soundlessly as possible in his clothes from the night before. It was easy to do, something he’d had seven months to perfect and he still had it down to an art. Carefully lifting his shoes, he walked heel to toe to the front door and made it without making a sound. He eased the lock back and turned the knob, slipping out of the apartment with the door barely creaking as he eased it back shut. Taking a moment to slip his shoes on, he took a breath and tugged his phone free of his back pocket. Everything in him started to ache as he saw encouraging texts from Mason and Corey, congratulating him for finally getting together with Theo. The thought made his stomach roll and he barely made it through the breezeway before starting to vomit in the bushes, grabbing the corner of the building for support as he hacked and coughed up bile. 

When he was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slumped back against the wall. Fuck. He’d broken his rule, his only rule, and he’d slept with Theo Raeken. Not only that but he couldn’t remember any of it. How drunk had they both been? Would Theo remember sleeping with him? Did he regret it? Fuck, what if he’d said the wrong name? His thoughts began to spiral and with trembling fingers he hit speed dial on his phone, tears in his eyes as he clutched the phone tightly against his ear. “Yeah?” A groggy voice answered him after the third ring. 

“Mase…” His voice cracked sharply and on the other end of the line, he heard sheets shuffling. “I fucked up. Oh god, I fucked up.” He whimpered. 

“Tell me where you are. I’ll come and get you.” Mason assured. “....no, it’s Liam. Go back to sleep, babe….no, I don’t know yet.” He murmured, probably telling Corey what was happening. Liam scrubbed his hand against his eyes, swiping angrily at the tears that refused to stay where they belonged.

“I’m at Theo’s place, I think. I don’t know.” Liam whined softly, stumbling through the parking lot. “Mason-“

“I’m getting my keys, I’m on my way. Liam, I can’t find you if you start to run. Find a curb and sit down outside of one of the buildings. I’ll be there in less than ten minutes. You got it?” He can hear a door shut in the background and some of his panic eased. Mason was on his way to get him. If anyone could make things right, it was him. “Liam? You still with me?”

“Yeah.” He inhaled shakily and looked around, starting toward a different building. “The number here is 3400. The building. I’m going to sit here and wait.” He promised, sinking unsteadily onto the curb. “I’m so sorry-“ The line went dead and Liam stared down at his phone, watching it power down. “Fuck me.” He muttered, clenching his fist around it and trying to take a deep breath. He ended up bending over, sticking his head between his knees as he tried to stay calm and keep a level head. He wasn’t aware he was crying again until a familiar hand squeezed the back of his neck, Mason’s voice soft and reassuring. Without a word he got to his feet, sinking into the waiting embrace of his best friend. 

“I’ve got you, Li.” Mason murmured, gently rubbing his back. “Come on, let’s get you back to my place.” He said, steering him over to his car and helping him sit down. After climbing into the car, he leaned over to buckle Liam in and offered his hand as he started to drive. “You want food or a bed?” He asked as Liam’s fingers curled hesitantly around his own. 

“Theo and I had sex.” Liam blurted out, sinking his head back against the headrest with a groan. “Fuck, Mason. I screwed up. I really, really screwed things up.”

“No you didn’t.” Mason squeezed his hand tight. “Sounds like you need food.”

“I’ll throw up again.” Liam warned, closing his eyes. The nausea returned full force and he snapped them open, staring at the dashboard and not the moving road. “Oh fuck.”

“Please try not to throw up in my car. I just got it cleaned last week.” Mason said, glancing over in concern. “How much did you have to drink? You weren’t a lightweight in college.”

“I haven’t drank much in the past year.” Liam admitted softly, taking a deep breath. “I ruined everything. I told myself I wasn’t going to be with him. I can’t.” He whispered, feeling sick again as he curled his fingers into his thigh. 

“Why not? Did he do something to you? I’ll kill him.” Mason growled softly, taking him by surprise. 

“No, it’s not him. It’s me.” He tried to explain. “I can’t date another coworker. I know you don’t understand-“

“Then help me, Liam. Help me understand what’s going on in that head of yours. Why you can’t let yourself be happy with Theo and how you feel you’ve ruined things? I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.” Mason said gently as he looked over at him. The car turned into a parking lot and Liam looked up, surprised to find them parking outside of a diner. 

“I thought we were going back to your place?”

“We are but I need coffee and you need food. Even if it’s to go for later.” Mason said as he cut the engine. He stroked his fingers gently over the back of Liam’s hand, a worried look in his eyes as he watched him. “I can’t make you tell me, Li. I don’t want you to have to if you can’t handle it. I’m just worried about you, you know?”

“I do. But if I tell you, you’ll look at me differently.” Liam swallowed hard, hanging his head. “You’ll be disappointed.”

“No. I could only be disappointed if you beat up kindergarteners and sick puppies.” Mason said softly. “You’re my best friend. I’m by your side no matter what and whatever happened, it’s fucked you up. I want you to feel like you can let me in. We’ve been friends for twenty years now, Liam. Best friends. A bond like ours can’t be broken.” He told him, smiling kindly as he squeezed his hand tighter. “Now, why don’t you relax? I’ll go place an order and it shouldn’t take long.”

“Why can’t you just get fast food like a normal person?” Liam asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Because Corey gets enough of it during his shifts and it’s awful for you. This is better.” Mason grinned and climbed from the car, giving Liam a thumbs up before he headed into the diner. 

The rest of the morning passed in a blur for Liam. He drifted in and out of consciousness on the drive back to Mason’s, some of his headache eased by the time they made it the apartment. Mason put the food in the fridge and sent Liam to the guest room, telling him there was a set of spare clothes in the dresser. By the time he was comfortable in gym shorts and a tank top, Mason had joined him with a glass of water and his cup of coffee. Wordlessly they climbed into bed together, sides pressed close as they propped up against the headboard. It reminded Liam of their high school and college days, when the world had gotten so bad that he’d felt utterly helpless. He and Mason had developed a system for when they needed each other and it had worked. They shared space and traded confessions, comforted by each other’s warmth and presence. It had never mattered what anyone else thought. Liam had been hesitant to continue the tradition when Mason had started dating Corey but the other man had promised him that he understood and he’d never made a big deal out of it.

“I never told you about Matt.” Liam said softly, sliding lower onto the bed and settling his head on Mason’s shoulder. 

“Just that you loved him and he broke your heart,” Mason agreed.

“He...he did more than that.” The words felt heavy on his tongue, a tight band squeezing his chest. “I don’t know how to tell you.” 

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

“Okay.” Liam exhaled softly and rolled onto his side, curling himself around Mason as he draped his legs over his lap. “We started dating a year ago. He asked me to that art gallery opening where they were showing his work. At the end of the night, I was gone for him. He’d had these pictures of me that were in the gallery. I thought it was flattering and he asked me to date him and I said yes.” Mason nodded despite already knowing the details in the beginning. He raised his hand, softly rubbing his arm and silently coaxing him to continue. 

“Things were okay at first. He was weird about some things but I didn’t pay attention. He didn’t like alcohol so I stopped drinking around him. He said it wasn’t an attractive trait and it made you an alcoholic. I didn’t drink a lot anyways so it wasn’t an issue to give it up. If it made him happy…” he shuddered slightly and took a deep breath. “I had a coworker named Hayden. She was really nice and we were friends at my old school. Matt didn’t like me talking to her. He was paranoid I would leave him and we fought over it. That was the first time he ever hit me.” Mason sucked in a quiet breath and Liam pressed even closer, looking at the wall across from him. “He apologized about it for weeks. And I believed him. I wanted to be with him, I was so lonely.”

“Liam…”

“No. Just let me...let me get it all out.” Liam murmured as Mason gripped his arm. “I don’t know if I can keep going if I stop now.” He took a breath to collect himself, fighting the tremors he was starting to experience. “He told me how much he loved me. How he was the only one that could ever love me right. I listened to him. He started to isolate me but I didn’t know it at the time. I spent my nights with him, we’d go to work together...we even ran all of my errands together. I depended on him for everything.” His voice cracked on the last word, tears burning in his eyes. “I never said no.”

“Did he...oh fuck, Liam. Tell me he didn’t.” Mason whispered.

“Is it still rape if I didn’t say no? He...I didn’t know...I asked him to stop and….” The first of tears began to fall and he sobbed, breaking at last and letting it all out. He shuddered and clung to Mason, crying into his shirt as his friend held him just as tight and rubbed his back in soothing circles. “I wanted him to stop. I couldn’t say no and he...he…” He sobbed roughly, breath hitching as he struggled to draw in air. “The gags and no safe words allowed and I couldn’t…”

“I’ve got you. Liam, I’ve got you. He’s never going to touch you again.” Mason’s chest rumbled beneath him and he nodded weakly, everything in him aching as he finally released the storm he’d been fighting for months. The rest of the story came between his sobs, broken memories of Matt striking him and leaving bruises for days, the fracture left in his right arm after a particularly nasty shove into the wall, and the way the man had psychologically pulled him apart and denied him everything. Mason’s grip was like iron around him, anchoring him in place and keeping him from completely collapsing back into his memories. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, long enough for his tears to dry and exhaustion to have settled in his limbs. The world felt heavy but somehow lighter, the darkness in his chest dissipating with each new breath and comforting touch from Mason. His friend continued to murmur reassurances against his hair, promises that Liam knew he would keep beyond a doubt. He was free now, Matt was never going to be able to touch him again. The thought put his mind at ease and he curled further into Mason’s grasp, letting his eyes close.

A sharp knock at the front door jarred him back to reality, heart leaping for a moment. “You’re safe.” Mason promised, kissing his hair. “Corey will get the door.” He added, not moving from his spot. 

“Mason? Corey?” The knock sounded again, this time accompanied by Theo’s voice. Liam sucked in a quiet breath and gripped Mason by the wrist, looking up at him.

“I can’t face him right now. Please…”

“You want me to tell him to go?” Mason asked, not hearing movement coming from his bedroom. 

“I just can’t talk to him.” Liam uncurled slowly, wincing at the pins and needles feeling spreading through his arms and legs. “Not like this.”

“You don’t have to explain a thing.” Mason promised, releasing him and crawling off the bed. “I’ll take care of him. You want your food when I come back?”

“Please.” Liam smiled weakly and sank back against the pillows, watching his best friend head for the door. Silence settled through the apartment until the front door opened.

“Mason, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I don’t know where he is-” Theo’s panicked voice filtered through the cracked doorway and Liam flinched back.

“He’s here. He’s okay, Theo.” Mason softly reassured. “I mean...he’s not totally okay but he’s safe. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Mason’s voice lowered and Liam didn’t try to listen, burying his face against the pillow as he tried to block out the rest of the world. After a few minutes, Mason returned with a warmed bagel in hand and a saucer of eggs and bacon. “He’s gone.” He said as he sat down, urging Liam to sit up and take the food for himself. 

“I didn’t mean to scare him so badly.” Liam whispered, his heart clenching as he slowly tore the bagel into pieces.

“He just thought something had happened, that’s all. He knows you’re here, he just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t tell him anything else.” Mason assured, stretching his legs back out in front of himself. “You want to talk about it some more?” He asked softly.

“No. no, I think I’m okay. I’m not sure I can handle much more.” He admitted. “Thanks for listening.”

“Li. You’re my best friend. You can come to me about anything.” Mason smiled gently and Liam nodded, a small amount of anxiety easing from his chest. He leaned back into his best friend and ate in comfortable silence, the rest of the world seeming to disappear for a few minutes. Next to his best friend, he felt safe from everything else. 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. Liam’s phone had given up on him and he hadn’t had the time to go and get a new one. He spent his Monday night slaving over a stack of essays with Chinese food, working until the words started to run together and he could no longer see straight. He went to bed and was up within the hour, barely making it into the bathroom before the sickness hit. At four a.m. he made the call to school, telling them he was pretty sure he had food poisoning and he would be out for the day. He emailed in his plans for a substitute and went to his bed, huddling under the sheets in misery.

_ “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” A familiar voice purred in Liam’s ear. He tried not to shudder as Matt lined himself up behind him, dropping a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Why don’t you come back to bed?” Firm arms wrapped around his chest, trapping him against a body that he’d come to fear over the past few months. “Liam?” Soft lips brushed over his ear and he bit down on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. _

_ “I can’t sleep. You should go back to bed.” He mumbled, turning his head to smile weakly. “I’m fine.” _

_ “I wasn’t asking if you were okay.” Fingers pressed like an anvil against his hips. “Come back to bed with me, Liam.” The request became an order and he was powerless but to obey. His boyfriend smiled against his skin and pulled him back toward the bedroom, the shadows stretching around them and threatening to swallow Liam whole. _

_ The dream shifted into a new memory. Liam was kneeling on the hardwood floor, a thick red rope binding his arms behind his back. They’d been numb for too long and he felt a little lightheaded, the edges of his vision fuzzy. He had no idea how long he’d been left kneeling on the floor but it didn’t really matter. He would be asked to stay there for as long as Matt wanted him there and Liam could do nothing to stop him. Even if he wanted to beg, the thick ball gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking out.  _

_ Heavy footsteps sounded behind him and he did his best to straighten up, breathing slowly through his nose as panic seized his veins. Fingers pressed against the back of his neck and he bowed his head in submission, swallowing as blunt nails scratched over his skin. “You’ve misbehaved, Liam. I told you that you weren’t allowed to talk to Hayden anymore.” He clicked his tongue softly, grabbing the hair at the base of his neck and tugging sharply. Liam’s head fell back and he stared up into icy blue eyes, the disappointment crystal clear. “That’s why you deserve to be punished, Liam. You’re always disobeying me.” He tugged harder and Liam whined around the gag, his gaze drawn to the candle that Matt was holding off to the side. “Maybe this will teach you a lesson.” He purred before letting go. Liam tried to draw in a breath but wax rolled down his back, making him scream. The sound was muffled by the gag and he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as Matt pressed him face first into the floor. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing, everything in him aching as he attempted to disassociate himself. By the time Matt was buried inside of him, Liam was floating a million miles away and couldn’t remember what happened at the end of it. At least that was what he told himself. He promised that he would do better to please Matt when all was said and done, the other man holding him in bed after leaving Liam to clean himself up and get off the floor. The darkness closed in around him and the scene changed yet again. _

_ “Hey babe,” Liam greeted as Matt entered the kitchen. He turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling as Matt pulled him in for a proper kiss. “Why don’t you go sit at the table and relax? Dinner is cooling off, I just pulled it from the stove.” _

_ “You’re the best boyfriend.” Matt smiled and kissed him again, lightly smacking his ass. “This is why I love you.” He said before leaving the kitchen, kicking off his shoes on his way to the dining room. Liam chuckled softly as he heard them clatter to the floor, shaking his head fondly. He’d have to put them back by the front door later. _

_ “Do you want water with dinner?” He called out, getting down two cups from the cabinet. “Or something else?” _

_ “Water is fine, sweetheart.”  _

_ “Okay!” Liam filled the cups from the pitcher in the fridge and walked into the dining room, setting one down in front of Matt. “I’ll be right back with dinner.” He assured before going into the kitchen, lifting the chicken fried steak and setting it on a plate. He carried it and the small boat of gravy that he’d prepared, balancing the two with ease as he walked into the dining room. He’d almost made it to the table but almost wasn’t enough.  _

_ Foot catching on one of Matt’s shoes, he tripped on the last leg of his journey and the food went flying. The plate shattered into pieces on the floor and the gravy spilled into Matt’s lap, ruining his shirt and tie as it dribbled down his clothes and stained his pants. “Shit! I’m so sorry.” Liam said immediately, dropping the gravy boat onto the table and grabbing a handful of napkins. “Matt, I didn’t mean to-” _

_ “Stop blabbering,” the other man snapped as he lunged to his feet. “Look at what you’ve done.” His hand lashed out, catching Liam’s cheek, and a snarl deformed his features. “Clean this up, you idiot. Can’t even walk straight, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you even good at?” He hissed, yanking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “Why aren’t you cleaning yet?” He barked. _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” Liam whispered, tears brimming in his eyes as he held his cheek. He scurried off to get what he needed, trying to ignore the way his face stung and the fact that he knew he’d have to hide a fresh bruise there in the morning. Cleaning up his mess was only the first step. By the end of the night, Matt would have him begging for mercy in less than pleasant ways. Swallowing hard, he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes to collect himself again. _

_ “I’m leaving you.” The words were sharp and Liam opened his eyes to find Matt standing in the doorway, suitcase in hand.  _

_ “Please, you don’t mean that.” He whispered as he reached out, hand trembling. Matt’s expression darkened and for a moment, Liam thought he’d won. If Matt was angry at him, then he would stay. He would strip Liam down and teach him a lesson and he wouldn’t leave. He could deal with that. “You’re just tired and-“ _

_ “I’m tired of you.” Matt sneered, flicking his gaze up and down Liam’s body in distaste. “I’m sick of you, Liam. You weren’t worth my time and effort. You’re nothing and I tried so hard to build you into something beautiful but you just wouldn’t listen. You’re a waste of time.” He said as he turned and walked away.  _

_ “Matt!” Liam scrambled after him as the front door clicked open, reaching it as it fell shut. He yanked at the handle but there was only darkness. “Matt! Matt, come back. Please. Please, don’t leave me!” He begged the vacant space surrounding him. Tears streamed down his face as he wrapped bruised arms around his torso, sobbing as he hit his knees. He was alone. He was alone when he needed Matt to take care of him, to show him that someone still loved Liam. Without that...what was he supposed to do? _

-

Theo sighed as he stared down at the stack of papers in front of him, the same graph he’d been trying to read for fifteen minutes making no sense. He’d tried to focus on this to distract himself but there was nothing that could stop his worry for his friend. He’d tried calling Liam all weekend to check on him but it had always gone straight to voicemail. Now that Liam had called out for the day, Theo couldn’t help but wonder if he was the reason why. Liam had to be disgusted with him for what had happened Saturday night. He’d crossed a line watching Liam get himself off and he loathed himself for allowing it to happen. He shouldn’t have wanted to take Liam home. Now he’d lost a friend and if he wasn’t going to come to work...no, his students needed him. Theo would just have to go to his place and apologize in person. He locked the papers inside his desk and grabbed his keys, logging off of his computer. He could finish grading first thing in the morning. Right now, he had amends to make. 

The drive over to Liam’s was far too short. Theo had run through his apology at least ten times and the words still didn’t mean anything. He sighed and parked beside Liam’s car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. As he pulled out his keys, he decided to call one more time just to see if maybe Liam would pick up this time. The phone rang and went straight to voicemail, just as he’d predicted it would. With a sigh, he climbed from his truck and went to knock on Liam’s door. There was only silence inside and worry gnawed at his insides. “Liam?” He tried again, knocking a little louder. “Liam, come on. Please, just let me know you’re okay.” He knocked again and the door swung open, Liam swaying in front of him. 

“What?” Liam mumbled, blinking slowly up at him with bloodshot eyes. “Theo?” He frowned, eyebrows drawing together. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re...sick.” Theo said slowly, taking in his pale skin and the way his hands began to tremor. “You weren’t answering your phone-“

“Broke it.” Liam leaned into the wall and sank slowly to the floor as his knees started to buckle. Without thinking, Theo moved forward and gathered him back up by his armpits. Liam slumped bonelessly against him with a quiet sigh, pressing his heated forehead against his neck. “Tired. Bed.” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Theo asked as he lifted Liam up, carrying him back to the bedroom. “Have you taken any medicine?”

“Just food poisoning. I’m fine.” Liam shivered. “I can handle it.” He said as Theo set him down, easing the blankets over him. “Sorry I worried you,” he mumbled as his eyes slid shut. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Theo said gently. When Liam didn’t answer, he sighed and looked around the room. The place was an absolute mess and he doubted Liam would be able to clean any time soon. He knew it was the worst part of recovery, trying to clean the aftermath of it all. He shuffled around the room and began to pick up Liam’s discarded clothing, taking everything to the hamper and putting it in the corner. The scent of stale sweat and sickness clung to everything and Theo made a mental note to get an air freshener to try and alleviate some of the smell. He gathered the trash can beside Liam’s bed and tied off the bag, carrying it from the room and into the kitchen. Dishes were scattered across every surface, half eaten food making him wrinkle his nose. Liam must have been awful if he’d left such a mess behind. Rolling back his sleeves, he picked up the first dish and began to scrape the food off. 

Half an hour later, the kitchen was clean and two trash bags had been taken out. He’d even taken the time to clean out the fridge and realized there was nothing edible for Liam in there. He wasn’t going to get better eating stale takeout so Theo jotted down a quick grocery list, easy things to pick up like bread and ginger ale. After helping himself to Liam’s keys, he locked up and left a note on the kitchen counter explaining that he would be back. He took a quick trip to the grocery store and bought the essentials, as well as a few different medicines to help, and tried not to squirm as the cashier made a comment about how sweet he was for getting stuff to take care of his girlfriend. He’d offered a strained smile as he swiped his credit card and then hurried off with his bags, eager to escape before such a thought could take hold in his mind. 

After unpacking the groceries and putting it all away, he headed back to the bedroom to check on Liam. The other man was tangled in his sheets, breathing hard as he white knuckle gripped the comforter. “Stop…” he croaked out hoarsely, a whine following his words. “Please...no more...I can’t…” he begged, face contorting in pain. 

“Liam..?” Theo asked, taking a step closer to the bed. Cautiously, his hand touched his shoulder and Liam snapped awake with a choked cry. He flinched back, eyes glassy and unseeing as Theo retreated a step. 

“I’m sorry. Please, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Liam whined, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Liam, you haven’t done anything. Shh, it’s okay.” Theo held his hands up, worry gripping him like a shackle around his heart. “It was just a bad dream. It wasn’t real.”

“Theo?” Liam slowly tried to sit up but his arms shook too hard and he collapsed back into the mattress. “When did you get here?”

“I came to check on you and make sure you were okay.” He answered softly. “You should rest. I’ll bring you water. You can take some medicine when I wake you up to eat.” He said, waiting for Liam to nod before heading back to the kitchen. He retrieved a bottled water and unscrewed the cap, going to sit on the edge of Liam’s bed. “I need you to sit up a little. Come on,” he urged as he helped him lift up a few inches and held the bottle to his lips. Liam pushed it away after a small drink, shaking his head weakly. 

“Gonna be sick again,” he muttered as Theo let him sink back down. 

“It’s okay. You rest, I’ll take care of you.” He promised softly as Liam rolled onto his side, reaching for the trashcan. He stroked his back gently as the other man dry heaved, hating seeing him so weak. And his nightmare...Theo couldn’t help but think back to the night of clubbing. Was he talking about whoever had hurt him? Was he still afraid of them? Worse, were they still a threat to him? His thoughts grew more and more unsettled as he comforted Liam, helping him lie back when it was clear that he wouldn’t be sick again. He was asleep almost immediately and Theo sighed, leaning back against the headboard for a moment. What had he gotten himself into?

He waited a few minutes to make sure Liam was comfortable before going back to the kitchen, pulling out a pot to cook in and filling it with water. It was clear that Liam wasn’t in good shape to take care of himself and so he’d have to do it for him. At the very least, he could make him soup to last for a few days and clean around his apartment a little more. He left the soup on to simmer and headed back to the bedroom, knocking lightly. “Liam?” He asked, frowning when a whimper answered him. Easing the door back open, he stepped into the room and found him in the throes of another nightmare. 

“It hurts…” Liam moaned, writhing and arching back on the sheets. “Please, it’s too much…” his fingers clenched and unclenched around the sheets. “I can’t...I can’t…” he pleaded with his imagination, pressing his face into his pillow to muffle a broken moan. “No...don’t go...I can be better.” His body slumped, tremors wracking his body. “I can be whatever you want...just don’t go…” His expression crumpled, a pained whine escaping him as he thrashed again in his sleep. Theo took a step forward, unable to just stand back and watch anymore. 

“Liam. Wake up.” He raised his voice, steeling himself as Liam jolted for a second time and blinked tearfully up at him. “Hey. Soup is almost ready. You need to eat a little something. I’ve got ginger ale, too. It should settle your stomach.” 

“Or make me sick again.” Liam muttered. 

“We’ll take it slow.” Theo promised as he headed back to the kitchen. He filled a small cup and then half a bowl, hoping the delicious smell would entice Liam to a few bites of it. He needed to get some of his strength back and Theo wanted him to keep down food before he left him to fend for himself. 

Setting down the bowl and cup on the nightstand, he eased himself down onto the edge of the bed. “Think you can sit up on your own?” He asked, lightly placing his hand on Liam’s shoulder. 

“No.” Liam flushed and looked down. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t be taking care of me.”

“Nonsense. I don’t mind.” Theo assured as he lifted Liam up, helping him sit and lean into Theo’s side. The other man exhaled softly across his neck, tucking his head down into his shoulder. 

“You smell different.” Liam whispered as Theo adjusted his hold so he could pick up the bowl. “Fuck. I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re back.” He murmured, pressing a shaky kiss to the soft spot beneath Theo’s jaw. 

“You need to eat.” Theo said, trying to calm his racing heart. He lifted a spoonful of soup and urged Liam to pick up his head to take the first bite. “Good job.” He encouraged as Liam swallowed. 

“I want to be good for you.” Liam said, sliding his leg shakily across Theo’s lap. His knee wrapped around his waist, securing him there as Theo fed him another spoonful. “Can I tell you a secret?” He asked, pressing his feverish skin to Theo’s neck. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Theo began. It was clear that Liam wasn’t in the right state of mind and he could never take advantage of such a thing. 

Unfortunately for him, Liam had a different plan in mind. “I like when I’m sick,” he admitted in a low voice. “Because then you stay and take care of me. I don’t mind being punished for it later.”

“I’m not punishing you for anything.” Theo said softly, wishing he would stop talking. He didn’t want to hear this, not when Liam thought he was someone else. “You need to eat and rest. That’s all I’m worried about right now.”

“Yes, sir.” Liam replied as he started to eat again. With Theo’s help, he finished the bowl of soup and half the cup of ginger ale. Theo carded his fingers through his hair as Liam settled against him, still holding him possessively. His breathing started to even back out and Theo almost believed he was asleep. “Thank you for coming home,” he mumbled tiredly against Theo’s shoulder as his head dropped lower and lower. “I’m happy you’re back. Don’t leave me again, okay?” He squeezed his knee around Theo’s waist and was out within moments, softly breathing across his skin. 

“Fuck.” Theo whispered, looking down at the man sleeping in his arms. What was he supposed to do with that information? Pretend it never happened? Ask Mason? Beg Liam to open up to him? He scrubbed his hand down over his face, mentally cursing himself for ending up in such a situation. At the end of the day, he would have to act as though Liam had never said any of this. He couldn’t let this change his opinion of his friend, not when he didn’t have all of the details. He just had to hope that one day soon, Liam would feel comfortable opening up to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Liam was exhausted when he returned to work two days later. His head was fuzzy and his stomach still turned sour every now and then, but he knew he couldn’t keep missing work. The saving grace for the past couple of days had been the soup left for him in his fridge, along with a few cans of ginger ale. He’d asked Mason if he had been the one to come clean his place and take care of him, but his best friend had assured him that wasn’t the case. Liam couldn’t remember anyone being in his apartment and it terrified him. Had Matt really shown up to take care of him? It left a pit of unease in his stomach and he tried to brush it off, stepping into the teacher’s lounge. Every turmoiled thought went silent as he saw Theo Raeken step back from the coffee pot.

“Hey, Liam.” The other man smiled gently and his chest felt tight. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Sorry I’ve been out, I thought I had food poisoning but it must have been some kind of stomach bug instead.” Liam said, his fingers moving restlessly over the Tupperware bowl he was clutching for dear life.

“Yeah, You were pretty out of it the other day. How are you liking the soup?” He asked, nodding at the bowl.

“What?” Liam frowned at him.

“You don’t remember?” Theo asked slowly. 

“Not a whole lot. I had a fever so I thought I dreamed a lot of things. You were there?”

“I came to see if you were okay. Then you were sick and you could barely hold yourself up so I wanted to try and help. I went to the store for a couple of things and made soup like my foster mom used to make when I was sick. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you wouldn’t remember any of it.” Theo said, picking up his coffee mug. “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

“I’ll pay you back for the groceries.” Liam said quietly. Theo looked like he would protest for a moment but he nodded, eyes downcast toward the floor. “My new phone should be coming in today, same number and all. I’ll text you about paying you back.”

“Liam-“

“I should go check in with Brett.” He interrupted, stepping closer to the fridge and sliding his soup inside. “I’m fine. Thanks for the soup.” He whispered before all but running out of the teacher’s lounge. He was a coward. Theo had been nothing but nice to him and he’d been unable to face him, too caught up in his own fears. He’d completely screwed up their friendship by sleeping with him and he hated himself for it. Of course, he would screw things up within the first couple of months at his new job. One rule. That was all he’d needed to follow and he’d failed. No wonder Matt had left him.

The rest of the week passed in an awkward dance around each other, Liam avoiding Theo at every turn and making up excuses for not being able to hang out during their breaks or after school. He poured himself into getting caught up with grading the pile of work that had accumulated during his absence, working himself to exhaustion each afternoon. By the time Friday had come around, Liam was ready for a break so he could sleep for a day and not have to worry about anything. It was a surprise when Theo had texted him, saying that he couldn’t show up for their usual Friday night plans because he had to babysit. Liam hadn’t even realized Theo might want to continue their tradition. 

_ ‘Don’t worry about it. See you Monday.’  _ He texted back, tossing his phone to the other end of the couch. It wasn’t a surprise that Theo didn’t want to spend time with him outside of school. The thing was, Liam didn’t feel as though he’d been used at all. But maybe Theo had been disappointed in his performance in bed. Liam knew it was one of the many things Matt had complained about on numerous occasions. It only made the sting worse.

“Fuck this.” He whispered, getting up from the couch and heading to his fridge. He rummaged through it for a moment, pulling out a couple of beers before going back to the living room. He wasn’t going to just wallow over a lost friendship. No, he would have a few drinks and put something on to watch. He popped the tab of his first beer and grabbed the remote, stretching out on the couch. His phone vibrated from the other end and he ignored it, rolling on his side as he tipped the bottle to his lips. The rest of the world could gladly fuck off for the evening and leave him in peace.

An hour later, his phone buzzed again but he was beyond the point of caring. He kicked it from the sofa, wincing as it cluttered against his bookshelf. He definitely couldn’t afford to buy a new phone again, this one was already a bit more than his budget allowed. It vibrated noisily and he picked it up just in time to see Theo’s name disappear from the screen. It started again and he turned it off, setting his phone on the coffee table before he curled back up with his third beer of the night. His head was starting to feel fuzzy and he welcomed it, hoping it would let him sleep through the night without any more dreams. Nightmares, if he were being honest with himself. He wasn’t sure how many more nights he could stand having his ex haunting his dreams, being forced to relive the abuse again and again. He set the bottle down and closed his eyes, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch to drag over himself. He fell asleep to the sound of gunshots on tv and an ache in his heart. 

-

Theo didn’t know what the hell was going on. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to get a straight answer. Liam was avoiding him at all costs and, when he’d asked, Mason had said that it was something that needed time. He didn’t want to push Liam into telling him what was going on, but he wanted answers. He wanted to know that his friend was okay and that he didn’t hate him for what had happened when they’d been clubbing. He wanted to get on his knees and apologize until Liam would look him in the eyes again. He didn’t know how to fix this and, from what he had seen, Liam had no intention of letting him close enough to do so. He’d waited another week until their usually Friday night, hoping they’d finally be able to talk, but Liam has sent him a text saying he was busy. Theo didn’t know what to do.

“Mr. Raeken?” A hand raised across the room, drawing him from his thoughts. He pushed back from his desk and stood, crossing the room to assist his student. They only had a couple of minutes left in class and everyone had been working diligently to complete their lab reports for him.

“Kane, what’s up?” He asked, bracing his hand on the desk as he leaned over to look at the worksheet. 

“I’m not sure I did my analysis of the data correctly. Would you mind looking it over?” 

“Sure thing.” Theo let his gaze sweep over the paper, nodding in approval. “It looks good, Kane. Honestly, your analysis is spot on. You’re doing great.”

“Thanks.” The bell rang and Theo straightened back up, raising an eyebrow as he saw Manon blocking one door to his classroom and Dana standing at the other. 

“Am I being robbed?” Theo raised an eyebrow, realizing most of his students were now watching him. “Guys, it’s the last class of the day. You can go home now.” He reminded, making his way back to the front of the room and to his desk.

“Mr. Raeken, with all due respect, we aren’t going anywhere.” Dana said. “And for the record, this was all Manon’s idea.”

“Traitor,” Manon shot her friend a look. “We just wanted to ask if you were okay. You and Mr. Dunbar have been...less than amicable as of late. We know how close you were.”

“You realize you’re asking about my personal life?” Theo asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against his lab table at the front of the room. 

“But you guys were friends and you always talked about each other in class and you would tease him and now that’s stopped. Did you guys have a fight?” Manon asked.

“I don’t know.” Theo admitted, closing his eyes for a moment. He didn’t owe anything to the students. Why was he telling them about this? “I don’t even know what’s wrong.” He sighed, scrubbing his hand tiredly over his face. 

“You’re both miserable. Did you break up?” Dana asked softly.

“What?” Theo snapped his head up, eyes widening. “No. No, we never...we aren’t…” he sighed heavily and shook his head, shoulders slumping. “We aren’t together.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Kane spoke up, a few other students murmuring in agreement. “Maybe he’s waiting on you to ask him out.”

“I appreciate your input but things are a lot more complicated than that. Mr. Dunbar and I are not an item, nor will we be.”

“Not with that attitude,” Manon said plainly. “Why don’t you ask him to the homecoming dance?” A few of the girls squealed in excitement, nodding vigorously. “He’s volunteered to chaperone, he told us this morning in class.”

“I feel like I’m going to regret asking,” Theo said slowly, “but what’s the plan?”

“The first step in Operation Thiam is to get you talking to each other. And what better way to do that than…” Manon immediately launched into an explanation, Dana and Kane chiming in with ideas every so often. Theo was helpless but to listen, trapped in his own classroom by students trying to meddle in his nonexistent love life. But...they had a point. Maybe, just maybe, the students actually had a point. 

Ten minutes later, they’d finally created a plan and were waiting for Theo to give his approval. “It’s not bad. Childish, maybe, but I think it could work.” He smiled slightly. “But tell me one thing. Why have you decided to call it Operation Thiam?”

“That one's easy.” Dana beamed at him. “It’s your ship name.”

“It’s your names put together,” Kane explained when Theo frowned in puzzlement. “Theo and Liam equals Thiam. It took a few tries to get one that worked so well.”

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or concerned.” Theo chuckled and straightened back up, walking over to his desk. “All right. Now that you’ve gotten what you wanted, I think it’s time for you to leave. I’m just lucky none of you are bus riders or I’d be chewed out by admin.”

“Phase one begins tomorrow, don’t forget!” The kids told him before filing out of his classroom, leaving him shaking his head in disbelief. The next couple of weeks leading up to the dance were going to be interesting, that was for certain. He hadn’t meant to let the students get involved but, if they could see how strained things were between him and another teacher, then the rest of the staff must have seen it as well. No one had tried talking to him about it though and, from what he had seen, Liam hadn’t talked to anyone that wasn’t Mason as of late. A small, selfish part of him was grateful that he wasn’t the only one receiving the cold shoulder of the other man. The plan for the next couple of weeks was absolutely ridiculous but, if it got Liam to start talking to him, then he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He just needed to make sure that Liam didn’t get upset by any of it. Easier said than done when it came to his friend.

Stepping into the hall he caught sight of Manon, Dana, and Kane hanging around. He waved them back over to his room, pulling his door shut and locking it. “Hey, so we need to tweak the plan a little. You’re going to have to do it to both of us. If it’s just him, he’ll get suspicious.”

“Oh, we can definitely get both of you.” Manon said confidently. “Don’t worry, Mr. Raeken, you two will be friends by the time we’re done with everything.”

“Your confidence is as terrifying as it is reassuring.” Theo chuckled.

“Just imagine being friends with her,” Kane said. He grunted as she elbowed him, narrowing her gaze in mock offense. “It’s true. Dana, back me up.”

“Dana is pleading the fifth and going to walk away. I have the right to remain silent, anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law…” Dana started as she walked down the hall, listing out her rights as she continued to leave them behind. 

“Dana!” Manon grabbed Kane by the arm, dragging him to chase down their friend. He shot Theo a look and the older man chuckled warmly, watching them disappear. Pocketing his keys, he headed out to the parking lot feeling better than he had in the past couple of weeks. Perhaps by this time next week, he and Liam would be back on solid ground.

Of course, the whole thing was easier said than done. The next day passed with nothing happening, though Theo was admittedly anxious all day. He waited and waited but there was nothing out of the ordinary, even when his last class of the day reached him. As much as he wanted to ask, he decided to leave it alone and let the students have control. He just needed to carry on as normal and hope that their plan would kickstart sooner rather than later.

He got his answer the next day when he and Liam walked into the teacher’s lounge at the same day during planning. “Are your students being weird?” Liam asked, pulling a bottled water from the fridge. Theo’s heart skipped a beat as he turned from the coffee pot, meeting stunning blue eyes that were narrowed suspiciously.

“No weirder than usual. Just your average hormonal teenagers,” Theo said casually. He let go of the coffee pot he was still holding, his fingers shaking far too much for him to be able to pour anything steadily. “Why? What did they do?”

“They decided to act like ten year old boys. Someone drew a cat on my board and I thought it was going to erase. Guess what happened when I erased it? There was a penis, Theo. A permanent marker penis on the corner of my board. I had to use hand sanitizer to get it all off.” Liam grumbled, turning to face him. “Can you pass me the coffee pot?”

“Yeah.” He said, trying to steady his hand as he offered the requested item. “How’s your week been going?”

“Not bad. I’m tired, but,” Liam shrugged one shoulder and stepped around Theo to grab a coffee mug. “It happens. I’ll see you later.” He said, grabbing a few packets of sugar. He filled his mug and left, leaving Theo grinning like a damn fool in the middle of an empty lounge. For the rest of the day, he wore a smile that he couldn’t shake. His students in his last class merely smiled knowingly, pretending to be perfectly oblivious as he went over their notes for the day. Little did he know it was only the beginning. 

The next week and a half proved to him that when students got themselves involved, they went all out. Theo found himself caught in the middle of a prank war between his classroom and Liam’s, the students dividing themselves and getting others involved to divide and conquer. Honestly, Theo was impressed by the amount of dedication they were putting toward this. They’d Saran wrapped Liam’s doorway and filmed him walking into it, placed cups of water completely throughout Theo’s own classroom, and they’d also found the time to completely cover his truck in neon post it notes. He’d thought they were crazy and a little overboard but, somehow, the plan was working. Every day during their break, Liam would bitch to Theo in the lounge for a few minutes. He wasn’t ashamed to say that it was easily the highlight of his day. 

Before he knew it, it was the Friday before the dance. He somehow hadn’t found the courage to ask Liam to be his date, knowing he’d disappointed his students from the looks they were currently giving him. “I signed up to chaperone,” he reminded with a sigh. “We’re talking again. That’s enough.” He wasn’t sure who exactly he was trying to fool. He couldn’t deny the part of him that still yearned for more, pleased with him to push his luck and try to see Liam again outside of school hours. It felt like too much of a risk. But was it? What if Liam was waiting for him to make the first move?

“Is it?” Manon asked gently from where she was sitting on top of her desk. “Tell us with a straight face that you don’t want to ask him out.” Theo hung his head in response and the class audibly sighed. 

“Mr. Raeken...we can’t make you do it. But we all think you’d be happier if you did.” Dana told him. 

“Mr. Dunbar looks happier, too. He’s started smiling in class again. We’ve been worried about him and it’s like he’s finally coming back to us. Don’t give up.” Kane said gently.

“Thanks.” Theo smiled tiredly as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. “I’ll see you guys on Monday. Don’t forget to study for your quiz,” he reminded as his students filed from the room. He shut down his computer and grabbed his belongings and a stack of papers, glancing down the hall where Liam was leaving his classroom. Right. Theo could do this. He just needed to work up his last bit of courage to ask Liam out. 

“Come on, Raeken. You can do this. It’s a date. The worst he can say to you is no,” he whispered to himself as he headed out to the parking lot. He tossed a friendly wave at some of his colleagues, smiling confidently as he set everything in the passenger seat of his truck. His eyes fell on the coupon sitting in his cup holder and he smirked, a plan starting to form as he shut the door behind himself. Maybe, just maybe, the kids had a point. He knew exactly how to ask Liam out. Even if things went wrong, this was a risk worth taking. 


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night, Liam found himself drawn out of grading a stack of essays by a soft knock on the door. “Just a minute,” he yelled as he slid the papers from his lap and straightened them into a pile. He stood, stretching his arms above his head, back cracking as it realigned, and trudged toward the front door. Pulling it open, he was met with the sight of an open pizza box with the word ‘ _Homecoming?_ ’ written out in bits of bacon and green peppers. Theo stood across from him, hopeful eyes watching him across the rim of the box. “What are you doing?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Liam Dunbar, I’m here to ask you to be my date for homecoming tomorrow night. I know you’re going to chaperone and I’d love to share a dance with you.” Theo said, voice confident despite how the pizza box trembled in his hands. The soft smile he wore threatened to break Liam’s heart into pieces.

“No.” He whispered, tears filling his eyes. “I’m sorry, Theo. I can’t do that.”

“Oh.” The pizza box slowly shut and Theo took a step back. “I’m sorry to bother you, then.”

“Wait!” Liam reached out, barely managing to catch his wrist. “It’s not what you’re thinking. Please, come inside. We...we really need to talk.”

“Thank god,” Theo breathed out as he stepped through the doorway. Liam led him to the couch, clearing his papers off and cleaning up the coffee table to make space. Theo set the pizza down and flipped the lid back up, pulling a bottle of wine from under his arm and setting it down as well. He retreated to the kitchen and the sink began to run, the man returning a moment later with two glasses of water. Sitting down beside Liam, he offered a glass of water to him. “You mind if I start?”

“Uh...yeah.” Liam answered slowly as he accepted the drink. His stomach rumbled and heat rose to his cheeks, an amused smile gracing Theo’s lips. “Sorry. Do you mind if we eat while we talk?”

“Hell no.” Theo grinned and grabbed the biggest slice, offering it to him. “I plan to keep this short and simple. Liam, I’m not going to lie to you. I have feelings for you. I have since we started our Friday night thing. But things have been different between us since we went clubbing with Mason and Corey. I know that I fucked up. I should have taken you home instead of bringing you back to my place. I can’t begin to apologize enough for making you uncomfortable and jeopardizing our friendship. There’s nothing I can say except sorry and I hate that I can’t fix this. I miss spending time with you. I miss watching shows and having pizza while grading papers. I’ll do anything to fix us, just give me a chance.”

“I miss it, too. I miss you.” Liam confessed gently and tears burned in his eyes. “I thought things would be weird after we had sex and then you didn’t come over that Friday night-”

“Hang on.” Theo frowned and sat up straighter. “Liam, we never had sex. You were too drunk and I’d never take advantage of that. Is that...is that why you left the next morning?”

“I didn’t want you to see me freak out. I told myself I couldn’t be with a coworker again and then I woke up and you were right there. I’d broken my only rule. But if...if we didn’t hook up then what happened?” He asked, feeling as though his world had been turned upside down.

“That was the original plan. I called an Uber and when I came back inside for you, it was clear you’d had too much to drink. You didn’t have your keys so I told the guy to take us back to my place. I was trying to get you to go to bed but you weren’t having it. You...you wanted sex.” Theo flushed lightly, lowering his gaze for a moment. “And I didn’t stop you. You stripped down and you decided to get yourself off. You jerked off and fingered yourself. But then you got so upset after and you were crying and I didn’t know what to do.” His eyes grew sad as he folded his hands in his lap. “You cried and you apologized and so I cleaned you up. And you thanked me for not being him and fuck, what was I supposed to say? Then you were gone when I woke up and I thought something awful had happened. I ran straight to Mason’s and he said you were okay. He said something had happened and you just needed some time. But then Friday, I really did have to go and babysit. I wasn’t just bailing out on you. The next Friday you said you couldn’t do it and then we just...didn’t.” He shrugged one shoulder weakly.

“You mean we didn’t have sex?” Liam asked, slowly setting down his water on the coffee table. “I thought...but…”

“We didn’t and I’m so sorry. I fucked up and I know it and-“

“Stop talking.” Liam said, swallowing hard. “Please. Just...just give me a minute.” He needed time to process everything. It had been just over a month of not seeing Theo in a closed setting like this. A month of believing he’d made a mistake and ruined his friendship with Theo. He shuddered softly, taking a deep breath as tears filled his eyes. Deep down, he’d known that Theo wouldn’t have taken advantage of him. Mason had told him as much but really, that had never been Liam’s fear. No. He’d been afraid that he hadn’t been enough for Theo, that he had let him down and been a disappointment. He always had been in Matt’s eyes.

Eyes glistening, Liam clenched his fist against his thigh and looked up at Theo. “I...I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long and I’ve told myself no. That I can’t have you and I’m not supposed to want you. This thing between us...it shouldn’t be possible. It shouldn’t happen. It _can’t_ happen.”

“Tell me why.” Theo said, shifting slightly closer to him. “Give me one good reason and I won’t bring it up again.”

“It’s not that simple.” Swallowing hard, Liam rubbed his palm against his thigh to wipe away the sweat. “There’s more to it than just us. Just this. I can’t...you won’t look at me the same way.”

“Nothing will change what I think of you.” Theo murmured as he moved even closer. His knee brushed against Liam’s and he sucked in a sharp breath, trembling as Theo reached for his hand. “Do you trust me?”

“I’m scared.” He admitted, expression crumpling as the first of tears fell. “Theo…”

“I’m not going to make you tell me anything. I just hate seeing you hurting so much. I’m worried about you.” The moment their hands touched, the first sob broke free. Liam fell forward into Theo’s arms, quivering against him as he cried and told the story of Matt in broken intervals. The older man held him tight against his chest, stroking comforting circles through his shirt as he held him. He told Theo everything. He started with Matt’s charm and the way he made Liam feel like he was everything important in the world to him. The story shifted after that as he told of the first big fight and the first bruises left on his skin. The first time that Matt screamed at him in private. How he’d destroyed his relationship with his friend, Hayden, just to make Matt happy. He talked of his isolation and fear of being alone, how the bastard had manipulated him for so long and broken his heart into pieces when he’d walked away and left Liam a mess on the floor. In softer tones, he confessed the ways that Matt had broken him by treating his body as a personal plaything and how Liam had never felt safe again. It wasn’t until he’d left town and moved back to Beacon Hills that he’d finally been able to breathe, free from his abuser at last.

Throughout his tale, Theo kept his silence. He traced his fingers over Liam’s spine but never once said a word, only nodding and humming every so often to assure him that he was listening. Liam exhausted himself and settled his head on Theo’s shoulder, his eyes falling shut as he soaked up the warmth emanating from the other man. “That’s why I couldn’t fall for you. I couldn’t...I couldn’t leave another school and leave my best friend because of a mistake that I made. But you aren’t him. You’re nothing like him and I’m so fucking tired of being afraid all the time. I have to keep telling myself that he isn’t here anymore. That I don’t ever have to see him again or feel his hands on my skin anywhere but my nightmares.”

“You’re damn right,” Theo growled softly. “If he comes near you again, I’m going to kill him. Fuck, Liam. I’m so sorry he treated you that way. You deserve better than that piece of shit ever gave you. He is nothing in your life anymore, you’re so fucking strong for getting out of there and admitting that you were in that situation. I’m proud of you for saying something.”

“I needed to tell you and get it off my chest. I wanted to say something sooner but I didn’t know how. I kept pushing it off and waiting for a better time and it’s never going to be the right time. I’m sorry it took me so long.” Liam murmured, burrowing his face against his chest.

“Don’t apologize. This was your story to tell, sunshine. I would have waited an eternity.” Theo pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Liam. I know I can’t make up for your past and I am sorry that you ever had to go through any of that.”

“I don’t want you to make up for it.” Liam curled his fingers gently around Theo’s upper arm. “I’m tired of fighting what I feel for you. So, if you’re still willing and interested...maybe we can chaperone the dance together?”

“Only on the condition that I get to take you out to dinner first.” Theo smiled and lightly caressed his cheek. “Are you okay?” He asked gently.

“Tired. I forgot how exhausting breakdowns are.” Liam laughed weakly. “Can we put the pizza up for tomorrow?”

“Of course. If you want to get ready for bed, I’ll clean up and I can take your spare key and return it tomorrow-”

“No.” Smiling, Liam curled his fingers around Theo’s and squeezed gently. “Yes to cleaning up but...I don’t want you to go. Not tonight.” He slowly peeked up through his lashes, gazing into gentle green eyes. “Will you stay? Not to do anything just...I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll let me.” Theo smiled warmly and dropped a kiss to his forehead. “Go get ready. I’ll take care of everything here.” He promised, squeezing Liam in a firm hug before getting to his feet. Nodding, he shuffled toward the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He pulled out a spare toothbrush that he’d bought for a guest and set it out for Theo, brushing his teeth as he listened to the other man move around in the kitchen. For a heartstopping moment, things seemed domestic. Liam could picture himself having a relationship with Theo, sharing a space with him and living in harmony. It was something that he hadn’t believed in since Matt but he was glad to know that part of him still believed in something so pure.

He headed to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, hesitating in front of his dresser. He wasn’t quite used to this and he wasn’t sure what to do. Was he going to dress as normal? Should he wear clothes to make things easier? Would Theo want clothes to wear? He gripped the edge of his dresser and took a deep breath, trying to settle his thoughts before they could spiral any further from his control. “Get it together, Liam.” He pulled out a pair of shorts for Theo and a couple of tank tops, tossing them back over his shoulder at the bed. He wasn’t going to make this weird.

He took a few minutes to tidy up around the room, tossing dirty clothes into his hamper and making sure there was nothing embarrassing out in plain sight. He sighed and finally walked to the bed, picking up one of the tank tops to pull it on. Theo cleared his throat from the doorway and he looked up, smiling warmly. “This mine?” He asked, waving the toothbrush slightly.

“Yeah. I always stash an extra, usually in case Mason crashes for the night.” Liam explained. “I’ve got shorts and a shirt for you, too. If you want. You can wear whatever to sleep.”

“What do you normally wear?” Theo raised an eyebrow and Liam bit down on his lip.

“Just my boxers. It gets crazy hot some nights and I’m trying not to run my electricity bill  through the roof because of AC.”

“You okay if I just sleep shirtless then? You can do the same.” Theo offered up. “If it helps, we can put a pillow between us.” He smirked and Liam flushed, taken back to his middle school years and class field trips overnight.

“I don’t mind. Shut up.”

“Okay, sunshine.” Winking, Theo turned and left the room and headed back to the bathroom. Liam rolled his eyes and ditched the shirt, grabbing it and the other tank top to return to his dresser. By the time he’d crawled under the covers and gotten comfortable, Theo was finally ready to join him. He grabbed the basketball shorts from the edge of the bed and slid them on over his boxers, hitting the light switch before climbing into bed. “This okay?” He asked softly, turning on his side to face Liam.

“No.” Liam huffed and grabbed his wrist, cautiously moving closer to him. Theo kept still as Liam settled his head on his shoulder, aligning his body perfectly with him. “Better.” He murmured, settling one palm on Theo’s chest while the other came to rest on his hip. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“I’d do anything you asked.” Theo said softly, his voice full of honesty that made Liam’s chest constrict. “And this? This is the least that I can do.”

“It’s more than enough. And hey, Theo?” He murmured, letting his eyes drift shut as he settled down. “Thank you for not giving up so easily. I’m glad I have you.” He smiled as Theo kissed the top of his head and squeezed him close, asleep before the other man had time to respond.

Liam woke to his hair being ruffled, someone breathing on top of his head. He groaned quietly and stretched himself out, freezing as strong arms tightened around him. For a heartstopping moment, he believed it had all been a dream. The worst kind of dream, where everything is perfect and you never want to wake up. “Matt…” He whimpered quietly and swallowed back the tears that pressed at the corners of his eyes. The person beneath him stirred, loosening their hold, and Liam scrambled for his escape. He’d just broken free when his eyes fell upon the inked skin, his heart stuttering in his chest. “Theo?” His voice cracked and the other man was wide awake, propping up on his elbows and watching in concern.

“Liam? You okay?” He asked softly.

“I thought...never mind.” Swallowing hard, he sank back down against Theo’s chest and turned on his side to get a better look at the tattoo on his ribcage. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Theo promised as he settled back onto the mattress and wrapped his arms back around Liam.

“Did it hurt?” He touched one of the black lines, freezing as Theo sucked in a quiet breath. “Sorry-”

“No no, it just tickles a little.” He reassured. “You can touch it.” He stroked Liam’s spine, exhaling softly as Liam began to slowly trace the outline of his tattoo. It was an outline of a chimera, a wing stretched out behind the body while the serpent’s tail crossed over the griffin’s claws and the head of the snake and the lion were both baring fangs. “It didn’t hurt too bad. Took about four hours though and it was a bitch on the lower part here.” He touched the tail and Liam nodded, trailing his fingers gently over it.

“I always wanted a tattoo.” Liam confessed as he swiped his thumb across the snake’s fangs. Theo shuddered beneath him and moved his hand, letting Liam continue to touch him.

“And what happened?”

“Matt. He...he said tattoos weren’t attractive and everyone wearing them was a thug. He told me that I wouldn’t be attractive with one so I just...never wanted one anymore.” Shrugging weakly, he shuffled his head under Theo’s chin. “I didn’t do a lot of things because he didn’t want me to.”

“You can still get a tattoo, if you want. He’s not stopping you now.” Theo said gently. “Do you find me any less attractive because I have so many?”

“Hell no.” Smiling, Liam looked up at him. “I find you incredibly sexy.”

“I think you’d be hot with a tattoo.” Theo smiled and kissed his forehead. “Maybe even a piercing or two. Fuck, do you have any idea how good you’d look? Not that you aren’t perfect already.” He smirked and Liam grinned, rubbing his fingers gently over the tattoo. Theo shuddered beneath his ministrations and he paused, licking his lips.

“Ticklish?”

“Not this time.” Theo groaned softly and rolled Liam off of him, putting some space between them. “Sorry, sunshine. But I am trying to be a gentleman and you’re not exactly helping.” He smiled apologetically and nodded down his body where his boxers were tented.

“Oh,” Liam sucked in a quiet breath. “Sorry.”

“The last thing you need to do is be sorry for being so damn wonderful.” Theo turned on his side and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “I’m going to take a cold shower. Why don’t you reheat some of the pizza and we can have breakfast? Then I’ll be out of your hair for a while until our date tonight.”

“What if I want you to stay? If I want you?” Liam asked softly, glancing slowly down his body and then up again.

“Then I’m going to have to gently say no. I don’t put out before the first date.” Winking, he rolled out of bed and stood with a groan as he stretched his arms over his head.

“I wanted to ask about your other tattoos,” Liam pouted as he sat up and watched the beautiful display of muscles.

“Gotta have something to talk about over dinner, don’t we?” Smirking, Theo disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom. Liam smiled to himself and made up the bed, feeling better rested than he had in weeks. Theo was a light in the dark, drawing him in while chasing the haunted shadows away. Unable to stop smiling, he made his way into the kitchen to heat up some breakfast for them.

The afternoon passed easily between them. For the first time in weeks, Liam felt as though everything was perfectly fine between them. Theo laughed and flirted with him as usual, moving through the apartment as though he’d never stepped foot out of it. They caught up on Dexter while Liam finished grading papers and traded stories about mutual students, sharing a bowl of popcorn and a couple of sodas to pass the time. All too soon, Theo was checking the time on his phone and getting to his feet. Anxiety opened like a pit in Liam’s stomach as he followed the other man to his front door, shifting back on his heels. “You said dinner, right?” He asked, knowing this was at least the third time he had asked since Theo had called to make reservations somewhere.

“I’ll pick you up at 6. Less than two hours.” Theo leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping back through the doorway. “Just enough time to get ready and make it on time.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” Liam echoed his soft smile and Theo grinned, offering him a mock salute before turning on his heel and walking away. He let the door fall shut and leaned his forehead against it, eyes falling shut as he took a deep breath. “Please, please let things be different this time.” He pleaded softly before straightening up and securing the lock on the door. He had more than enough time to get ready on his own but first, he had a phone call to make.

Mason answered on the third ring, “Liam! What’s up? Change your mind and want to get a burger before we chaperone tonight?”

“Not exactly,” Liam huffed as he fell back onto his mattress. “I was actually calling to let you know that...I’ve got a date tonight.” He barely had time to yank his phone back before Mason was screeching gibberish through the phone, making him wince. “Dude!”

“Sorry but oh my _god_. Liam. Liam. Why didn’t you text me immediately? I’m your best friend, I need to know these things as soon as they happen. Who is it with? Do I know them?”

“Theo kind of asked me to the homecoming dance last night with pizza and wine.” He admitted, fighting a grin as Mason let out a high pitched squeal. “Dude.”

“I can’t help it! But wait, you told me that you weren’t going to date him because of what happened with Matt. Did something happen to change your mind? Because if he pressured you at all, I’ll come and kick his ass.” Mason warned.

“He didn’t. I actually told him no when he asked me. Then he came inside and we talked. I...I told him everything. I got tired of trying to fight what I was feeling for him. He stayed last night and we cuddled. It was nice.” He exhaled slowly and rubbed a hand over his face. “We’re getting dinner outside of town in a couple of hours. I’m terrified.”

“You shouldn’t be. Theo is like the complete opposite of that asshole that won’t be named. He really cares about you and I know you feel the same. It’s why you’ve been moping for the past few weeks.”

“I haven’t moped!”

“You bought ice cream every Friday night and binge watched Hallmark movies. You moped. I’m just glad to hear you’re giving this a shot. You sound happy.”

“I think I am.” Liam smiled and checked the time, sighing softly. “I have to go and get ready. I’ll see you when we switch shifts tonight, yeah?”

“Got it. I’ll be right on time so you and Theo can have a getaway.”

“This is why you’re the best.” Liam told him before hanging up. He grabbed the charger cord and plugged it in, getting back to his feet. “All right, Dunbar. What do you wear on a first date?” He asked himself, walking to his dresser to rifle through his drawers. He pulled out a pair of blue plaid boxers and nice black jeans, tossing them over at the bed before going to his closet. “Fuck.” He raked his fingers back through his hair, tugging lightly at the back of his scalp. He should have asked Mason for help.

Shaking his head, he stepped out of his closet and stripped down as he headed for the bathroom. He’d have time to call him later, right now he needed to shower and maybe clean up his facial hair. While the growing beard was nice, it probably wasn’t ideal for dating. Besides, the last thing he needed was to get food crumbs caught in it and embarrass himself in front of Theo. He turned on the shower and stepped in front of the sink, admiring his reflection while the water heated up. A simple trim would do. The hair would easily grow back in a few days. He rubbed his fingers lightly over the scruff, smiling slightly. He hadn’t realized how freeing it was to be able to grow facial hair and have a moment to worry about how it looked and how to shape it up. Yet another thing Matt had refused him, always complaining that the hint of stubble burned his skin and he needed Liam as smooth as possible. That meant everywhere. His stomach clenched at the thought and he pushed back from the sink, stepping into the shower beneath the scalding water. Flinching, he scrambled to adjust the temperature to something more tolerable and ducked his head beneath the spray.

He took his time getting ready, cleaning up his beard in front of the sink and brushing his teeth multiple times. After swishing mouthwash twice, he picked out a cologne that had been stuffed in the back of a drawer that was probably a gift from his grandmother. Still, it smelled nice and he wanted to try something new. He dressed in the clothes he’d set out and a shirt he’d never worn before, something Mason had given him for his birthday. Standing in front of the mirror, he admired himself in a black and white polka dotted shirt covered in pink flowers and his dark jeans. They were a perfect match. He checked the time on his phone and couldn’t stop smiling as Theo texted to let him know he was on his way. He spent the last few minutes styling his hair up, washing his hands clean just as a knock sounded at his door. “Coming!” He yelled, drying his hands. He pocketed his phone and headed into the living room, picking up his keys and wallet from the coffee table before heading to the front door. “Hey,” he greeted as he opened the door. His mouth went dry as he drank in Theo. The dark looked positively sinful in dark jeans, a white tee shirt, and a sequined jacket that hugged his arms perfectly.

“Hey, handsome.” Theo smirked and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Ready?”

“Absolutely.” Liam smiled and turned, pulling his door shut and locking it. He followed Theo out to his truck, rubbing his sweaty palms against his thighs as they walked. “God, I feel like a teenager all over again.” He laughed weakly as he climbed up into the passenger's seat.

“You’re telling me. I can’t remember the last time I was this nervous about a date.” Theo admitted as he started the truck. “But I’ve been looking forward to this for a while.” He turned, offering Liam a smile that made him feel things he’d sworn away from when it came to his coworker and friend. “I didn’t think to ask but is Italian okay for dinner? If it’s not, I know this great burger place nearby.”

“I’ll eat pretty much anything. Italian sounds great.” Liam said, taking a deep breath as he buckled in.

“Awesome. Sit back and relax, sunshine. The night is only just beginning.” Theo winked playfully as he shifted gears and eased off the brake. “Radio is yours.” He added, lifting his sunglasses from the cupholder to slide on.

“Can’t go wrong with Metallica.” Liam said after thumbing through the find a classic rock station. Theo hummed in agreement and he felt himself relaxing, smiling as he glanced out the window. A comfortable silence settled between them but Liam didn’t mind. It gave him time to think over what he wanted to know about Theo, what he wanted to ask over dinner. Things were great until they reached the parking lot. As Theo backed into a spot, Liam’s gaze was drawn to a black SUV that made his chest seize with panic. “Theo,” he croaked out softly. “We can’t.”

“What’s wrong?” Frowning, he glanced over in concern and followed his gaze across the parking lot. “That his?” He asked, a barely concealed growl in his voice. It caused Liam to look over, surprised to see his face darken and the heated fury in usually bright green eyes.

“It…” Liam swallowed and opened his mouth again to answer when a family stepped out of the restaurant, a little girl racing for the car and pulling the door open. He released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, watching the family get situated in the car. “No,” he murmured as tears pricked his vision. “I’m sorry.” The words were a weak whisper and Theo gently gripped his shoulder, urging him to look over.

“You don’t need to apologize.” He murmured, cupping Liam’s cheek and sweeping his thumb soothingly over his skin. “We can go somewhere else to eat. Hell, we can hit up a drive-thru for all I care. I just want to be with you.” He smiled softly and Liam shook his head, forcing himself to smile.

“Here is fine. I just...memories.” Liam replied quietly. “He...sometimes he’d tie me up in the backseat and drive around town. Tell me everyone should see me displayed out for him. It was humiliating.” He stared down at his hands which started to tremble and clenched them into fists. “I need to do this. I need to face things like this. It’s just dinner. He’s not here. He’s not even in this state.” He reached for Theo’s hand and squeezed tightly, looking up with a hesitant smile. “I’m...not okay, but I need to try.”

“The second it gets to be too much, we will leave. I’m serious.” Theo replied firmly, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“Thank you.” Liam leaned into the warmth of the palm still on his cheek and nodded, drawing back slowly. He opened the door and stepped out, waiting for Theo to come around to the front so they could walk side by side. Grabbing onto his hand felt completely natural and he tried not to think about it too much, letting Theo lead him into the restaurant. He was surprised when they were almost immediately seated, Theo smiling sheepishly after admitting he’d made reservations for them. Was this man actually an angel? There was no way he could be real. Liam’s heart melted a little more when Theo insisted on pulling out his chair and pouring water for him when a pitcher was brought over. By the time they had menus in front of them, the incident in the parking lot had been all but erased from his mind.

“So, Liam,” Theo said casually as he flipped the menu over to explore the options on the back. “Anything about me you’re dying to know?” He looked up, smirking slightly. The glint in his eyes made Liam’s breath catch and he swallowed hard.

“I want to know everything about you.” He admitted, cheeks turning light pink. “But I really want to know about your tattoos. I’ve been waiting to ask about them.”

“Ask away.”

“How many do you have?” Liam asked, taking a sip of his water. Theo’s brow furrowed for a moment and he mouthed to himself, touching his chest and then his arm.

“In total? I think I have ni...no, wait. Ten. I have ten tattoos.”

“How do you forget how many you have?” Liam raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“It’s hard to remember them all the time, shut up.” Theo laughed softly.

“Will you tell me the story behind them all? If there’s a story,” he added quickly. “I know sometimes people get them spur of the moment and there’s nothing wrong with what. I just…” his cheeks flushed darker and Theo reached across the table, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Relax, Liam. I’ll tell you all about them.” Theo smiled. “Know what you want yet?” He asked, seeing the waitress hovering nearby.

“Yeah.” Liam opened the menu again as the waitress approached and they took a moment to order. When they handed their menus over to her, he focused his attention back on Theo.

“So, first one I got when I was sixteen with permission from my foster parents. I got a blue lily over my heart. I told you about my sister, right?” Theo asked. At Liam’s nod, he exhaled and squeezed his hand. “I’ve always had a scar from the transplant. I wanted to get it covered and at the same time, I decided I should try and honor my sister. Lilies were Tara’s favorite flower and blue was her favorite color. She used to wear blue ribbons in her hair all the time and insisted our mom learn how to braid her hair with the ribbons. So I wanted to remember her and make sure I never forgot where my heart came from.”

“I’m sure she’d love that.” Liam said quietly, his chest feeling tight. Did Theo really want to share such personal details with him?

“Yeah. She would have really liked you. She was obsessed with history and mythology. Which leads me to my next tattoo,” Theo grinned. “When I was seventeen, I was having a hard time. I didn’t fully know what I wanted to do with my life. I started hanging out with the wrong crowd and I was always getting myself into trouble. I felt like I was soaring but really I was just crashing and burning. When I turned eighteen, I had this history teacher that changed my life. She told me that she wasn’t going to let me go down a path I couldn’t return from. She kept me grounded during my senior year when I felt like drowning most of the time. She let me stay after school and read from her book collection. She had so many things on mythology and I wanted to know everything. The story of Icarus really caught my attention. I started drawing little doodles everywhere and as soon as I turned eighteen, I went and got a tattoo on my left arm. Needed to remind myself that I’d crashed and burned once before because I was chasing an endless high. I needed to straighten myself out before I went off to college.”

“Sounds like an amazing teacher. You know, that’s why I wanted to teach history.” Liam admitted with a soft smile. “I had these amazing teachers that always went above and beyond for me. Teachers said I wore my heart on my sleeve and while the rest of the world ridiculed me for it, my teachers praised me instead. They always encouraged me to be the best version of myself and to never give up. So I decided I wanted to be a history teacher.”

“Thank god for teachers like that.” Theo smild warmly. “Otherwise we wouldn’t both be sitting right here.”

“Yeah.” Liam squeezed his hand gently. “So, that’s two tattoos. Don’t think going down memory lane with me will get you off the hook.” He smiled teasingly.

“All right, dork.” The other man chuckled. “ Not all of my tattoos have great stories. I got the DNA strand behind my ear because I thought it was cooler than the stereotypical stars and feathers I saw a ton of people getting. And since I was majoring in biology, it felt like a double win. Got the chimera over my ribcage because I fell in love with the design and I remembered hearing about genetic chimeras at some point in either high school or college. And when I saw the design while getting my ear tattoo, I knew what my next one would be. Phoenix is across my upper back because I felt like I’d risen from the ashes and honestly, it looked cool as shit.”

“I knew some of them had to be for looks,” Liam declared with a victorious grin.

“Yeah, yeah.” Theo waved their joined hands. “I’ve got the phases of the moon down my right calf. Wanted to remind myself that we go through phases in life and we’re constantly changing and evolving. Kind of like who I was yesterday does not define who I am today. There’s half a wolf’s face on my right thigh, I just haven’t finished it yet. There’s a quote on my right arm above my elbow that says ‘I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul’ from a poem by William Ernest Ham...no, that’s not right. Harley? No...He...Hen...Henley!” Theo snapped his fingers, grinning as Liam bit back a laugh. “William Ernest Henley, shut your face. The poem’s called ‘Invictus’ if I remember correctly.”

“And we both trust you memory,” Liam joked.

“Anyhow, ignoring my rude date for the evening,” Theo continued with a smirk, “I got it because sometimes you just need a mantra, something to whisper to yourself in hard times that can ground you. Then I got the skull on my wrist here because it looked cool, don’t judge me, and then the compass on my other wrist because I wanted to kind of be my own compass and follow my own path.”

“Is that all ten?” Liam asked, counting over them in his head. “That’s...wow, I’m impressed. I know I’ve told you this, but I’ve always wanted a tattoo. Now that I can get one...I don’t really know what I want.”

“Something as badass as you,” Theo smiled and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “It can be whatever you want. If you need someone to go with you and hold your hand, I’ll be glad to do it. I love taking people to get tattoos, it’s fun for me to watch. And I wasn’t lying when I said you’d look amazing with one. That and a piercing.”

“Do you have any piercings?” Liam raised an eyebrow, unable to stop smiling.

“I used to have my ears pierced but I took them out in college when I did an internship at a Catholic prep school. Dude, I had to wear a suit everyday and it sucked. I look great in a suit, mind you, but I hated having to keep my tattoos covered all the time. I’d never been more grateful for an internship to be over.”

“Sounds like the worst thing ever,” Liam agreed as he struggled to keep a straight face. They both broke down in laughter at the same time, watching each other with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. The laughter was broken by the arrival of their food and a smiling waitress, telling them to enjoy their meal and the rest of their date. Liam slowly untangled his hand from Theo’s with a shy smile, lifting his glass of water to take another drink. “Theo?” He asked as he set it back down. When the older man looked up, he smiled full force. “Thanks for bringing me here. For pursuing me when I didn’t think something like this was possible. I’m really glad I’m here with you tonight.”

“You’re a love worth fighting for, Liam.” Theo winked.

“Don’t say things like that.” Liam mumbled, cheeks heating up as he grabbed his fork. “Why is it so easy with you?” He asked as he stabbed at his ravioli with more force than strictly necessary. Anything to cover up his embarrassment.

“Why is what easy? Being around me?” Theo asked, his voice gentle and coaxing.

“No. Falling for you. Wanting…” he took a deep breath, “wanting to be with you. It’s so damn easy to see myself falling for you. I already am and it scares me and excites me.”

“Maybe because we were friends first. Attracted to each other, yes, but we built our friendship. Or maybe it’s just something we can’t explain. I’ve wanted to know you since that first day when I walked into the library and I saw you beside Mason on day one. I saw those baby blue eyes and I was a goner for you. I’ve been drawn to you too and it’s a little nerve wracking but I don’t care. I want to know everything about you.” Theo reached across the table and gently covered his hand. “The good, the bad, and everything in between. No strings. No ill intent. Just you and me.”

“You’re going to make me cry into my ravioli.” Liam said, lips quivering as he gave him a watery smile.

“Try not to. I need those pretty blue eyes looking sharp tonight. Can’t let the kids think I’ve been neglecting you.” Theo said, squeezing his hand tightly before pulling back. “Speaking of...I’m assuming you don’t want to say anything to anyone?”

“Mason and Corey can know. We don’t have to hide it from our colleagues. I just...I want to be careful. I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you-”

“I know you aren’t.” Theo cut him off gently. “If you were, we wouldn’t be out in public right now. I get it. I like to think of it as payback for them trying to meddle in our lives. You know they started the pranks to try and get us closer to each other? We don’t have to tell anyone, especially the kids. Besides, they won’t know anyways. It’s not like we’ll have any time together at the dance. We’ll be too busy making sure they aren’t sneaking off or trying to have sex in dark corners.”

“The last thing I want to picture.” Liam wrinkled his nose slightly. “You’re right.” He lifted his fork to take a bite of food, smiling fondly at Theo as he started to eat. The rest of dinner was a smooth affair, Liam trading childhood stories of himself and Mason while Theo told the same of his foster siblings. When their plates were taken after they’d shared a slice of cake for dessert, Theo snagged the bill before he had time to protest. He shouted out words like chivalry and what it mean to be a proper gentleman as he stuffed his debit card into the little black book. Liam stopped trying to fight him on it, shaking his head slightly with a soft smile.

“Did you have enough to eat?” Theo asked for the third time as the waitress returned with his card a few minutes later. “Seriously, you’re too small. You need to eat more.”

“I’m not that much smaller than you.” Liam rolled his eyes. “I’m gaining it all back in muscle.”

“A likely story.” Theo pocketed his card and signed the receipt. “Ready?”

“To chaperone horny teenagers? Absolutely not.” Liam laughed softly and stood up, taking him by the hand. “Where are you stationed tonight?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I have the honor and privilege of making sure no one spikes the punch this year. You?”

“I get to guard the bathroom hallway.” Liam sighed and shook his head. “I’d rather have your job.”

“Trust me, you don’t. Everyone gets an attitude when you watch them pour punch. Like it’s not my fucking fault you have to be monitored like four year olds because some of you are morons and do stupid shit.” Theo rolled his eyes. “I keep telling them we should just have a teacher who hands out drinks and such but no one listens to me.”

“Forever a mood.” Liam chuckled softly. “Dude, did I tell you what happened at the last school improvement team meeting?” He asked before launching into a story. By the time they’d reached the school and parked outside of the gym where the dance was being held, Theo was practically doubled over his steering wheel, crying from laughing so hard.

“Oh my god, of course. Malia’s insane and terrifying, of course she’d suggest that.” Theo sniffed and wiped at his eyes, giggling as he killed the engine. “I’m going to forever need your commentary of those meetings.”

“Seriously though! Who in their right mind suggests letting kids run with coyotes for practice on building stamina?” Liam grinned widely and shook his head. “Brett shut her down pretty quickly. I think Finstock was agreeing with her though and that was just as bad.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. John can’t keep him in line to save his life,” Theo snorted softly. Liam’s jaw went slack, eyes widening as he turned to look at him. “What?”

“No way! Finstock and Stilinski are dating?!”

“They started to after Stilinski and Principal Martin broke up. Lydia and Stiles were pretty grossed out by their parents dating. Did you not know? Bobby’s always pestering John in his office and making lewd comments about the handcuffs.” Theo laughed and shook his head. “Dude. Liam, don’t tell me you didn’t realize that like...half of our staff are banging each other on the side.”

“Isn’t that against school code or something?” Liam furrowed his brow.

“Technically...Ms. Martin kind of lets it slide. No one in the same department is dating. Lydia and Parrish are a thing, though I think you knew that already. They’ve been engaged for the last year and a month. I think they’re getting married next summer. You already know about Stiles and his thirst for Derek. They’ll probably be together by the end of winter break after Derek’s finished getting his master’s degree. Then Malia’s dating Kira and I know Brett has been lusting after a couple of different guys but nothing ever really comes of it.” Theo scratched the back of his neck, shrugging one shoulder. “All relationships end at the door and we’re professional adults. Everyone’s good at that.”

“Must be since I didn’t catch on.” Liam said, cheeks flushing lightly. “I’m pretty oblivious.”

“I think it’s kind of cute.” Smirking, Theo winked at him and opened the door. “Come on. The sooner we get inside, the sooner our shifts will be over. Just an hour and we can go back to our regularly scheduled evening.”

“You know, that’s not how time works.” Liam laughed and hopped out of the truck, checking the time on his phone. “Meet back here when it’s over?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Theo smiled softly. “See you soon, sunshine.” He offered a two finger salute before heading for the building. Grinning, he trailed after him and they both checked in at the front desk to let administration know they’d arrived. Liam went to the bathroom hallway and relieved Brett from duty, telling him to have a good night as he settled against the wall and relaxed. The hour seemed to crawl by and he kept checking his phone, counting down the minutes until Mason was due to arrive. It was largely uneventful, the most he had to deal with was a group of crying girls and a couple of boys lingering outside of the bathroom as they waited to apologize. Mason finally arrived to take his place as the hour mark hit, grinning as he swaggered down the hall toward his best friend.

“So? Tell me everything.” Mason said as he stepped closer so they could talk quietly in the corner.

“He took me out for Italian and then we came here. There’s not much to tell.” Liam shrugged slightly. “Now we’re going to meet up at his truck and probably go back to my place. _Just_ to hang out,” he emphasized as Mason waggled his eyebrows.

“Whatever you say.” He nudged him lightly with his elbow. “Go get your man, Li. I’ve got it from here until the dance is over.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.” He squeezed his shoulder lightly and stepped away, making his way down the hall. He glanced across the gym, eyes finding Theo caught in conversation with Scott by the refreshments table. Smiling to himself, he turned toward the door when movement in his peripheral caught his attention. He turned to find a boy grabbing his girlfriend by the arm, shouting at her above the music. “Hey!” He raised his voice and stepped closer. The boy jumped and let go of the girl’s arm and several students turned to see what was happening. “You don’t lay your hands on another person.” He said firmly as he took a step closer.

“Mr. Dunbar, I’m okay.” The girl sniffled, wiping at her eyes. “Tommy didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Doesn’t mean he has a right to put his hands on you.” Liam said. “Tommy, go to Principal Martin. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“But-“

“Go or I’ll add insubordination to what I need to tell her.” He warned. The boy hung his head and quickly scampered off, leaving Liam and the young girl. “Heather, are you okay?” He asked gently as he turned and offered his arm. She took it and meekly shook her head, tears welling up in dark brown eyes as he led her down the hall where he knew Lydia Martin and Deaton were monitoring an exit. “Do you want to talk to someone about it?” He asked softly.

“It won’t happen again. I broke up with him.” Heather whispered, rubbing at her eyes and smearing her mascara. “Guys like that are trouble. I deserve better.”

“You’re absolutely right. I’m proud of you for doing that.” Liam said, squeezing her shoulder gently. “I’m going to leave you here with Ms. Martin and Dr. Deaton, okay? You don’t have to tell them anything, I just thought you might like some privacy.”

“Thanks, Mr. Dunbar.” She turned and wrapped him in a quick hug before pulling back and walking over to the other two adults. Lydia immediately pulled the girl off to the side and started talking to her, most likely giving compliments about her outfit if the shy smile was anything to go by. Liam motioned Deaton to come closer and quietly filled in the guidance counselor on the situation before excusing himself. He made it back to the front where Lydia’s mother was waiting with Tommy at her side, phone in hand as she talked in low tones to someone that Liam presumed was a parent. At the sight of Liam, she inclined her head and he lingered off to the side until she was ready for him.

“Mr. Dunbar, thank you for sending him to me. Can you fill me in on what you witnessed?” She asked. “I told his mother that I would follow-up with more details, I asked her to come and pick him up from the dance. He’ll be staying with me until she arrives.” She turned and fixed Tommy with a sharp look, nodding for him to go and sit by the door.

“Yes ma’am.” Liam said before giving her everything he had seen, as brief as it had been. He told her the whereabouts of Heather and that Deaton was there as well if she decided to talk. She dismissed him after a few minutes and he relaxed, heading outside where Theo was waiting in his truck. “Sorry,” he said softly as he climbed in and checked the time. Shit. It had been almost an hour since their original meetup time.

“Don’t be. I saw what you did. You’ve got a heart of gold, sunshine. The students are so damn lucky to have someone like you looking out for them. I know that might not have been easy for you.” Theo reached over and laced their fingers as he began to back out of the parking spot. “Back to your place?”

“Please.” Liam smiled down at their joined hands. “I just...I saw him and for a moment, all I could see was Matt. I remember how much I wish someone had seen what he was doing and stepped in to help. I couldn’t just let it go. Principal Martin said she’s calling Heather’s parents too and letting them know. But Tommy’s facing suspension for several days and a ban from school events for the rest of the year.”

“Good. Little shit deserves it,” Theo said easily. “He’ll be lucky if her parents don’t push her to press charges. They’re both seventeen, right?”

“I think Heather’s still sixteen but she’s close.” Liam corrected. “Winter break is her birthday, maybe. She mentioned something about ski plans for her birthday at the start of the semester, I think.”

“I hate this shit. Kids think they can put their hands on each other without consequences for their actions. He’s lucky no one punched him for it. Actually, he’s lucky her older sister graduated last year.” Theo muttered, shaking his head slightly. “Okay. I need to talk about something else or I’m going to continue bitching and ruin our evening.”

“Well, you could tell me all about guarding the punch bowl.” Liam offered up the first thing that came to mind.

“Don’t even get me started,” Theo groaned lightly. “Okay, so you know Dwight in my third period? I’m pretty sure he tried at least six times and that’s no exaggeration…” he began to tell his story and Liam relaxed, leaning back in his seat. Every time Theo wanted to gesture with his hands, his fingers tightened around Liam’s instead and he couldn’t fight the smile that felt like a permanent fixture on his face. It felt like far too soon when they were pulling into his apartment complex and Liam glanced back down at their linked hands, deciding he wasn’t quite ready to let go. He unbuckled himself as Theo cut the engine and slid across the middle seat, letting their legs brush together. “Liam…?” The other man asked carefully as he turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t go.” Liam said simply, lifting his free hand to cup Theo’s jaw. He smiled as he shuddered beneath the touch, tipping his head down into the palm of his hand. “I want you to stay tonight. I know you stayed last night but I’m going to be greedy for once. Will you stay?”

“Anything you want,” Theo smiled softly, his eyes lighting up. “Only if you let me borrow clothes to sleep in.”

“I was thinking of maybe taking clothes out of the mix.” He replied boldly, licking his lips. Theo’s eyes darkened almost imperceptibly and he smirked. “That something you might be interested in?”

“Absolutely.” Theo shifted his head, pressing a featherlight kiss to Liam’s pulse on his wrist. The simple action was enough to make his head spin and make him feel weak in the knees. “But I think we should get out of the car first. Don’t really want your neighbors seeing what we’re up to,” he added with a low chuckle.

“I’m not really the sharing type.” Liam smiled and withdrew his hand. “After you, Raeken.” He smirked as Theo scrambled to open the door, practically falling from the truck as he attempted to get out. He laughed and attempted the same, a surprised but delighted laugh escaping when Theo grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. He locked his legs around his waist and shut the door, working his keys from his pocket and into Theo’s waiting hand. Stumbling to Liam’s front door, Theo struggled to unlock it as he pressed Liam’s back against the door, laughing as they playfully battled for the keys. Liam finally succeeded in getting them and successfully opening his door, yelping when the door swung open behind him. Theo’s arms locked behind his back before he could fall and the other man smirked, kicking the door shut behind himself before pressing Liam back against the wall.

“What, thought I’d drop you?” He teased, hands shifting to tightly grasp Liam by the hips.

“I wish you’d do something else instead.” He growled, tightening his legs around Theo’s waist. “Where’s my kiss?”

“Here,” Theo smirked and leaned in, breath ghosting across Liam’s lips. His eyes fluttered shut involuntarily and a warm laugh puffed over his face. The barest brush of Theo’s mouth on his sent electric shocks through his body, his pulse racing in response. Head tilting up, he pressed his lips firmly into the kiss and let himself go. One of Theo’s hands retreated from his hip and shifted slowly along his side, moving up until it had wormed its way behind his head and cradled him closer. Desire licked through him and he groaned, lips parting to allow Theo entrance into his mouth. Whimpering softly against his lips, he rolled his hips slowly against the other man and shuddered as he was pressed harder into the wall. Breaking the kiss, Theo groaned and nipped sharply at his lower lip. “Fuck, Liam.”

“I’d like that.” He answered cheekily, his gaze playful as Theo lifted his head up.

“I’m sure you would.” Smirking, Theo leaned back in and dragged his stubbled jaw across the sensitive flesh of his throat. “Tell me you’ve got lube and condoms,” he murmured before latching on to his neck.

“Oh god, I do.” Liam thrust his hips forward, seeking friction against his hardening cock. “Bed. Theo, please.”

“Hang on,” Theo warned before shifting back and sliding his hands under his ass to support him. Liam wrapped his arms around his upper back, groaning as Theo’s hands squeezed him through his jeans. In no time at all they were in his bedroom and falling onto the mattress, Theo pulling Liam close as they fell onto the sides. He peppered his face with soft kisses that quickly turned hungry and fierce, teeth tugging at one another and hands roaming over clothed and heated skin.

“Theo, come on.” Liam whined as his collarbone was bitten and sucked. “Clothes off.”

“So needy,” Theo grinned up at him and pulled back. He lifted his shirt and barely had it over his head before Liam was on him, crawling into his lap and rutting against him. Liam traced the shell of Theo’s ear with his tongue before dragging it across his tattoo that was hidden, angling his head slightly so his teeth could scrape over his skin. “Fuck!” Cursing, Theo gripped him by the waist and bucked up against him. “Clothes off, you’re right.” He whimpered as Liam repeated the action, dropping his head to the side to give him easier access.

“I want to kiss every last one of them.” Liam declared, wriggling out of his lap to unbutton his pants. Between stolen kisses and breathless laughs, it took another five minutes for the pair to be fully undressed. Liam would freely admit that he was having a hard time containing himself around Theo and the other man was just as affected as him. He didn’t waste time feeling self-conscious about his body, nudging Theo onto his back as he straddled his waist. “You’re gorgeous and ripped as hell,” he whispered, loving the way his cheeks turned pink.

“Not half as gorgeous as you, blue eyes.” Theo hummed, stroking his hands up and down Liam’s sides. “You said something about kissing my tattoos?” He prompted, smirking.

“I’m going to trace them all with my tongue.”

“Fucking hell,” Theo groaned and squeezed the base of his dick. “Liam, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Sorry,” Liam’s smirk was enough proof that the sentiment wasn’t true. He shifted further down Theo’s thighs and pressed gentle kisses to the faded scar across his heart, covered by a single blue lily. “Not this one though,” he added softly. “This one’s too special.”

“You’re an actual angel,” Theo murmured as he stroked his hand gently down Liam’s back.

“Pretty sure that’s you,” Liam disagreed before his mouth covered one of his nipples. He sucked it gently between his teeth, rubbing them lightly over the hardening bud until Theo was gasping and had fingers tangled in his hair. He nipped it sharply one final time before moving further across his body until he’d reached the chimera tattoo. He withdrew his lips for a moment to blow Theo a saucy kiss and then his tongue was pressed against the inked skin, dragging slowly along the outline of the mythical creature.

“Liam,” his name was uttered in a breathy moan and the muscles of the abdomen he was exploring twitched beneath his ministrations. He repeated the gesture twice more, adding a few nips from his teeth at the spots where Theo became most vocal, and he shuddered as a wet dick jerked up against his stomach. Glancing down, his eyes twinkled in mischief as he saw the head of Theo’s cock dribbling precum.

“Could you cum just from this?” He mused softly, glancing up to find Theo watching him with dark eyes. “Fuck, I bet you could.”

“Oh my god, you’re going to be the death of me.” Theo groaned and dropped his head back against the mattress. Liam chuckled and bit down on the sensitive flesh of his side, thrilled when Theo bucked up with a choked cry.

“Theo, I’m just getting started.” With renewed interest, he began kissing his way lower down his stomach until he could start sucking hickeys in the sharp indent of his hip bones. He continued lower until he’d reached the wolf tattoo on his thigh and pressed a gentle kiss to it. “Why haven’t you added color to the eye?” He asked curiously, biting down just above it.

“Nothing’s really caught my attention before when it comes to color,” Theo said with a quiet groan. “If I could add a color though, it’d be the same shade as your eyes.”

“You can’t just say things like that.” Liam whispered, cheeks burning as he stroked his tongue along the outline of the head. He reached up with a devilish smirk, fingers gently tracing over Theo’s balls.

“Fuck!” Theo shouted and bit down on his fist as Liam shot him a look, his hips stuttering upwards for a moment.

“So loud.” He bit down on the ear of the wolf before moving back up his body slowly, dragging his lips across every inch of Theo’s skin along the way. He stopped at Theo’s right wrist and bit down harder on the north point of the compass, electricity crackling in his veins as Theo cried out again. “I’m addicted to the sounds you make,” he confessed before soothing the red mark he’d left with his tongue. He traced the rest of the compass steadily and then shifted higher up his arm until he’d reached the quote just above the crook of his elbow and inner arm. Kissing each word, he did so numerous times before letting his tongue map the letters that would forever be burned into his memory, along with the rest of the tattoos. Even if he and Theo didn’t work out, this would be something he could never forget.

“Liam, you’re murdering me.” Theo whined softly as he pressed a wet kiss to the tattoo before shifting over to his left arm.

“Can’t have that now, can we?” Liam lifted up onto the palms of his hands to hover over him, dipping his head in for a tender kiss. “Sorry,” he added softly as he broke away. “I just really love your tattoos.”

“Don’t be. It’s so fucking hot.” Theo grinned up at him. “You don’t have to stop.”

“Good.” He kissed him again before traveling down his left arm until he’d reached the Icarus tattoo. He nipped and sucked a bruise just over the circle where the sun was, biting down hard when he’d mapped it fully with his teeth. Theo cursed and dug his heels into the mattress, hips jerking back into the air. “You really are falling apart, aren’t you?” He whispered in awe, glancing up to find Theo biting on his lip. He returned to tracing the tattoo with great care, nibbling lightly until there were tiny red marks splotched across his skin. He kissed his way down to his wrist and treated the skull tattoo similarly, biting and licking it until Theo was practically writhing on the bed. “Roll over,” he murmured as he shuffled off of him and to the side.

“What?” Theo whined from the loss, looking up at him.

“Your back. The phoenix.” Liam reminded with a chuckle. “Might give you better friction, too.” He added with a knowing smile. It didn’t take another moment for Theo to flip over and position himself for Liam, his body quivering lightly as he rubbed his sensitive cock into the mattress.

“I’m close,” he warned in a low voice as he turned his head to look at Liam.

“Good. I want to see how it looks when you cum.” Liam said, his cheeks turning pink. This was everything he’d dreamed of and more when it came to Theo. He hadn’t expected himself to act so boldly on his own desires but Theo was easy to be himself around and be completely comfortable with, no matter what. He didn’t have to try and hold his tongue the way he had in the past.

“Death of me,” Theo reiterated as Liam straddled his lower back. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder, mouth shifting to slowly crawl across his tattoo. He took his time with this one, alternating between bites and licks, watching in fascination the way his muscles jumped and twitched. Theo’s entire body shifted and shuddered beneath him, hips rotating slowly down against the mattress as he sought relief for himself.

“I’ve got you,” Liam promised with a kiss to the back of his neck. He moved down his legs and bit across the bare skin of the backs of his thighs, pleased with each curse and moan that fell from Theo’s lips. The last tattoo to caress with his tongue was the phases of the moon down his calf. He started at his ankle, pressing a sweet and almost weightless kiss to his skin, before he began his journey north and steadily applied pressure each time he reached a new phase. He added teeth when he reached the halfway mark of the full moon, encouraging Theo with quiet hums as he humped the mattress. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he bit down on the final phase of the moon. Theo cried out immediately and his body shuddered, pulsing as he came. “Oh my fucking god,” he croaked as he watched Theo’s expression turn to one of pure bliss.

He barely had time to sit up before Theo was rolling over, grabbing him by the wrists and dragging him down against the mattress. He pinned Liam with ease by straddling his hips and lifted his arms above his head, holding him there with fingers still trembling from the high of his release. He wanted to close his eyes and give in to the bliss and desire that was an undercurrent through his body. But the motions were too similar, too familiar to his memories. For a heartbreaking moment, all he could see was Matt hovering over him. “No!” The word slipped past his lips just as Theo’s shocked face came into view. The other man was standing a moment later, hands out in front of him as he stepped back from the bed.

“Liam? Liam, it’s okay. It’s not him, it’s Theo. You’re here with me.” He tried, eyes wide and pleading as they anxiously searched his face. Shuddering, he drew in a shaky breath and lifted up onto his elbows. The concern he saw in those dark green eyes almost broke him.

“I’m so sorry, Theo. I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to-” his throat closed around a steadily forming lump and a choked noise escaped him.

“No, no, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have been rough with you.” Theo apologized softly as he knelt at the foot of the bed. “Liam, it’s okay. I’m not upset with you. You had a perfectly normal reaction and there’s nothing wrong with it.” He said gently.

“I didn’t mean it.” Liam repeated with a quiet whimper, scrubbing the back of his hand against his eyes. Fuck, why was he crying now? “Theo…”

“Can I touch you?” He asked softly, slowly lowering his hands back to his sides. At Liam’s nod, he crawled forward and pulled him gingerly up into his arms as though he were made of glass. He felt more like angry shards scattered and bloodied across the ground. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay,” he repeated as he stroked his fingers through Liam’s hair. “I’m so sorry for doing that to you. I should have asked.” He pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head and Liam sniffled, shaking his head.

“No. You shouldn’t have to ask. I thought...I thought I was ready for this. I wanted it. I _want_ it.” He corrected weakly. “You’re not him.”

“I know you don’t think I am, Liam. You can’t help the way your body associates certain things with those memories. I don’t doubt for a second that you want me as much as I want you.” Theo dropped a kiss to the top of his hair and squeezed him gently against his chest. “We just need to take things a little slower. I got lost in the heat of the moment and I shouldn’t have.”

“You don’t need to worry about treating me like I’m fragile. That’s not fair to you to have to always be looking out for triggers when I don’t even know what gets to me. I didn’t see that coming.” Liam whispered, rubbing his face against Theo’s shoulder.

“It’s a hard field to navigate. We just have to be patient as we explore this relationship, that’s all. We have to take the time to approach a problem like this and find ways around it. Communication is key,” Theo murmured as he kissed his ear. “So, what was it about just now that upset you? Was it the flip? Was I too fast?”

“No...it was my arms above my head.” Liam recounted slowly, a light tremor moving through him. “Matt...sometimes he would tie them up to the headboard. Then he’d leave me there.” Tears welled in his eyes at the onslaught of memories. “He just left me there like I was nothing. He left me there for hours sometimes, until I thought I was going mad. Once he left me there all night.” He hadn’t slept for almost a week after, the nightmares had been too intense.

“If I ever meet this guy, I’m going to kill him.” Theo growled softly. “That was inhumane and disgusting of him to do to you. Liam, I promise that I will do anything and everything in my power to help replace all of those bad memories. I know that I can never take them away but maybe I can make them easier to face when better memories in your head.”

“You’re already making it easier.” Liam smiled weakly and pressed a faint kiss to his collarbone. “Seriously, thank you for just being here and being you. For not getting upset with me and for trying to understand. This...it really means more than I can say.”

“Always.” Theo promised firmly. The terrifying part was that Liam believed him. He didn’t doubt a single word the other man said or take it as anything but a sincere truth. “You want some water or something?” He asked, rubbing his hand gently down Liam’s arm.

“Yeah, maybe.” Liam whispered. “I just don’t want to let go of you right now.”

“Who says you have to?” Theo shifted them around and lifted Liam up into his arms, working carefully back on his knees to the edge of the bed before standing. Liam wrapped his arms around his neck and let himself be carried into the kitchen, his cheeks dark red as Theo set him up on the counter beside the sink. Filling two glasses, he offered one to Liam and smiled softly up at him. “Do you have extra sheets for your bed? I can change them and we can take them to be washed tomorrow.” He offered.

“I’m pretty sure I should do that. You did just have an orgasm after all,” Liam reminded with a light laugh as he tried to restore some of the normality from before.

“Fair point,” Theo conceded as his lips twitched in amusement. “All right. You can change the sheets. Though, speaking of laundry and all, I have some pretty great news. I’ve finally bought a new washer and dryer and they’ll be delivered by next weekend.”

“No more laundry dates?” Liam pouted down at him.

“It just means laundry dates at my place instead of the mat down the street.” Theo grinned and leaned up, kissing his jaw. “Then we can drink wine and have ice cream while we wait.”

“It’s not the same,” Liam sighed dramatically. He giggled as Theo poked him in the side, the older man smirking at his soft squeal when he repeated the gesture. “I hate you,” he declared with a gasp as Theo attempted to tickle him. “No!” He laughed, fumbling with his glass. Theo snatched it and set it down on the other side of the sink before diving back in, fingers dancing quickly over his sides as he began tickling him in earnest. He squealed and writhed, attempting to curl in on himself. His legs locked around Theo’s waist and he attempted to pin his arms down against his sides, finally succeeding when he was doubled over into the other man and had his head against his shoulder. “You’re awful,” he said breathlessly.

“The worst,” Theo agreed with a chuckle as he turned and kissed his hair. He stroked his fingers gently over Liam’s hip and then pulled back, smiling warmly up at him. “Let’s get the bed situated, sound good?”

“Yeah.” Liam loosened his hold on his waist and slid down from the counter as Theo stepped back, smiling. He grabbed his water and led him back to the bedroom, setting the glass on the nightstand before heading into his closet. When he returned with a fresh set of sheets, the bed had already been stripped and the covers were neatly piled in the corner of his room. “How are you even real?” He joked lightly.

“Maybe I’m an alien,” he chuckled and grabbed one end of the fitted sheet to drag across the bed. In no time at all, the bed was made up and they were crawling under the covers together. Theo opened his arms and he crawled straight into them, lining himself up against the side of his body and slinging a knee across his waist. “Comfy?” Theo asked, pressing his lips to the top of his head as Liam settled against him.

“Couldn’t be better.” Liam started to close his eyes and then groaned, pressing his face back against his shoulder. “Fuck. I forgot to turn out the lights.” With an exaggerated scowl, he rolled out of bed and flipped the lights with more force than was strictly necessary before taking up residence against Theo for a second time.

“You’re adorable,” his friend - _boyfriend?_ \- laughed quietly above him. Liam tried not to flush, biting down on his lip as he squirmed a little to try and get comfortable again. He let his eyes drift shut and he took a slow, deep breath.

“Theo? Thanks for staying the night again. Not just that, but for dinner and for everything tonight. You really are too good for this world,” he whispered.

“I’m flattered, Liam.” He mumbled against the top of his head. “However, I think we have to agree to disagree when it comes to this.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” He asked, his breathing beginning to slow down.

“Because, sunshine, you’re the one too pure for this world.” Theo murmured. Liam let out a quiet noise of contentment, drifting further and further toward unconsciousness. He felt gentle fingers stroking down his spine, lulling him closer to a restful slumber. “It’s one of the many things I love about you,” was the last thing that he heard before he was asleep.

He woke to fingers tracing down his back, moving in random patterns but steadily making their way up his body before loosely threading through the hair at the base of his neck. “Mm,” he mumbled softly. Theo’s chest rumbled with his quiet laugh and he whined, rubbing his face against his shoulder. “Still sleepy,” he said as he stretched himself out along the length of his body.

“I don’t know how. It’s seven-thirty.”

“Oh god. You’re one of those guys that loves to get up with the sun and do yoga and shit.” He croaked softly. “I take it back. I don’t think I can date you because of that, sorry. You’re going to have to leave now so I can go back to sleep.”

“No can do,” Theo kissed the top of his head, hands sliding slowly down his sides. “Sorry, sunshine.” He heard the smile in his voice and Theo was rolling them, hovering over Liam for a moment. He locked his knees around his waist and effectively trapped him, hands gently resting over his ribs.

“Theo. Theo, no.” Liam warned, squirming beneath him. “Don’t you do it. Theo-“ his voice broke off, hitching as fingers danced over his skin as lightly as possible. Theo tickled him without mercy, smirking at his breathless pleas that he attempted between fits of laughter. Try as he might, he was unable to buck the other man from his waist and couldn’t even curl in on himself. He did succeed in freeing one arm and braced it up against Theo’s chest, barely able to restrain him. “Theo!” He giggled and the other man grinned, stilling his hands and leaning in to attack his face with wet kisses instead. His body slackened enough for Liam to wriggle up his body and tug his legs out from under him, body shaking with each small laugh that bubbled from his lips.

“Got you,” Theo messily kissed his cheek and pulled back with a wide grin. “You hungry?” He asked, rubbing his knuckles gently over Liam’s cheek.

“Definitely. I should shower first.” Liam said, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Want some company?” Theo’s eyebrows waggled playfully and he snorted, gently shoving at his shoulder.

“Thanks, but I should do this on my own. You’re too distracting.” Liam laughed and got up, stretching his arms over his head.

“Is it because of my good looks and charm?” Theo asked, leaning over to grab his boxers from the floor and the sleep pants he’d never used.

“Maybe.” Liam headed for the doorway and paused, glancing back at him. “Might be because you’ve got a nice ass.” Theo’s laughter followed him into the bathroom and he eased the door shut, grinning as he took a moment to lean back against it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this free, this playful. He stepped up to the shower and turned the spray on, jumping as a knock sounded on the door. “Yeah?”

“Bacon, eggs, and toast sound good? Thought maybe we could hit up the grocery store this afternoon and do some meal prep for the week.” Theo’s muffled voice filtered through the door.

“I’d like that.” Liam smiled and stepped into the shower, moving under the warm spray. He’d like all of those things, especially with Theo. The thought of doing such domestic and simple things excited him as much as it terrified him. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he squirted a little into his palm and exhaled slowly. He had no idea what the future was going to hold for either of them but he could honestly say how excited he was.


	8. Chapter 8

“Fuck!” Liam hissed, slamming his fist down against his desk in irritation. The computer in front of him continued to stay frozen on the grade book screen, ignorant to his frustration. He ground his teeth and jabbed the power button, squinting as the machine slowly began to power down. “Piece of garbage,” he bit out through his teeth. Grabbing his keys and phone, he stormed out of his classroom and hit the lights aggressively before marching down the hall. A few straggling students shot him looks that he ignored as he strode into Theo’s classroom and the door slammed shut behind him. The other man looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow. 

“Bad day?” He asked, stepping back from his computer and opening his arms. Liam went straight into them, pressing his face against his neck and taking a deep breath. As a warm hand rubbed down his spine, some of the tension loosened and he breathed it out slowly. 

“Worse than usual. Usually I can take Mai and her shit but today she was late to my class with an espresso and lunch. I told her for the millionth time that she couldn’t eat it and it had to sit on my desk until the end of class. She tried to fight me on it so I told her to go to Principal Martin’s office. Then she caught an attitude and tried telling me how she wasn’t going anywhere and hadn’t done anything wrong and I was discriminating. I called for Stilinski to come and remove her from my classroom and she threw a fucking fit in front of everyone. It took him twenty minutes to come and get her and by then, she’d finished yelling and cussing me out while trying to record the entire thing. And that was just my third period.” Liam sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling further into his embrace. “Then, in fourth, Jay got sick in my trashcan and Kathleen got sick in response. And no one in that class did their homework and they didn’t want to participate so I just had to make them take notes for an hour. Then, I was trying to update my grades and my computer froze. It was stuck for ten minutes and I finally had to just power it off because it wasn’t responding at all. And I was almost fucking done with my lesson plans for next week and now I have to do them all over again because I doubt that piece of shit computer saved them,” he huffed. 

“You’ve not had a good day at all. I’m sorry, love.” Theo pressed a kiss to the side of his head and Liam nodded, sliding his hands down Theo’s back and rubbing them up under the back of his shirt. The skin to skin contact helped and he took another deep breath, groaning softly when Theo’s thumb pressed into his shoulder blade. “We could do Thai for dinner at my place and a nice massage and bubble bath?” He offered quietly in his ear. 

“That would be amazing except neither of our bathtubs is big enough for two grown men.” Liam reminded, thinking of the last time they’d tried. It was a little strange to think about everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks following the dance. He and Theo had fallen into a routine almost naturally. Takeout food twice a week and home cooked meals in between, Liam spending two nights a week on his own at his place, and the rest of their free time filled with one another. To him, the most incredible part was the intimacy they had without having actually had sex yet. They’d tabled it for a later discussion, but that hadn’t meant there wasn’t ever any nudity between them. Theo seemed to enjoy walking around his apartment with as little clothing on as possible, not that he was ever going to complain about the view. For the first few days, Liam had been wary every time Theo had removed his shirt or chucked his pants almost immediately when they’d gotten back to his place. As soon as he’d realized that Theo wasn’t expecting sex from him and it was just his routine, he’d relaxed. When Liam had been through a rough couple of days the prior week, Theo had offered a bubble bath to soothe his frayed nerves. He’d tried making it romantic and lit candles everywhere but, when he’d tried to climb in behind Liam and help him bathe, they’d wound up sloshing most of the water onto the floor and ruining the moment. 

“Then I’ll run it just for you.” Theo skimmed his nose gently behind Liam’s ear. “You need to relax, Li. Let me take care of you tonight.” His hands shifted to hold his hips and Liam shuddered, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of his neck. 

“You usually do.” Liam smiled and pulled back, looking up at him with a fond smile. He leaned in and kissed him softly, letting his eyes flutter shut as broad hands ran up and down his spine. He wanted to keep it tame, he really did. In the back of his mind, he knew they were in a public place - at  _ work _ \- but, it was hard keeping himself under control with Theo’s heavy hands igniting fire every time they moved. He parted his mouth willingly beneath his lips, a soft moan spilling as a velvet tongue slipped easily in his mouth. It coaxed him and stroked against his tongue, stirring parts of him that were  _ definitely  _ not safe for work. 

Breaking the kiss, he panted softly and shivered as Theo continued to press soft kisses over his face. “Theo, hang on. We’re at work.” He reminded, the argument weak to his own ears. He shifted his hips forward against Theo’s thigh and the other man groaned, slotting his leg firmly between Liam’s. “Oh, to hell with it.” He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Theo’s hair, whimpering as their lips connected in another scorching kiss. He was hardly aware of himself being backed up until his legs hit a desk and he nearly fell. Strong arms wrapped around him, tugging him back against a firm chest and the kiss broke with both men grinning at each other. 

“Fuck, your lips.” Theo murmured, rubbing his thumb across the spit slick skin. Liam whined softly from sensitivity, his tongue darting out and wrapping around the thumb. “Keep that up and you won’t be allowed to stay the night.” Theo’s voice was a low husk that sent shivers down his spine. “Fuck. The things you make me want…”

“I want them, too.” Liam reminded. “But right now, I need less talking and more kissing. A lot more.”

“Your wish is my command.” Theo grinned and shifted his hand to cup Liam’s jaw softly. He angled his head up and kissed him sweetly, his free arm wrapping back around Liam’s waist. He felt himself being lifted and he smirked, shifting back onto the desk and locking his legs around Theo’s waist. The kiss deepened and he tangled his hands in Theo’s hair, tugging tightly as the other man sucked on his tongue. He lost himself in the moment, the world existing with only the two of them. For a split second, there was nothing around them.

Then a knock sounded at the door. 

“Shit!” Liam cursed and shoved at Theo’s shoulders, nearly falling off the desk as he attempted to get down. “Fuck, your hair.” He bit his lip and Theo raked his fingers through it, attempting to straighten it as best as he could. “Oh my god, we’re dead.” Liam flushed hotly and glanced at the door, where one of their students was waiting on the other side of the tiny window, her eyes covered. 

“It’s Dana, she’s not going to say anything.” Theo said, fixing his clothes and clearing his throat. “Just don’t say anything and be normal.”

“You’ve met me, right?” Liam whispered as Theo crossed the room and unlocked the classroom door. 

“Hey, Dana.” He greeted with a hesitant smile. “I apologi-“

“I didn’t see anything!” She quickly cut him off. “I definitely did not see my biology teacher and my history teacher making out. Nope. Not happening. Didn’t see a thing.” She said in a rush, bypassing him and heading toward her desk at the back of the room. Kneeling down, she picked up a binder from the floor and a half empty water bottle. “I just came back because I forgot my stuff.”

“Dana, we're so sorry.” Theo attempted a second apology, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks turned red. “That was unprofessional of us and highly inappropriate.”

“I mean, I’m just glad you’re both together. Kane and Manon didn’t think it was going to happen after the dance. Manny cried.” Dana told him. “But I won’t say anything, I swear.”

“We know you won’t.” Theo chuckled warmly. 

“Wait, she cried?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh god, please don’t say anything! She’s going to kill me for this.” Dana covered her face with her hands. 

“I think we’re all a little embarrassed about this,” Theo set a hand on her shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. “Just don’t tell your friends, okay? We’re trying to keep things quiet for now while we explore this.”

“You seriously don’t have to worry. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Dana crossed her fingers over her chest. 

“Actually…” Swallowing hard, Liam stepped forward and cautiously took Theo by the hand. He laced their fingers together and looked up at him, smiling at the surprised grin stretching and taking over his boyfriend’s face. “It’s okay. You can tell your friends. We’re together and I’m not going to hide from that.” He added softly, keeping his gaze locked with warm green eyes. “That okay?”

“More than okay.” Theo smiled fondly and squeezed his hand tight before looking back at Dana. “Not that we’re encouraging you to go and shout this from the rooftops,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Sorry to hold you up, I’m sure you’re trying to go and catch your ride so you can go home.”

“It’s okay. I’m just going to go and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled quickly and rushed toward the door, pausing just as she reached the threshold to look back. “Congratulations, by the way. I’m really happy you two are on good terms again.” She smiled and walked out, closing the door shut behind her. 

“That was…” Liam rubbed the back of his neck as he weakly laughed. “I can’t believe one of our students caught us making out like horny teenagers.”

“I can.” Smirking, Theo grabbed him by the waist and tugged him flush against his chest. He pecked his lips and leaned his forehead down to look into Liam’s eyes. “You don’t mind people knowing about us now? I know Mason and Corey do but everyone else? Are you sure?”

“I’m not ashamed of you.” Liam said softly, sliding his arms around Theo’s neck. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m ever trying to hide you. But,” he added when Theo opened his mouth to protest, “I also want to brag about you freely. I want to come to work in the same car and go home with you and hold your hand. I don’t want whispers and rumors, I want people to know the truth about us. It’s terrifying but not because of you. It’s a fear I have to face and overcome. Matt...Matt damaged a lot of me. There are still things that I’m coming to terms with and there are words I want to say to you and I know I can’t. Not yet. Give me a little more time. But as far as being public goes, that’s a step I want...no, I  _ need _ to take. Matt kept me in the dark from so many people and maybe if they’d known, they could have helped prevent it or stop it before it got so bad. I can recognize that now. I don’t want to hide in the dark anymore. I’m not sure any of that really made sense, my brain keeps skipping around.” He bit the inside of his cheek. 

“It makes sense. You’re being as cautious as you are open and I respect that.” Theo gently cupped his cheek, sweeping his thumb under his eye. “I’d be thrilled to hold your hand in public and take the same car to work.”

“And be my boyfriend?” Grinning, he stretched up the kiss the corner of Theo’s lips as they stretched impossibly wide from his smile. 

“A title I’ll wear with honor.” He tipped his head for a proper kiss and broke it all too soon, if you asked Liam. “You ready to go back to my place?”

“Sure.” Liam let go of him, watching Theo walk back to his desk to start gathering his belongings. “Mind if we stop by Brett’s room first? I told him I’d have an answer for him about coaching girls’ soccer by the end of the day.”

“Yeah. Are you going to do it?” Theo asked, powering down his laptop and shutting it. He grabbed his keys and motioned Liam toward the door and through it, flipping the light switch on his way out. Easing the door shut, he turned and started the brief trek toward the gymnasium. Liam snagged his hand after a few steps, looking sideways with a smile that threatened to take his breath away. 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and find out,” he answered cheekily. As they reached the gym, the sound of basketballs slamming down on the floor reached his ears followed by boys shouting at each other. Theo pulled the door open and followed Liam inside, their hands never once breaking contact as they walked inside. Brett looked up as the door fell shut, surprise flickering across his face before a slow grin stretched. He lifted his whistle, the shrill sound piercing the air and grinding everything to a halt.

“Boys! Take a break. Five laps around the building!” He barked out, whistle slipping from his mouth. The boys dropped the balls and headed for the doors, ignoring the two teachers save for a few curious glances. Scott stood from where he’d been sitting on the bleachers behind Brett, beaming as he gave a little wave. “About damn time,” Brett muttered as Liam and Theo approached. “Thought you two would never get it together.”

“I resent the implications of that statement and your words wound me,” Theo informed.

“As if. You’ve been bitching about this to me for almost two months.” Brett’s statement was accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll. Liam glanced over at his boyfriend, surprised to find his cheeks turning scarlet. 

“You’ve been talking about me? To others?” He asked softly, something akin to wonder in his voice. Theo had really been wanting him just as badly this entire time? It was one thing to hear it repeatedly from the man himself. It was another thing entirely to hear it from another person.

“He’s my best friend, it doesn’t count.” Theo mumbled out. “Didn’t you have something you two were going to talk about?”

“Not so fast, Raeken. As your best friend, I’m allowed to ask for details. Lots of them. All, in fact. How long?” Brett asked, squinting slightly.

“Since the dance.” Liam tightened his hold subconsciously on the warm hand wrapped around his own. “He would have told you as soon as it happened, but I made him wait. I needed to get some things straightened out on my own before I wanted people to know.” He said, hoping it would take the heat off of Theo.

“No worries, shortstop.” Brett said, popping the ‘p’ loudly. “Just glad it worked out.”

“Me too,” Scott agreed as he finally walked over and joined them. “Sorry, I was texting Isaac about dinner.”

“We’ll have to double date sometime.” Liam said, the words out of his mouth before he could take them back. Theo’s own eyes widened impossibly as he looked over at him. He understood. After wanting to be so private for the past couple of weeks, it certainly felt like whiplash to want everything out in the open. He wanted this relationship to be everything that it hadn’t been with Matt. Double dates, pictures of them online, holding hands in public, and behaving like a normal couple. Maybe if he could draw clear lines between the two relationships in his head, he’d be able to overcome more of his fears and eventually Matt would be nothing more than a bad memory. 

“Isaac would love that.” Scott smiled, “I would, too. Means I don’t have to cook for once.”

“If you guys get all gross and couple-y around me, I’m going to hurl.” Brett warned. “Liam, what about the coaching job? You interested?”

“Wait, you should tell him about the art teacher first.” Scott cut in. “You guys know Mrs. Fredericks?”

“The woman who is ready to give birth at any moment?” Theo raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah! Well, apparently the front office has already hired her replacement for her maternity leave. As long as she doesn’t go into labor until Christmas, the new guy will be coming in during the semester change in January. But he’s already offered to take the girls’ soccer position.” Scott explained.

“But I told him I had someone else lined up. Liam, choice is yours. You can take the job or you can switch and be an assistant coach instead. Still a paid position, but it won’t be as time consuming. I know spring can be pretty stressful with the AP tests and prepping for them and all.” Brett said.

“Assistant coach would be amazing.” Liam said, breathing a small sigh of relief. “I was a little worried about everything but I was going to take it on. This would be easier on me.”

“Then it’s done. I’ll get you a contract drafted and next week, we can sit down with Principal Martin and go over everything. Sound good?” Brett asked.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Liam grinned. “We should get going. Brett, I’ll see you at our department meeting in the morning. Is the agenda long?”

“Fuck no. You know I hate meetings.” Brett snorted softly. “Fifteen minutes tops and that’s if anyone has any questions.”

“Sounds good. Scott, I’ll see you later.” Liam smiled at them both before turning away with Theo, leading him back across the gym. Theo threw a quick wave over his shoulder and released Liam’s hand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as they stepped outside.

“Have I mentioned lately that I am so proud of you?” Theo asked, pressing a kiss against the side of his head. 

“I didn’t do anything. I accepted a coaching position.” Liam reminded, his body warming under Theo’s gentle praise. 

“You also asked Scott on a public double date and you wanted to let people know about us. That takes a lot of courage and you handled it all really well.” Theo pointed out with a fond smile down at him. “You’ve come a long way in such a short period of time.”

“Don’t be fooled,” Liam sighed. “I’m terrified. But...you’re not Matt. Not even remotely close. I just keep telling myself if I push through, I can get over it. It can just be a bad memory.” He confessed softly. 

“Liam…”

“I know that’s not how it works. Trauma and everything. I just...I wish that it did.” Liam slowly pulled himself out from under Theo’s arm as they reached the parking lot. 

“I just want you to be careful, that’s all. I know you’re strong and you will overcome everything. Just don’t push yourself too hard. That’s all I’m worried about.” Theo murmured as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Do you want to meet back at my place?”

“I’ll be there in half an hour or so. I forgot to mail out my car registration tax stuff so I need to go take care of that.” Liam said. 

“That’s fine. I’ll call in our order and it should be delivered by the time you get there. Wanna catch up on shows again? Then bath and massage.” Theo offered. 

“You are going to spoil me.” Liam blushed lightly. “I don’t know how I’m going to repay this.”

“Maybe just a kiss.” Theo winked. “But you don’t owe me anything.”

“I know. I just feel bad with you doing all of these nice things. How about I take you out to dinner next week? We can go for all of your favorites.” Liam suggested.

“I’d like that.” Theo smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the nose. “Drive safe and I’ll see you soon.”

“Can’t wait.” Liam grinned and stepped back, turning to walk to his car. Someone wolf whistled across the parking lot and he jumped, snapping his head around to glare at the person. Mason gave him a thumbs up and he laughed, shaking his head at his best friend. He climbed into his car, digging out his keys and tossing his phone into the cup holder. 

By the time he’d actually taken care of things at home, exhaustion had settled over him on his drive over to Theo’s. He knocked lightly on the door, stifling a yawn against the back of his hand. The door swung open a moment later, revealing a slightly sweaty torso and his favorite smile on the other side. “Hey. Come in,” Theo said as he stepped back. “Thai just got here and it’s on the kitchen table with plates.”

“Why are you sweating?” Liam raised an eyebrow. 

“Decided to move my furniture around a little.” Theo said, taking his hand and leading him further into his apartment. The bookshelves had moved further down the wall and the couch had been angled, the coffee table repositioned in front of it as well. Somehow, the small changes made the room appear larger than it was. “I was just picking up some things and then I just...started moving it.” He dropped Liam’s hand to rub the back of his neck. “Think it looks okay?”

“It’s great.” Liam assured gently. “Let me wash my hands and we can eat. You want to move anything else after?”

“No, I-actually, yeah.” Theo nodded slowly. “I might have forgotten the loveseat is currently blocking the hall to my bedroom.”

“Ah. I was wondering why it was looking so much roomier in here.” Smiling, Liam stepped closer and kissed his cheek. “We’ll fix it after dinner. Then we can put on a movie and cuddle.”

“Not tonight. Tonight, I’m going to spoil the hell out of you. I promised a massage, and a bath, and I aim to deliver.” Theo winked and nudged him gently toward the kitchen. “Go wash up. I’ll go put a shirt on and do the same.”

“Or you could stay like that.” Liam smiled, biting down on the inside of his cheek. “I certainly won’t complain. It’s a nice view.”

“If you keep saying things like that, I’m going to want to skip dinner.” Theo groaned softly and dropped his face to Liam’s shoulder. “Don’t tempt me, Liam. Dinner first.”

“But dessert is so much more fun,” Liam smirked and pressed a kiss to Theo’s hair before stepping back. He headed into the kitchen, smiling to himself as he watched Theo over the counter. The other man took the time to double check the table and make sure they had what they needed before he came into the kitchen, stepping up beside Liam to wash his hands. “Dinner smells amazing. Thanks for getting it for us.” He said as he withdrew his hands and grabbed the dish towel to dry them on. 

“It was no trouble. Did you get what you needed to taken care of?”

“Yeah. Everything is in the mail and I’m good to go. I just knew if I didn’t do it tonight, I’d put it off again and keep forgetting about it.” Liam explained as he walked over to the table. 

“No worries. I get it.” Theo assured, picking up the bottle of wine on the table and pouring them each a glass. “I thought we could clear out my DVR and then I’d run you a bath. Were you planning on staying the night?”

“Only if it’s not a problem or if you’re not sick of me yet,” Liam joked. 

“Sunshine, I could never be sick of you.” Theo responded softly. “There’s a reason I always invite you over and it’s not just because you have a pretty face.”

“Oh my god, stop. You’re the sappiest person alive.” Liam flushed hotly and picked up his fork, diving into his meal. “Compliments will get you everywhere.”

“I just want to be with you.” Theo chuckled as Liam rolled his eyes. “Did I outdo myself?”

“Not yet, but I’m onto you.” He warned with a stern gesture of his fork. “Those green eyes and gorgeous smile won’t get you any points with me.”

“Damn. Here I was, thinking I was the most charming man alive.” Shaking his head in fond amusement, Theo picked up his fork and started to eat. He reached for the remote sitting at the center of the table and turned it on, pulling up the latest show he’d recorded. “Think our favorite firefighters are dating yet?”

“I can only wish.” Liam sighed, nodding for him to press play. The sound of sirens filled the space around them as Theo started the episode and Liam settled back. It didn’t take long to become emotionally involved in the show, as it often did. By the end of the episode, Liam had cried twice and he’d definitely seen Theo wipe a few tears from his eyes. He collected the dishes as Theo loaded up the next episode, going to scrub the food from them in the kitchen while Theo started the newest one for them to watch. He knew the other man’s dishwasher had an atrocious track record of cleaning dishes and that one had to basically wash it by hand before putting it in the machine. “Hey, you ever think about moving to a different place?” He asked, drying his hands on a dish towel by the sink.

“Why would I do that? I’m not trying to leave Beacon Hills.” Theo said, furrowing his brow as he turned to look over at him. 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I just thought...you know, with all of your faulty machinery and stuff that maybe you could get a newer apartment. Maybe even a two bedroom,” Liam said as casually as he could. It didn’t work. Theo paused the episode and turned slowly in his seat, eyes widening slightly. “Never mind, just forget I said anything.”

“No, hang on a second.” Theo set the remote down and walked into the kitchen, gently running his hands up and down Liam’s arms as he approached. “Talk to me, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

“Just...I’ve been thinking.” Liam took a deep breath and lifted his head to meet Theo’s gaze. “We spend a lot of time together here or at my place...so maybe the past couple of weeks that I’m pretty sure you’ve cleared out a drawer for me. I know we’ve talked about taking things slow, but I also know that your lease is up in a few months. It’s a good time to look around and be honest, you need a place that has a working dishwasher and actual working appliances. I’m not asking to move in with you because that’s definitely a rush. But...it’s not outside of the realm of possibility for further down the road. And I know you’ve got that storage unit and that you’ve been talking about getting rid of it because of monthly payments that you could put toward rent and-”

“Liam, please stop talking and take a deep breath.” Theo’s hands gently squeezed his upper arms. “I understand. I do. But you’re getting extremely red in the face and I really don’t want you to have a panic attack on me because you’ve forgotten how to breathe.” He chuckled warmly and Liam nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“Sorry. I know that it sounded like I was probably trying to move in off the bat and I really don’t want to do that. Not that I don’t mean I’ll never want to! Fuck, words are really not my friend right now.” Liam flushed hotly. “Oh god, why am I still talking? Please, please shut me up. This is getting ridiculous.”

“I think you’re adorable.” Theo leaned in, gently kissing him on the nose. “I understand. Especially since we have been dancing around each other for months and everything feels so right between us. To be honest, I’ve thought about it before. But that’s months away and we should focus on the present, yeah?” His smile turned fond and Liam nodded, folding himself into Theo’s warm embrace. “You’re just keyed up from a long day. Why don’t we come back to the television later?” He suggested with a soft chuckle. “I’m pretty sure we have a loveseat to move, then I owe you a massage and a nice, hot bath.”

“That sounds great.” Liam smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. “Thanks, Theo.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I haven’t done anything yet.” Chuckling, the other man nuzzled down on top of Liam’s hair. “Come on. Five minutes to move furniture and then we can have some real fun.” He let go and stepped back, smirking as Liam’s cheeks turned pink. “Are your thoughts dirty right now, Liam?”

“I hate you,” Liam declared as his blush deepened.

“No, you really don’t.” Winking, Theo stepped out of the kitchen and made his way down the hallway. Liam joined him, shaking his head as Theo climbed over the back of the loveseat. 

“How do you want this positioned? Do you want it almost where it was or angled or…?” Liam asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“I think back where it was but to the left, just a few inches. You don’t really have to pick it up, it’s not that heavy. Just slide it.” Theo suggested, leaning down across the back of the loveseat. “You know, I was ready to sell this piece of furniture until I remembered what you said about it last week.”

“Refresh my memory?” Liam asked, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the loveseat. 

“You mentioned how much you’d like to see me spread across it.” Theo chuckled, smirking as Liam’s cheeks flushed dark red. “To be fair, you were half asleep when you said it. But the image has been in my head nonstop and I dunno….I kind of want to make your dream come true.” He winked.

“Oh my god, stop talking. I don’t even remember that. How much had I been drinking?” Liam asked, grabbing onto the loveseat and tugging just enough to unsettle Theo and make him nearly topple over.

“You were sober, just sleepy.” Theo grinned and straightened up, pushing the loveseat toward Liam. Together, they moved it back into the living room and adjusted it as directed. 

“I just need to never talk again. That’s it, no more words from me. I’ve embarrassed myself enough for a lifetime.” 

“Nah, I think it’s cute.” Theo jumped over the loveseat and grinned widely, taking Liam in his arms. The other man covered his face with his hands, giggling as Theo attempted to pry his hands off. “Come on, I want to see those gorgeous blue eyes, sunshine. How else am I supposed to love and appreciate them?”

“You’re a nuisance and I hate you.” Liam declared, dropping his hands and rubbing his face against Theo’s neck.

“I’m wounded, truly.” Theo dropped a kiss to the top of his hair and rubbed his shoulders. “Bath first? Then a nice massage?”

“Sounds nice.” Liam hummed, tilting his head up to kiss him slowly. “Maybe a glass of wine in between?”

“Babe, it’s like you read my mind.” Smirking, Theo kissed his forehead and stepped back. “Why don’t you pour yourself a glass now and you can enjoy it in the tub? I’ll get the water started for you.” 

“Sounds great.” Liam pecked his cheek before heading back to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets until he found the stemless wine glasses. It took another minute of digging, while standing on his tiptoes, until he found the rubbery glasses instead of the glass ones. “I need a fucking step stool,” He muttered to himself as he rinsed the glass out at the sink. Drying it, he returned to the kitchen table where the bottle of wine still rested and poured it to the brim. He took the time to put the bottle in the refrigerator and sipped from the glass until it wasn’t so full, meandering slowly back toward the bathroom and the sound of running water.

“Was worried you got lost,” Theo joked from where he was kneeling beside the tub. The scent of vanilla and lavender rose from the tub, a few rose petals on the water. Theo ran his fingers through the water for a moment and then turned the water off, nodding in approval. “Perfect.”

“Here, have some wine.” Liam offered the glass as his boyfriend got to his feet, lifting his shirt above his head once it was free of his fingers. “Thanks for doing this. The rose petals are sweet.”

“I thought you might like that. They come in handy every now and then.” Theo said, drinking slowly from the glass. “You deserve it.”

“So do you. Maybe your next place should have a bigger tub.” Smirking at him, Liam dropped his pants and boxers. He got rid of his socks last and slowly stepped into the water, a quiet groan escaping him. “Fuck, I really needed this.” He murmured as he eased himself down into the water, sinking until it went above his shoulders. 

“It’s been a long week.” Theo said, kneeling back down and holding out the wine glass. “Want some more?”

“Yeah. This should be my last glass for tonight. I’m starting to feel buzzed from it.” He confessed, lifting his hand from the water and reaching for the drink. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Leaning in, he kissed Liam’s forehead and pulled back with a warm smile. “It means everything to see you smile like this. You truly are just a ray of sunshine.”

“You’re trouble,” Liam said before downing half of the glass. “You are far too kind.”

“Nah, not at all.” Theo smiled. “I think you’re just rubbing off on me, that’s all.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” He finished the rest of the glass, pressing it into Theo’s slack grip with a low laugh. 

“Is the temperature okay? I figure you’ve got about ten minutes of optimal heat before it starts getting cold on you.” Theo said, getting up to set the glass on the bathroom sink counter.

“It feels like heaven.” Liam murmured as he slid lower into the water and tipped his head back, wetting his hair. Holding his breath, he submerged himself for a moment and then lifted up once he was completely wet. Tiny rivulets of water ran down his face and neck, steadily dripping into the tub as he sat up. “Seriously. It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad.” Theo said, reaching over him and picking up the bottle of shampoo. “Lean forward a little? I’ll wash your hair.” He offered, squeezing a few drops onto his hand. 

“Spoiling me,” Liam reiterated as he adjusted himself into a sitting position. As Theo’s fingers began to scratch across his scalp, he let his eyes drift shut. He could feel the tension steadily draining from his shoulders, his body loosening with each soft scrape of Theo’s nails and gentle tug through his hair. He let himself drift freely, hardly noticing when Theo was rinsing his hair out. The loofah began to travel steadily across his chest and down his arms as Theo began to wish the rest of his body, taking care not to jostle him too much and disturb his tranquil state. By the time he felt the water draining around him, Liam was almost asleep.

“Not yet, sunshine.” Theo’s voice was like honey against his ear. “I need you to stand up for me, okay? At least make it to the bedroom.” He whispered, trailing soft kisses along his jaw. Liam hummed weakly in acknowledgment, slowly peeling his eyes open. He yawned, jaw popping as he did so, and bent his legs under him as he pushed up from the bath water. Theo brushed a few rose petals off that clung to his skin and covered him with a heavy towel, helping him step out of the tub. He stood on the bath mat and swayed slightly, smiling as Theo carefully dried him off. He left his clothes piled on the floor and followed his boyfriend, falling face first onto the mattress with a soft groan. 

“Never leaving your bed again.” Liam murmured, nuzzling his face against the comforter. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Theo chuckled softly from behind him. “Do you want me to put a towel over you?” 

“No. I trust you.” Liam said softly. He didn’t realize the impact of his words until Theo’s breath hitched and he turned slowly, frowning at him. “What?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. That just means a lot for you to say. I’m honored that you trust me.” Theo said, crawling forward on his knees onto the bed. He leaned in, pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips. “You rest, okay? I’m going to take care of you.” 

“Sounds good.” Liam hummed softly and dropped his head back to the mattress, his eyes fluttering shut. He listened as Theo shuffled around behind him, drifting in and out of consciousness. Firm hands pressed into his shoulder blades a moment later, drawing a loud groan and a soft curse from his lips.

“Too much?” Theo asked quietly.

“Feels great,” the words fell slurred from his tongue. Theo set to work kneading his knuckles into the tender flesh of his back. He drifted again, slipping in and out of consciousness as Theo dug in. It wasn’t long before the other man was gently rolling him over, slowly making his way down Liam’s arms. A hand softly squeezed his waist and he shuddered, blinking slowly up at Theo.

“You look so beautiful,” Theo whispered. “I just want to touch you. Is that okay?” He asked, drawing his hand back from Liam’s bare skin.

“If...if you want to.” Liam swallowed, smiling up at him. “I want you to,” he added softly.

“I’ll be gentle.” The words were a soft promise, warming him instantly. He watched Theo with half lidded eyes, biting down on his lip as his hand traveled across Liam’s stomach. His fingers trailed slowly over Liam’s half-hard cock, thumb brushing firmly over his slit. 

“Fuck,” Liam whispered as he rocked his hips slowly upward. Theo’s hand pumped him slowly, bringing him to full hardness. He gathered the precum gathered at the tip, spreading it slowly along his shaft. 

“Look at you, how beautiful you are.” Theo said softly, appreciation coloring his voice as he twisted his wrist and Liam keened. “This still okay?” He slowed his hand and Liam snapped his eyes fully open, a growl escaping him.

“If you stop now, I’m going to kill you. I’m fine.” He said, feeling the breath punched from his lungs as Theo tugged sharply, a smirk playing along the edge of his lips. “Do that again,” he pleaded.

“As you wish,” Theo leaned down to kiss him slowly, speeding up his strokes and alternating between sharp pulls and gentle tugs. Liam planted into his mouth, rolling his hips as he tried to match the haphazard rhythm Theo had set. It didn’t take long for the heat to coil low in his stomach, his toes curling as his orgasm approached. “Let go, Liam. Let me take care of you.” Theo whispered, sealing their lips in another slow kiss as he rubbed his thumb along his slit. He came with a groan, cum splattering across his chest and hitting his chin. Theo continued to stroke him carefully through it, his hand disappearing when Liam started to whimper and squirm beneath him. “Sh, I’ve got you.” Theo whispered, kissing him softly on the forehead as he leaned back on his heels.

“I didn’t know a hand job could be so nice,” Liam laughed weakly.

“I think the massage helped, having you fully relaxed. You looked gorgeous, you know. Watching you fall apart like that...thank you for trusting me with that side of you.”

“I meant it when I said I trust you.” Liam said, lifting up onto his elbows.

“I know you did.” Theo ducked back down, kissing him sweetly. “Give me a second to get a washcloth, okay? I should clean you up.”

“What about you?” Liam asked, eyeing the bulge tenting Theo’s boxers as his boyfriend climbed from the bed. He flopped back down and tipped his head Buck, watching him disappear into the bathroom. The sink ran for a moment and then he returned, sitting down by Liam’s side and slowly running the washcloth over his body. “I could take care of you next,” he offered, shifting his head up onto Theo’s muscled thigh. 

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Liam interrupted gently, shifting to rub his cheek against Theo’s knee. “Please?”

“How could I say no when you pout like that?” Chuckling, Theo carefully slid his thumb across Liam’s lower lip. “I just don’t want you to feel obligated because I did something nice for you.”

“I don’t. You’re not Matt, Theo. You’re nothing like him and you never will be.” He sat up and took Theo’s face in his hands, smiling softly as he brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. “I want to do this because I want to. Not out of obligation, not out of anything else except desire.”

“Okay.” Theo whispered, voice barely audible. Smiling, Liam leaned in and tenderly brushed their lips together. They melted together into the kiss, hearts beating in unison as Theo lay back and pulled Liam down on top of his chest. For now, time was suspended between the two of them and nothing else mattered.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. Before Liam knew it, Thanksgiving had come and gone. He’d spend the holiday with Mason’s family, Corey and Theo joining them with nowhere else to go. At work, nothing has really changed despite the school now knowing they were together. Natalie had pulled them aside shortly after she’d found out, congratulating them as well as reminding them to be careful not to let it interfere with their jobs. Liam did his best to keep things cool at work, unable to forget the look on Dana’s face after she’d caught his and Theo’s heated makeout session. Now that he was no longer trying to hide it, he felt freer than he had in months.

Somehow, that freedom had led to his current Saturday appointment. He stared at the brick building across the street, taking a deep breath. Strong fingers curled around his own, squeezing gently to remind him that he wasn’t alone. “You know, you can still back out if you want to.” Theo reminded, drawing his attention.

“I know. If I do though, it would just be a waste of my money. That and...and I really want this. It’ll help me overcome my past, at least a little more. A reminder of what I’ve been through and that I’m strong enough to survive it. You get that, right?” Liam asked, lacing their fingers tight.

“I do. But I also know that this is a very permanent decision. I know you’ve been thinking about it, I just don’t want you feeling like you have to rush into it.” Theo replied.

“I’m not. I’ve wanted one since before I ever met Matt. I’m ready for it.” Liam said simply. Nodding, Theo gave an encouraging smile as he led him across the street. He opened the door to the parlor, holding it as Liam ducked under his arm and stepped inside. 

“Hey!” A girl with an electric blue mohawk beamed from behind the counter. “Liam, right? You’re right on time.”

“Hey, Jess.” He offered a hesitant smile to the girl, gaze drawn to her eyebrow piercing for a moment. “Is that new?”

“It is. Kudos to you for noticing, my dude. Theo, it’s been a while since I saw you. How have you been?” She asked, shifting her gaze to his boyfriend.

“I’ve been great, Jess. I’ve missed this place.”

“My table definitely misses having you on it. Thinking about getting anything new?” She asked, motioning them over to a curtained off area. “Come back to my stall, let’s see what I’ve got ready for you.”

“Nothing yet, but it won’t be too much longer. I’m starting to feel the itch of it again.” Theo admitted, scratching the back of his neck as he guided Liam back to the stall. “I’ve been telling him he needs to get a couple of pieces from you and a few piercings to match.”

“I could definitely see your boy getting his nipples pierced. Maybe a simple earring though to start him off,” Jess laughed as Liam’s eyes widened. “Relax, blue eyes. You look like a puppy.” She gestured for him to sit down beside her table, picking up a notebook and thumbing through it. “I drafted a few different designs based on your idea and I think you’ll like them.” She flipped the notebook around, tapping the top of a few different sketches. 

“These are amazing,” Liam breathed out softly. He took a moment to drink them in, cautiously tracing his fingers over each one as he examined them.

“You mentioned your right forearm, right? I thought maybe you’d like something that wrapped around it. If they’re too big, I can go smaller. Size isn’t the problem. But the smaller it is, the less detailed it can be. It gets hard, not impossible but hard.” She told him.

“And you can change the location,” Theo added as he squeezed the back of Liam’s shoulder. “You aren’t locked into your original plan if you’ve changed your mind.”

“I still want it on my forearm. And I think I want this one.” Liam said after a moment, tracing his fingers softly along one of the sketches. “This is perfect.”

“Awesome. Give me a few minutes to draft up a stencil and then we will be all set. You still just want it in black?” Jess asked, lifting the notebook from his hands and easing the drawing from the page protector she’d placed it inside. “If you want color, I can add it. Costs a little extra but it’s not a hard change to add.”

“No, but thank you. Black is fine.” Liam assured.

“Cool. You two just sit tight, I’ll be back in a flash.” Jess promised, turning on her heel and striding out. Liam exhaled slowly and turned to find Theo grinning at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“What?” He asked, fighting his own smile.

“I just can’t believe we’re here, getting your first tattoo. It’s awesome.” Theo said. Liam knew exactly what he meant. If he were being honest with himself, he was surprised that he’d decided to get one. It had come about after Thanksgiving, when he and Theo had been curled around each other on an air mattress in Mason’s mom’s living room. He’d stroked his fingers along Theo’s tattoos and suggested that perhaps it was high time for him to get his own. He told Theo about how he’d been thinking it over for weeks and had a vague idea of what he wanted, something that represented him breaking free of his past. Theo had offered to introduce him to his tattoo artist to see if she could help, and, by the end of their first meeting with her, Liam had scheduled an appointment and made a down payment. 

“I owe it all to you.” Liam admitted, his cheeks turning light pink. “I never would have gotten serious about it until you encouraged me to meet Jess. She’s amazing and those sketches? It’s like she read my mind.”

“It’s why she’s the best in town.” Theo grinned. “Derek got his back tattoo from her, I’m pretty sure. I know Scott has a couple from here, though I think he has a different artist. But Jess is my personal favorite.”

“How sweet,” Jess interrupted as she returned with a stencil sheet in hand. “You’re definitely one of my favorite customers. All right, Liam. You ready?” She asked. With his affirmation, she smiled and sat down across from him and turned her lamp on. “Cool. I need you to roll up your sleeve for me. I’m going to have to shave your arm, but I’m pretty good at that part. If I can shave Theo’s thighs, I can definitely shave your arm with no problems.” She winked, drawing a sharp laugh for him.

“My thighs aren’t half as hairy as Liam’s arms. Don’t even get me started on his chest hair,” Theo chuckled warmly.

“You find it attractive and you know it.” Liam said, rolling up his sleeve to his shoulder and securing it so it wouldn’t accidentally fall back down. Jess ran a wipe over his skin before grabbing a razor, running it gently over his skin. She repeated the motion a few times until it was completely smooth, rubbing it with a fresh wipe to clear the stray hairs from his skin and clean the area. 

“I’m going to position it and if you don’t like it, we’ll move it around a few times.” She said, picking up the stencil and holding it above his forearm. She moved it around a couple of times before finally pressing it down onto his skin, marking it through the paper and slowly peeling it away. “How does that look?”

“Perfect.” Liam said, rotating his arm a few times. “I love it.”

“Cool. I’ll go ahead and get started, should only take two or three hours since I’ve got some shading to do. If you need a break, just let me know. Otherwise, you can talk to Theo like I’m not even here or you and I can get to know each other. Just stayed as relaxed as you can and don’t forget to breathe. I’m serious about the whole break thing, too. You can ask Theo.”

“I made her take a break when I got my ear tattoo. I’m not ashamed to admit that it made me cry.”

“Then he came back for more and he was addicted.” Jess smirked, leaning back to grab the needle from her machine. “Most people can’t stop after one tattoo. They start getting an itch under their skin.”

“I definitely think I want more,” Liam said. He exhaled slowly as the needle pressed into his skin, his free hand clenching. Theo’s hand drifted over and covered his own, fingers working their way between his until they were holding hands. “Thanks,” he murmured. “I dated a guy who was against tattoos.” Liam told Jess, glancing down at where she was wiping his arm before reapplying the needle to his skin. “Now I want a ton just to say ‘fuck you’ to him.”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me. I love sticking it to exes.” She grinned. “Before I met my fiancé…” she started rambling on about her ex, distracting Liam from what she was doing as she talked. When she would take pause to concentrate on his arm, Theo would take over and start talking about his childhood or crazy stories of his past students. They ended up taking four breaks in total, one for a water break for Jess and the others because Liam needed to stretch his arm and walk around so his legs woke back up. As the session came closer and closer to the end, he found himself refusing to look at what she was doing. He wanted it to be a surprise, despite already knowing what it would look like. 

“Looking good, man.” Jess said as she swabbed clean another section of his skin. “Let me touch up a couple of things and then you’ll be good to go. How are you feeling?” 

“Great. A little sore, but overall it’s been good. You definitely know what you’re doing.” He chanced a smile at her, barely keeping his gaze from drifting.

“Thanks. Thirteen years in the business, you know?” Jess hummed and turned his arm slightly in her grasp. “I think this might be one of my personal favorites I’ve ever done, if I do say so myself. Which I do.”

“It looks amazing,” Theo told her. “Seriously, you rock for doing this.”

“Anything to help. You know I love getting ink on a new customer. It’s like a high without smoking for it.” Jess chuckled.

“Don’t even lie. We caught you smoking on your break when we came here the other day,” Theo teased.

“Those were regular Marlboro’s, jackass.” Jess paused to flip him off. She ran the needle once more across Liam’s arm and pulled it back, wiping his skin with a nod of approval. “I think that’s that.” She said, turning around to turn off her machine and put a few things away. Grabbing a fresh wipe, she reached for Liam’s arm and swiped it clean one last time before letting go. “Check it out for yourself. I want to take a picture in a minute when it’s not to red.”

“Okay.” Liam smiled and shifted his arm under the light of her lamp, his breath catching in his throat. A pair of black manacles covered his forearm, the chain between them broken into pieces that turned into birds as they moved up his arm. She’d shaded it expertly, the birds casting shadows over his skin as they soared to freedom. Tears welled in his eyes and he took a shuddering breath, letting the first few fall as he continued to admire the ink. 

“Oh my god, do you hate it? Dude, I am so sorry-“ Jess started, the panic clear in her voice as she stepped toward him.

“No. No, I love it. It’s amazing.” Liam whispered, wiping at his eyes with his other hand. Theo moves from beside him, returning a moment later with a couple of tissues in hand. “Jess, thank you for this. You have no idea what it means to me. I...I’m blown away.”

“I’m glad I could do this for you. That reaction right there? That makes everything worth it.” She smiled, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. “Will you extend your arm for me so I can take a few pics for our website? I don’t have to tag you or anything, I just like to show off what we do here.”

“That would be fine.” Liam said, extending his arm for her. She took it carefully, rotating it a few times to get the lighting just right. After taking quick pictures, she wrapped his arm in gauze and told him not to remove it for another hour before giving him a sheet of instructions, explaining how to take care of it. She took him up to the register where he bought ointment for it and paid, leaving her a generous tip and taking her card with the promise that one day he would return. He didn’t know what tattoo would be next, but he knew she and Theo had been right. It was an addicting feeling and he eventually wanted more than just this one.

As Theo took his hands and they walked outside, he took a deep breath and turned to smile at his boyfriend. “Thank you for this. You have no idea...I needed it.”

“Yeah?” Theo smiled and leaned in, arms wrapping around his waist as Liam’s went around his neck. “How do you feel?”

“I feel free,” Liam confessed before leaning in and kissing him. Freedom had never tasted so sweet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> I have to be honest. This is probably my favorite thing that I have ever written and I am so thrilled to finally be able to share it with me. In fact, I love it so much...
> 
> ...that I have a sequel in the works! Keep your eyes posted because it will be here in the coming weeks, one chapter at a time.


End file.
